Jogos Justos
by ShipperBody
Summary: 12 Zonas. 24 Tributos. 1 Vencedor. Que a sorte esteja sempre a seu favor. Que os Jogos comecem. AU
1. Prólogo

Título: Jogos Justos

Autora: ShipperBody

Categorias: Cartoons – Young Justice

Censura: +18

Gênero: Drama/ Tragédia/ Amizade/ Aventura/ Ação/ Romance

Alertas: Violência, Cenas de Nudez

Notas: paródia que eu vivia sonhando em fazer. Conseqüentemente, não é igual, pois os personagens não são tão parecidos assim e as coisas serão um tanto quanto diferentes. Mais baseado na fic _The Black Games_ de Mrs. Pettyfer, postada no , usando Avatar: O Último Mestre do Ar, do que, de fato, os livros de Suzanne Collins.

Uma fic Spitfire, sem dúvidas, mas, como já ouviram falar de Jogos Vorazes, mortes eminentes de personagens e muito drama.

Espero que gostem, pois me esforcei por vocês.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Justiça Jovem pertence a Greg Weisman/ Cartoon Network/ Dc Universe/ Warner Bros., etc. Jogos Vorazes pertencem a Suzanne Collins. Sou apenas uma fã sem nada pra fazer. _

* * *

**Prólogo**

Não sei quanto tempo se passou depois do início dos jogos - podem ser tanto dias quanto meses, mas meu instinto me diz que no máximo três semanas.

A Capital deve estar adorando assistir ao meu sofrimento, meus gemidos e minhas tremedeiras, de frio ou de dor; deve adorar ver as outras crianças trancadas nessa gaiola infernal atacando umas as outras para que possa sobreviver e sair desse jogo doentio vitoriosas; deve adorar os pais dos tributos se deprimindo e enlouquecendo com as mortes horrorosas que eles sofrem nesse fim de mundo. E essa coisa idiota vai continuar por anos e anos até que a Nação da Luz se canse de mandar apenas vinte e quatro crianças pobres para matarem uns aos outros e explodam as outras Zonas, exatamente como fizeram com a Décima Terceira, continuando a controlar com medo os seres miseráveis que seguem a risca esse governo.

Não é como se eu pudesse fazer algo para mudar, de qualquer forma. Eu sou só mais uma das vinte e quatro crianças burras e pobres dentro dessa selva, deserto, tundra, colinas – do modo que quiserem manipular a Arena -, designada a matar e morrer nas mãos de outra criança burra e pobre, e nem tenho poderes para ajudar-me nesse desafio arriscado. Eu sei que, apesar de eu ser uma ótima sobrevivente, uma hora alguém melhor que eu vai me achar e aí será meu fim.

Eu estou faminta, não tomo banho desde os primeiros calmos dias dos Jogos, tenho ossos quebrados, feridas e queimaduras espalhadas pelo meu corpo todo, minhas roupas estão rasgadas e imundas, e todas as vezes que uma brisa venta por mim eu sinto um frio anormal; Eu já matei algumas pessoas desde que entrei e eu tenho sonhos todas às noites (aquelas em que durmo) com os fantasmas delas sentindo pena de mim e me perdoando por eu fazer o que eu tive de fazer.

Esse jogo é uma piada de mau gosto da Capital que pensa apenas em continuar com as Zonas sobre seu governo depois de mandar seus filhos e filhas numa Arena selvagem para que se matassem, por setenta e cinco anos seguidos. Ela massacrou a Décima Terceira Zona e as pessoas ricas homenageiam o dia em que a guerra foi ganha, a Capital tomou controle do mundo, fazendo com que os rebeldes pagassem até os dias de hoje.

Eu sei que eu vou morrer, provavelmente, talvez hoje, talvez amanhã. Porém, se eu passar por tudo isso e, por algum motivo, ganhar, eu vou fazer com que as pessoas se lembrem do gostinho da liberdade; eu não vou mais engolir as merdas que a Capital empurra nossa garganta abaixo. Não vou me calar e fazer nada; eu vou fazer com que o _senhor_ Vandal Savage pague por todo o sofrimento que causou a pessoas inocentes.

E, com isso... Acho que acabo de mudar de idéia a respeito do não fazer nada.

É. Vou mostrar pra eles do que eu sou capaz.

Se eu viver, se eu morrer; vou fazer com que as pessoas lembrem-se de mim – Artemis, a garota chamada de _Deusa_.

* * *

Reviews? ;3


	2. Sétima Zona

Só peço para que comentem. ;3

Boa Leitura. :)

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Justiça Jovem pertence a Greg Weisman/ Cartoon Network/ Dc Universe/ Warner Bros., etc. Jogos Vorazes pertencem a Suzanne Collins. Sou apenas uma fã sem nada pra fazer. _

* * *

**Capítulo I - Sétima Zona**

* * *

_O vento batia em minha face com força e os pingos grossos da chuva machucavam a minha pele exposta; o marrom, o verde e o cinza se misturando numa névoa desfocada, meus olhos apenas procuravam alcançar onde ela estava e se eu a encontraria viva. Eu ofegava, escorregava, mas nada me deteria de chegar à clareira obscura onde ela lutava bravamente para poder voltar pra casa e me fazer companhia novamente._

_Quando parei no meio de duas árvores baixas e dei de cara com a batalha no local, parei para encarar o garoto que atirava bolas de fogo pelas mãos, pés e boca, seus olhos frigidos e deprimidos quando os dela estavam determinados e audaciosos. E eu, ali parado, torcendo para quem que fosse morrer fosse o meta-humano. _

_A única luz no meio da tempestade surtia das cores vermelho laranja e amarelo que apagavam assim que não alcançavam seu objetivo – a habilidosa que lutava com espadas Sai em cada mão; Cada passo, cada movimento calculado com frieza e nada mais eram tão assustadores quanto o sorriso que pairava em sua face queimada, ferida e imunda – aquele que havia sido transferido da máscara. Até eu, a única pessoa que não era capaz de temê-la, senti meus ossos tremerem ao vê-la atacando o jovem. _

_Os momentos do final são os mais tensos, como em qualquer esporte comum. Entretanto, os desse jogo estúpido a frase "se ficar, o bicho pega; se correr, o bicho come" nunca foram tão propícias. Restavam apenas três tributos e ela era a favorita a ganhar o jogo nas pesquisas – eu, claro, torcendo por ela fervorosamente. Ela estava brincando com o garoto poderoso, ela zombava das tentativas chulas de dominá-la e ser vitorioso. Aquilo tudo, para ela, não passava de um jogo, também, e isso me deixou irritada. Eu berrava para que ela parasse de brincar, me aproximava da briga, mas ninguém me via ou ouvia a pior das sensações que eu já senti. Eu só queria que ela terminasse logo aquilo tudo e vencesse, voltasse para casa, voltasse para mim._

_Até que o inesperado aconteceu e o rapaz, de alguma forma, jogou-a ao chão e desarmou-a com sua bola de fogo preparada contra o coração caso ela tentasse alguma coisa. E eu, gritando para que ela se levantasse, fugisse daquela enrascada, era ignorada as palavras provocativas zombando da piedade daquele que a ameaçava no chão, lembrando-o do quão inútil ele era e de que ele correria como da última vez – a arrogância dela foi que destruiu a todos nós. _

_Após ouvir meu grito doloroso espalhar-se pelo campo aberto enevoado, o rapaz atirou a bola de fogo tão forte contra o peito dela que num piscar de olhos um buraco carbonizado surgiu, a chuva apagou o fogo que ameaçava a se espalhar depois de que o canhão soou e anunciou que apenas dois restavam para o fim dos Jogos, eu desabei. _

_Minha irmã jazia morta num chão lamacento e com uma paz desenhada em seu rosto._

* * *

Meu corpo saiu com uma rapidez anormal do colchão desconfortável que não faço nem idéia de como não quebrei a coluna ao meio; meus olhos doíam com a dilatação de como estavam arregalados; eu sentia que havia gritado direto no último minuto em que dormia, mas se minha mãe estivesse em casa, com certeza, já teria vindo me acordar.

Respirei fundo tentando me recompor, minhas mãos fizeram um caminho automático até meus olhos e esfregaram-nos até que eu relaxasse, meus ombros permaneceram tensos de qualquer forma. Olhei eu meu redor sabendo bem de que tudo o que eu havia presenciado era apenas um sonho, mais um sonho – melhor: pesadelo. Eu estava cansada e minha cabeça doía, eu sentia o peso das olheiras sobre as minhas bochechas e aquilo era conseqüência de uma noite de pesadelos seguidos. Quero dizer, pesadelo seguido: sempre a mesma lembrança, sempre eu nunca podendo ajudá-la.

Eu escorreguei minhas pernas para fora da coberta que pinicava e vi os raios fortíssimos de sol adentrando meu quarto acinzentado pelas frestas da persiana de metal, enferrujada e com partes desfeitas. A cama vazia encostada na parede oposta a mim permanecia entocada, com os lençóis do jeito que ela gostava e o travesseiro sempre mais macio que o meu, um desenho de um gato numa árvore e uma menina que nós fizemos juntas uma vez que a professora da escolinha nos contara a história de Alice no País das Maravilhas – ela sempre disse que por causa de meus cabelos, loiros e cumpridos, eu tinha de ser a garota e ela o gato que sumia e aparecia, mas sempre estaria por perto.

O dia de hoje não era bom para mim. Na realidade, para ninguém das Treze Zonas da Nação da Luz – se bem que a Capital ficava muito entretida com ele; Então lembranças bonitas como essa são coisas que devo aproveitar, não é sempre que acontece comigo.

A porta pesada de metal estava aberta e no chão de concreto eu podia ver algumas marcas da borracha da cadeira da minha mãe, a cômoda pequena parada na outra extremidade do quarto onde a luz da janela não batia, e eu pensando no porque que eu acordei hoje de novo.

Ah, sim. Lembrei-me. Pesadelo.

Pus-me de pé e caminhei preguiçosamente até a cômoda, o silêncio daquela casa me trazendo paz pelo bom sinal de saber que meu pai não estava presente. Minha calça jeans já estava no meu corpo e eu tinha de trocar a blusa de flanela pela regata. Agora seria difícil escolher qual: a branca ou a preta?

Eu deveria ter apenas um conjunto de roupas, e eu tinha, há dois anos, apenas a regata branca, a jaqueta de couro velho marrom, um par de botas pretas e um vestido azul para ir às missas nos domingos. Porém, depois dos jogos, eu ganhei coisas que não me pertenciam e eu não tinha muito a fazer se não usá-las – não é sempre que habitantes da Zona Sete têm outras roupas para usar, e Jade ficaria brava comigo se eu não vestisse suas roupas.

Na Zona Sete as pessoas não usam saías, bermudas ou shorts curtos. Não. Não há condições para isso. Durante o dia, um sol e calor absurdo de 50ºC numa cidade onde não há árvores ou sombras; Durante a noite, um frio de congelar os ossos se continuar parado numa mesma posição por muito tempo. Apesar de eu já ter uma pele mias bronzeada, herança de mamãe, minha face e minhas mãos são queimadas e é bem provável que eu tenha hepatite, mas médicos são para fracos e na família dos Crock ninguém vai ao médico sem estar tossindo sangue, ardendo em febre ou perdendo um membro – meu pai é o curandeiro e ele não é muito delicado para isso, mas até que cuidou de mim (naquelas).

Peguei a preta, aquele dia era de luto para mim, e a jaqueta marrom de couro velho, deslizando meus braços pelas mangas quentes que começavam a ferver meu corpo em pouco tempo. Avistei meus dois pares de botas largados num vértice do cômodo e peguei as botas pretas, calçando-as rapidamente depois de me acostumar com o cano apertando minhas panturrilhas. Minha cama continuaria a mesma zona que sempre fora mesmo se eu tentasse arrumar, então a deixei de lado e fui para o banheiro e tentei domar o meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo baixo. Ainda bem que ele não estava tão revoltado hoje, porque seria horrível eu parecer um leão na televisão hoje, durante a _Colheita_.

Um pouco de água quente no rosto (pois a temperatura da água era regulada junto com a temperatura ambiente. Dia sinônimo para banho quente; noite sinônimo para um momento terrível de lavar a louça na água gelada), só para aumentar o meu calor, e me preparei para sair, esquecendo de comer uma torrada passada sobre a mesa – meu pai me espancaria depois, mas se eu estivesse com cabeça para parar mais um minuto naquela casa e comer, eu teria cabeça para me importar com a falta de afeição dele.

Eu moro num edifício baixo, cujas paredes são todas de concreto, sem charme nenhum, e as portas, janelas e escadas são de metal, com infiltração nas paredes do banheiro e da cozinha, mesmo com toda a falta de umidade desse deserto onde vivo; um elevador velho manual, que minha mãe insiste em sair de casa mesmo correndo risco de ficar presa para sempre naquele cubo enferrujado e ainda pegar tétano. Eu não me atrevo a chegar nem perto daquilo, virando sempre à esquerda para as escadas "panorâmicas" até o térreo.

Minha mãe virou deficiente físico depois de um acidente de trabalho numa indústria – uma câmera superaqueceu e começou a atirar os parafusos ao seu redor, pegando justamente na lombar de minha mãe e paralisando seus membros inferiores. Ainda dá pra ver o pedaço cinza fosco restante na pele da minha mãe que os médicos não conseguiram tirar, pois agravariam seu estado. Apesar das dificuldades, ela lida melhor que eu com elas, sempre indo trabalhar no mercado com uma amiga antiga dos tempos de escola, vendo alguns pedaços de pano e bordando algumas coisas para ela vender. Os guardas as vêem e, às vezes, a ajudam a subir a ladeira com sua cadeira de rodas – claro que eu moro no topo de uma ladeira – e eles ficam conversando com ela quando minha mãe procura algo para fazer.

Na rua, poucos postes de luz espalhados de cinqüenta em cinqüenta metros para iluminar os corajosos que ousavam fazer a segurança das usinas durante a noite frigida – meu pai era o chefe dos seguranças na fábrica de platina onde os móveis finos e chiques eram diretamente enviados para a Capital. Explicada a falta de carinho dele? Não? É eu também não engulo essa. Mas se tem uma coisa em que ele prestou foi para preparar a mim e a Jade para um desafio iminente em nossas vidas – os Jogos. Sendo um homem alto, grande e forte, meu pai sempre tivera uma grande habilidade em esportes e uma capacidade física ilustre, então, quando éramos pequenas, ele nos levava para acampar no deserto vizinho a nossa Zona (sem o conhecimento dos guardas) e fazia-nos lutar, aprender a caçar e, às vezes, nos abandonava por uma semana, durante os feriados escolares, por ali para aprender a nos virarmos.

Isso eu devo a ele – apenas isso, ainda bem.

Aqui, na Zona Sete, não passamos uma grande necessidade quanto as Zonas Dez, Onze e Doze, pois somos quase um pólo industrial, então precisamos de energia e de algo para manter as pessoas vivas durante o trabalho duro nessa nossa terra – o clima já um grande obstáculo a se vencer todos os dias; Também não é por isso que somos tratados em berço de ouro. Apesar de termos água encanada e energia, o uso é regulado e energia acabada às oito horas da noite, sendo religada apenas às oito da manhã. O pagamento que recebemos não é em dinheiro para que possamos guardar algo e nos tornemos uma família rica, mas comida e algumas regalias como ventiladores e aquecedores – não podemos usar durante um bom tempo, então o que adianta isso mesmo? Alimentos defumados, enlatados e fáceis de consumo não necessitam de geladeira.

É. Não é nenhum berço de ouro, mas é bem melhor do que ter que caçar seu almoço todos os dias como eu e minha irmã fizemos durante as semanas que meu pai nos largava no deserto – sem água, sem abrigo, sem proteção.

Descendo a rua não movimentada e deserta, eu avistei guardas indo em direção ao pátio principal para dar apoio ao evento da tarde e um deles acenou para mim, provavelmente sabe quem é minha mãe, fazendo sinal para que eu corresse pro meu trabalho. Nem prestei muita atenção nele e segui na direção oposta da infantaria em armadura branca reluzente, com uniforme térmico e armas de choque do tamanho de um javali – comparando por fotos e livros.

Eu trabalho na fábrica de móveis e minha divisão é a de mobília para sala de jantar, ou seja, eu construo cadeiras, mesas, armários, todas as coisas – quero dizer, eu monto já que as peças já saem prontas dos soldadores que ficam num andar abaixo da terra, sobre um calor anormal, queimando suas mãos e fazendo peças com metais aquecidos.

Quando bati o cartão na entrada do grande salão cinza escuro, com luzes brancas fortes dependuradas do teto, tubos de metal espalhados na sala como pilares por onde saíam às peças, esteiras por onde elas corriam e pessoas usando avental, rede no cabelo e luvas de lona usadas, avistei minha amiga de colégio com um lugar vazio ao seu lado, construindo mais um pé de mesas com nossa esteira parada. Prendo meu cabelo num coque mal-feito, coloco a rede e amarro o avental nas costas, caminhando e puxando as luvas de dentro dos bolsos largos.

-BOM DIA! - Bette virou o pescoço tão rapidamente para me cumprimentar que temi que o quebrasse naquele gesto; um sorriso simpático e alegre desenhado em sua face bronzeada do sol, olhos azuis escuros divertidos e sua France encaracolada escapando entre as frestas da rede. Ela tinha um pouco de suor escorrendo pelos cantos de sua face e eu apenas franzi o cenho para sua felicidade estranha.

Não era lá um grande dia para tudo isso.

Eu assenti e peguei o primeiro pé de cadeira que me apareceu, avistando logo o acento e os pregos numa gaveta pesada sobre a esteira rotatória. O guarda se aproximou de nós e nos encarou, eu completamente desligada do porque ele estava há tanto tempo ali.

-Feliz dia dos Jogos Justos, Artemis! – e eu suspirei fundo concentrando-me para mandar minha melhor amiga enfiar aquele cumprimento num lugar não muito educado. O guarda esperou minha resposta e, relutante, eu sorri francamente e respondi o mesmo para Bette que me mandou um sorriso de desculpas.

Assim que o guarda foi embora, Bette relaxou a face sorridente e começou a tirar um sarro daquilo, gesticulando muito e quase atirando uma chave de fenda na mulher que polia um encosto de cadeira à frente. Eu supri uma risada e ela sorriu quando me viu.

-Finalmente um sorriso nesse rostinho lindo. – eu rolei meus olhos para outro lado e meu sorriso se desfez – Nossa, por que você é tão rabugenta, hein?

-Oras, me desculpe se não sou tão patriota como você. – e Bette dobrou suas sobrancelhas juntinhas numa face apologética.

-Desculpa, ta? – ela coloca sua mão sobre meu ombro e eu assento com a cabeça, deixando-a saber que não tem problema. Essa personalidade feliz dela não tinha como mudar, de jeito nenhum, então eu só aceito-a dessa maneira.

Eu até tinha amigos um pouco antes de Jade ser levada pela Capital para os Jogos e alguns deles só falavam comigo porque minha irmã era a favorita a ganhar e nós iríamos morar nas casas chiques da Zona 7, ter tudo do bom e do melhor. Interesseiros. Depois que ela foi morta, a única pessoa que permaneceu do meu lado e chorou comigo quando o caixão fechado da minha irmã desceu da estação de trem foi a Bette, não há outra pessoa que eu confie mais hoje depois dela.

Ela é minha irmãzinha e eu não me importo com o que aconteça comigo contanto que ela não passe por isso.

* * *

Fomos dispensadas na hora do almoço por causa da cerimônia mais tarde e nós voltávamos andando – bem, Bette saltitando – colina acima, conversando a respeito de coisas aleatórias e dos hobbies dela. Apesar de seus pais terem uma lojinha de bordados no centro comercial, perto do pátio principal, todos os jovens de dezesseis a dezoito anos tinham que trabalhar nas indústrias (qualquer uma) antes de poder ser livre e decidir se queria ser um vendedor ou continuar trabalhando nas fábricas. Então, Bette teria que esperar dois anos inteiros para poder fazer o que ela realmente gosta: costurar.

-Eu soube que Dinah Lance vai ser a apresentadora da nossa zona durante os Jogos. – ela diz baixinho depois que o assunto acabou nos aproximando do prédio dela.

-Minha mãe comentou comigo. Que honra... – meu sarcasmo era óbvio. Aquela mulher dizia ser amiga de todos nós, mas quando chegava na hora de selecionar alguém e dar suporte às pessoas, ela era dura e dizia tantas verdades que todos os nossos tributos que chegavam a batalha deprimidos querendo apenas dar fim a tudo.

-E o mentor será Oliver Queen. – eu não pude evitar parar e olhar para Bette que mostrava empatia pelo meu espanto – É. Parece que a Capital não quer mais que ele fique de repouso vendo tantos tributos morrerem depois que ele venceu os jogos há vinte anos. – Bette riu baixinho – Vai fazê-lo mostrar o segredo dessa vez.

-Hum...

Eu me perdi em devaneios depois disso, vendo apenas a boca de Bette se mexendo e respostas automáticas deixando a minha boca. Oliver Queen era o homem mais rico da nossa cidade depois de se tornar o ganhador dos jogos há anos atrás. A história dele é meio sombria e ele se voluntariou como tributo depois que seus pais foram mortos numa explosão de uma usina. Eu penso que ele só foi para morrer e dar um fim ao sofrimento, mas meu pai me disse que foi surpreendente tudo o que aquele homem fez (tudo bem que ele não disse surpreendente e sim apelativo, mas meu pai é muito orgulhoso pra dar o braço a torcer) sendo chamado por todos de Arqueiro Verde. Quando vi alguns vetes dele na escolinha, a professora contando história a respeito dos grandes tributos do passado, as maravilhas que ele fazia com o arco e flechas eram de se parar tudo que estava fazendo e prestar atenção. Era tão surreal, mas tão esperançoso que não havia par de olhos que não vissem aquilo.

Entretanto, depois que foi vitorioso e ganhou a mansão, dinheiro e passe livre entre a Capital e a Zona 7, era raro vê-lo nas ruas e criou-se um rumor de que ele havia se trancando na casa para morrer solitário, esqueceu-se do mundo. Eu não sabia no que acreditar até a notícia e uma pontinha de orgulho surgiu no meu estomago. _Se é ele o mento, então temos uma chance de vencer_.

-Te vejo na Colheita? – Bette perguntou pela quinta vez, acho, e eu balancei a cabeça saindo do meu transe e respondi que sim – Ta bom, então. Vê lá, hein? Não ouse ser escolhida! – ela subia as escadas "panorâmicas" do prédio dela.

-Melodramática. – zombei e ela choramingou com o sarro. Sorri pequeno para ela e voltei a caminhar, erguendo um braço para acenar – Não seja escolhida. – e faço meu caminho de volta para a tortura do meu lar.

* * *

Fechando a porta atrás de mim e virando-me para seguir pro meu quarto vi uma figure jogada no sofá, a cabeça de cabelos loiros como os meus apoiando no encosto enquanto os pés estavam cruzados sobre a mesinha de metal que ganhamos ano passado; a televisão de imagens pretas e brancas ligada, passando algumas reprises dos Jogos do ano passado, e não pude evitar fechar a cara.

-Ta atrasada. – ele abriu a boca depois de um ranger de dentes para um meta-humano jogando bolas de fogo em outras pessoas.

-O que ta fazendo aqui? – eu sei bem o que ele fazia aqui, mas eu só não queria cumprimentá-lo.

-No dia dos Jogos Justos eu sou liberado para assistir crianças serem escolhidas como tributos para morreram numa Arena, como sua irmã. – ele virou-se para me encarar, rugas leves no canto de seus olhos castanhos e embaixo de sua bochecha.

-Lawrence! – minha mãe gritou da cozinha, repreendendo-o e rolando-se para a porta da sala, vendo-me e sorrindo tristemente para mim – Olá, querida. Eu passei o seu vestido e ele está sobre a cama. Vá tomar um banho antes do almoço, sim?

Eu revirei meus olhos e segui para o banheiro.

* * *

Tomei meu banho quente fervente, sentindo minha pele arder a cada segundo a mais eu demorava a tirar o sabão do meu longo cabelo loiro. A água preta escorrendo pelo ralo enquanto eu me enxugava na toalha, minha pele pinicando e o espelho fosco embaçado, mostrando nada mais do que uma iluminação chula do banheiro. Bufei irritada e enrolei-me naquele pano horrível, passando pelo pequeno corredor para meu quarto, meus pais conversando sobre coisas a respeito dos Jogos.

_Essas pessoas são cansativas_, e bati a porta do quarto assim que entrei. Coloquei minha roupa de baixo rapidamente e sentei-me para calçar as botas antes de colocar o vestido – estava com medo de pisar na barra e estragar... Até eu notar que o vestido que eu usaria não era o meu comum de missa, azul esbranquiçado, mangas cumpridas e com um laço na altura da cintura.

Não.

O vestido que se deitava sobre a cama de Jade o que lhe pertencia, verde musgo, lindo, de mangas cumpridas largas, design asiático que minha mãe ganhara de sua mãe há muitos anos atrás. Tinha um detalhe em dourado perto da gola e desenhos de flores numa linha preta, um cinto embutido para regular o caimento em quem o usava e batia na altura de minhas canelas. Eu sorri amargurada para ele, alisando-o antes de lembrar-me que meu pai entraria batendo pés no meu dormitório se eu não fosse logo me juntar pro almoço.

O vesti com extremo cuidado, exatamente o mesmo tempo e carinho que Jade tomava para colocá-lo, e prendi o meu cabelo molhado no rabo de cavalo baixo, puxando todos os fios e qualquer indício de franja para trás.

* * *

-ARTEMIS! – Bette gritou no pé da ladeira, seus pais de braços dados esperando-a com uma faceta triste em seus rostos. Ela acenava alegremente para mim usando seu vestido rosa bebê, algum padrão de flores bordado por ela e um babado fraco nas mangas e na gola, pois Bette adorava coisas desse tipo. Seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos e encaracolando ao redor de seu pescoço e suas costas. Eu acenei levemente para ela.

Eu andava lado a lado com minha mãe enquanto meu pai levava sua cadeira de roda, os dedos ossudos dela entrelaçados aos meus e um leve tremor vindo de uma força um tanto quanto bruta. Minha mãe estava com medo que eu fosse selecionada, óbvio, e eu tentava acalmá-la com massageando as costas de sua mão rodando meu dedão em círculos. Meu pai estava frio, nenhuma expressão escrita em sua face, e seus olhar castanho cerrava-se em minhas costas – isso eu sentia graças ao costume de quando era criança ele ficar encarando eu e Jade duelando para os Jogos. Eu não sei bem o porquê daquilo, mas ele devia estar preocupado também.

Acho... Uma probabilidade _bem_ _minúscula_.

Senhor e senhora Kane era um casal simpático e logo quando avistaram nossa família acenaram com a cabeça, pois sorriso naquele dia triste não deveria existir – eles sempre brigavam com a Bette por causa disso. Minha mãe assentiu de leve com sua cabeça, o cabelo negro voando um pouco sobre seu rosto, e meu pai respondeu com uma saudação curta e grossa. Bette parou ao meu lado para que nós fossemos caladas até a seleção e a senhora Kane foi do outro lado de minha mãe, conversando com ela a respeito de coisas de gente "grande" e meu pai apenas escutava as historinhas convencionais do senhor Kane.

-E que a sorte esteja sempre ao nosso favor. – a senhor Kane suspirou e minha mãe assentiu, tremendo um pouco mais, apertando mais minha mão a cada passo que nos aproximávamos da fila de inscrição.

Bette ficou um pouco sozinha com seus pais, abraçando-os e certificando-os de que tudo daria certo e ela não seria selecionada. Eu, por outro lado, fui parada pela minha mãe que me puxou para baixo num abraço de urso e quase deslocou meu ombro. Supri uma risada maldosa e reclamei um pouco do carinho, apesar de estar adorando aquilo.

-Que você não seja escolhida minha menina. – minha mãe beijou meu rosto e eu beijei o dela, piscando-lhe um de meus olhos.

-É.

Meu pai não se mexeu, mas estendeu uma de suas mãos para tocar meu queixo antes de eu ir embora. Eu o encarei com um bico revoltado e sobrancelhas franzidas. Ele sacudiu um pouco minha cabeça e murmurou um pouco, acariciando de leve meu maxilar e me soltando.

Eis a sua grande demonstração de afeição.

Bette me puxou em seguida para a fila, mas os guardas nos colocaram em linhas diferentes, deixando-nos bem afastadas. As filas que nós fomos, obviamente, de garotas e eu senti pena quando vi menininhas de doze anos sentindo seus dedos serem picados pelas agulhas de certificado e tendo que ter seus olhos analisados por escâneres. Minha vez logo se aproximou e a mulher da Capital puxou minha mão rudemente para si, pegando uma agulha grossa e afiada e pressionando-a contra o meu dedo médio – queria que ela pegasse aquilo e enfiasse em sua bunda, mas eu seria presa se dissesse tamanho desrespeito. Ela, depois de saber quem eu era pelo trocinho eletrônico apitando em frente a ela, espremeu meu dedo contra um espaço ao lado do meu nome num caderno de papel e puxou o escâner ao seu lado, mandando que eu me aproximasse e ela pudesse fotografar meu olho cinza.

Após permitirem minha entrada no Pátio cercado de guardas e grades móveis, me perdi no meio da multidão, não encontrando mais nada a minha frente que não cabeças e o palco no fim da visão: cadeiras onde o prefeito, sua esposa e seus filhos pequenos se sentavam esperando por Dinah Lance, os cinegrafistas montando as câmeras e acertando suas posições, o palácio da prefeitura atrás de um telão gigante ao lado de outros um pouco menores, cobrindo a aparência rústica da casa grande e fazendo que, logo depois, se ligassem e aparecessem as crianças da Zona 7 – de um lado da grade meninos; do outro, meninas.

Um desespero começou a tomar conta de mim enquanto eu avistava os cabelos encaracolados de Bette, mas não conseguia alcançá-la. Eu apenas queria ficar ao lado dela até que essa bagunça toda acabasse, mas as outras garotas não me deixavam passar e os guardas já começavam a me encarar de cara feia por eu estar tão nervosa.

Franzi o cenho e fiquei parada esperando para que os homens do sistema de mídia ajeitassem os microfones e as caixas de som para que começasse logo.

* * *

Dinah Lance deixou a prefeitura após os serventes do prefeito abrirem as portas pesadas e permitissem que ela desfilasse em toda a sua glória loira até o microfone, os a câmera principal direcionada a ela enquanto ela sorria e acenava para as poucas pessoas que batiam palmas, seu salto alto fazendo barulho no pátio calado enquanto ela se aproximava do microfone – seu vestido era longo e de um preto magnífico, eu acho que o nome da parte de cima é corpete, pelo que minha mãe me contou, e ele era levemente volumoso na saia; um chapéu preto com rede sombreando sua face branca de orbes tão azuis quanto a cor do céu e lábios vermelhos como rosa. Apesar de eu não ir muito com a cara dessa mulher, eu devo admitir que ela esteja magnífica hoje comparando com todas as outras vezes que ela já apareceu por aqui – a Capital tem um gosto muito excêntrico pela moda e eu acho que eu prefiro não ter estilo a usar as coisas que eles usam.

-Bem-vindos. Bem-vindos. – ela diz, um sorriso aparafusado em sua face bela – Bem-vindos. – repetiu tentando parecer animada, mas ninguém respondeu a ela. Vi Bette se contorcendo para me enxergar e acenei discretamente, ela sorriu e devolveu o gesto, voltando para prestar atenção em Dinah – Feliz dia dos Jogos Justos e que a sorte esteja sempre a seu favor. – todos rolaram os olhos aquilo e ela continuou – Bom, como de costume, vamos assistir ao vídeo homenageando esses Setenta e Cinco anos de ótimo governo da Nação da Luz! Palmas, pessoal, palmas! – e após disso o vídeo começou a rolar, o narrador de uma voz grave e bonita contava tudo a respeito do que acontecera.

Eu vi alguns bocejando, outros tirando meleca do nariz, mas poucos prestando atenção na tragédia. Eu, Artemis, já havia decorado aquele filme após assisti-los por dezesseis anos – ou, pelo menos, desde que eu me conheço por gente. O vídeo mostra Sir Vandal Savage, o homem imortal, com cicatrizes de arranhões na face e cabelos cumpridos puxados para trás. Ele havia estabelecido que os Estados Unidos da América se tornassem a Nação da Luz depois de um de seus capangas, Lex Luthor, ter se tornado o presidente. Entretanto, esses caras não eram gente boa ou apenas políticos corruptos. Muito pelo contrário.

Eles faziam parte de uma quadrilha de vilões onde os grandes malvados se encontravam, tramando um plano surreal para conquistar a Terra e tirar aqueles que defendiam os cidadãos do mapa: a Liga da Justiça. Por anos houve conflitos entre a Luz e a Liga da Justiça, mas os vilões não conseguiam vencer... Até um deles ter a maior potência do mundo na palma da mão. Aí, a coisa ficou séria...

A Liga da Justiça, numa decisão de diminuir a discórdia no mundo, resolveu ceder temporariamente a Luz que na ausência de seus heróis dividiu o país em Zonas, estabeleceu leis absolutas e punições não humanas, gerando uma pobreza de países do terceiro mundo e guerras ao redor do globo. Vendo que aquilo não dava mais para continuar, a Liga voltou à tona e incentivou todas as Zonas, da dois a treze, a se revoltar contra a Capital, lutar por seus direitos e restauras a paz na civilização.

Então a guerra se desencadeou e a Capital estava quase perdendo a batalha quando a Luz descobriu o Quartel General da Liga da Justiça e explodiu-o com a Décima Terceira Zona. Todos os heróis sumiram após o ataque e a Capital ameaçou fazer o mesmo com as restantes zonas se não jurassem lealdade e servidão a eles para sempre. As Zonas cederam, mas ganharam como punição a execução de 23 jovens anualmente por setenta e cinco anos seguidos, onde escolhiam um menino e uma menina, entre doze e dezoito anos, para lutar até a morte nos Jogos Justos.

É. Eu sei de cor e salteado a história da "minha" Nação e não acho nenhum pouco justo que os filhos dessas pessoas tenham que pagar. No final, tudo não passa de um golpe de estado.

-Magnífico... – Dinah resmungou no microfone, rolando os orbes azuis e batendo palmas. Acho que ninguém mais notou aquele gesto a não ser eu, mas foi bem impaciente para alguém que deve amar mais a Nação do que a si mesma – Agora vamos dar inicio a seleção. – ela sorriu amarguradamente para as pessoas e continuou – Alguém se candidata? – ninguém se mexeu e ela suspirou – Ta certo. Vamos à sorte, então.

Ela seguiu para o baú de acrílico dos meninos onde vários papéis se misturavam e a mão fina e enfeitada por anéis e pulseiras teria de passar por uma orifício simbólico para agarrar o próximo tributo. Abaixei a cabeça pensando positivamente para que ninguém que eu conheça fosse selecionado – em vão. Todos que estavam ali eram da minha geração e foram à escola comigo. Eu saberia, nem que pouco, quem fosse escolhido para morrer naquele jogo.

-E o tributo masculino da Zona Sete será... – após uma pausa para que ela lesse o nome no papel, ajeitando o microfone e fazendo aquele melodrama todo, Dinah continuou – Roy Harper.

Meus olhos arregalaram-se com o nome que eu não ouvia a anos e os meninos do outro lado da grade começaram a formar um espaço para que ele passasse.

Não acreditei em meus orbes quando virei o pescoço para vê-lo, mesmo que seus cabelos alaranjados, suas íris azuis escuras, sua figura alta desfilasse calada e de cara fechada até o palco. Meus olhos direcionaram-se para meus pais na platéia do lado de fora das grades, minha mãe tapava a boca enquanto meu pai olhava pro lado depressivo.

Roy Harper era uma pessoa próxima de minha família até dois anos atrás, depois de tudo que aconteceu com minha irmã. Ele tinha dezesseis anos e ele e Jade eram muito próximos... Não. Eles eram namorados e ele se importava com ela, muito. Eu nunca tinha visto um garoto sofrer tanto quanto o vi no enterro de minha irmã, seus olhos azuis escuros avermelhados e seu ser completamente arruinado pela dor.

Ele parecia melhor agora, mais bonito e mais másculo, parando sem expressão ao lado de Dinah que tocou o seu ombro e lhe partilhou um sorriso empático. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e seus olhos tomaram o rumo da platéia, cerrando-se sobre uma única pessoa que lhe guardava depois da morte de seus pais por pneumonia anos atrás: seu tio, muito parecido com ele.

Distraí-me tanto lembrando o passado, lembrando de Roy, lembrando de Jade, que nem notei quando Dinah falava e pegava o papel no baú das meninas, fazendo seu drama básico e continuando para o anúncio do próximo tributo.

-Elizabeth Kane.

Agora sim eu podia dizer que meu mundo tinha chegado à beira do limite.

* * *

Tudo ficou lento e eu mal podia respirar quando os olhos exasperados de minha amiga direcionavam-se em minha direção, tentando me dar um sorriso assegurador, tentando dizer que tudo daria certo, mas a face dela, aquela insegurança, aquele receio emanando dela. As garotas criavam espaço para ela poder passar e seguir para o corredor antes de andar com os guardas lhe seguindo até o palco. O ar estava escasso, minha visão estava ficando embaçada. Bette fora convocada para os Jogos e ela acabaria morrendo nos primeiros minutos daquilo – ela não era atlética, não era corajosa, não era astuta, e, definitivamente, não era capaz nem de ferir uma mosca. Não tinha como ela parar lá.

_Não! Não! Não! Não! _

Não podia estar acontecendo de novo! Eu não ia perder mais uma pessoa especial por causa de uma punição dos meus antepassados!

Não ia mesmo!

Eu esbarrei nos ombros das garotas para chegar ao corredor antes que Bette alcançasse as escadas para o palco onde Roy já se encontrava e eu senti o olhar dele sobre mim quando parei no corredor, ofegante e me preparando para correr e bater naqueles guardas. Eu não tinha tempo para ser simpática e responder ao olhar preocupado dele agora. _Não tinha_!

-BETTE! – eu gritei e ela olhou para trás (na verdade, todo mundo olhou para mim). Eu disparei na direção do palco e foram precisos três guardas para me pararem, segurando meus braços e um me barrando, parando meus empurrões com os pés – Bette! – ela sorriu apologética para mim e sussurrou um _Tudo vai ficar bem_ com _aqueles_ olhos...

Dinah me olhou interessada, mas eu não tinha tempo para me preocupar com ela. Bette já estava no primeiro degrau.

-EU ME OFEREÇO! – eu berrei e Dinah arregalou os olhos chocada, um tanto de orgulho dobrando nos cantos de sua boca. Bette parou de andar e eu continuei, parando de gritar – Eu me ofereço como tributo!

* * *

**Dependendo do quanto essa fic for popular, terá uma hora que vou deixar vocês fazerem perguntas diretamente aos personagens. ^_^**

**Até mais.**


	3. Tributos

Demorei porque... Bem, precisava de inspiração e estou tentando traduzi-la para o inglês. Mas cá está o segundo capítulo.

Comentem. :3

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Justiça Jovem pertence a Greg Weisman/ Cartoon Network/ Dc Universe/ Warner Bros., etc. Jogos Vorazes pertencem a Suzanne Collins. Sou apenas uma fã sem nada pra fazer. _

* * *

**Capítulo II - Tributos**

* * *

Os guardas que me seguravam pelos braços direcionaram suas vistas para Dinah que estava atônita com as palavras. Roy balançava a cabeça, forçando-me a desistir daquilo, a ir embora o mais rápido que eu pudesse, mas eu fiquei parada e orgulhosa por minhas palavras.

Bette se debruçava em lágrimas e, depois que a apresentadora sinalizou para que me mandassem subir, levaram-na para os fundos da prefeitura, onde iriam dar um jeito de acalmá-la – sabe lá Deus que métodos. Uma coisa eu estava certa: minha consciência estava limpa e minha melhor amiga não iria morrer – não dessa vez, não quando eu estava lá para protegê-la.

Os homens me soltaram para que eu andasse sozinha, mas não deixaram meus lados, forçando as mãos em suas armas gigantes e marchando ao meu lado até o pé da escadaria do palco, onde outra dupla de guardas me esperava no topo. Dinah tinha seus orbes azuis sobre mim o tempo todo e Roy também – eu criava coragem para olhar a platéia e ver a reação de meus pais.

-Qual é o seu nome? – Dinah perguntou quando me largaram a sua esquerda, o microfone próximo a minha boca. Todos me encarando curiosos e preocupados, empáticos com a minha escolha, mas nenhum capaz de realmente fazer algo como fiz.

-Artemis Crock. – ela parecia ainda mais impressionada depois de ouvir meu sobrenome, inclinando seu torso um pouco para trás e fazendo uma expressão um tanto quanto cômica (ninguém estava para risos aquele dia).

-_Crock_? – ela repetiu e eu assenti sem receio, mas devagar, prestando atenção em seu rosto adulto e belo – Seria a irmã de _Jade Crock_? – eu engoli em seco e avistei rapidamente Roy massageando a ponte de seu nariz, tentando controlar sua raiva de mim. Minha cabeça fez que sim – Nossa! Você é uma garota muita corajosa, Artemis. Seria aquela uma amiga sua? – eu não queria responder no microfone, alto para todos ouvirem, não queria aquela atenção toda.

Mas sabe né? Depois de gritar no meio de uma multidão calada, me oferecendo à morte, chamar atenção é até leve.

Eu me calei e cerrei meus olhos nos de Dinah, esperando que ela entendesse meus sentimentos e simplesmente voltasse a finalizar a _Colheita_. Felizmente, ela entendeu, e me deixou em paz voltando ao seu lugar no discurso e sorrindo aliviada daquilo ter acabado "bem".

-Zona See, aqui estão seus tributos! – ela largou o microfone na base e pegou minha mão e a de Roy em suas, erguendo-as e mandando que todos nos aplaudissem e nos desejassem sorte. E todo mundo simplesmente nos saudaram com uma salva de palmas curta, rápida e triste.

Eu tinha que aproveitar meu pouco tempo de vida agora.

-Tributos, apertem as mãos. – ela mandou e eu engoli em seco quando ela soltou minha mão e saiu do nosso meio, deixando que finalmente Roy me analisasse e visse o que o tempo fez de mim, de nós.

Eu vi seu peito inflar lentamente com a quantidade de ar que ele respirava e eu fiz o mesmo, estendo-lhe minha mão direita e esperando que ele respondesse amigavelmente. Porém, o aperto de mão que ele me deu não foi nada gentil, mas forte e quase deslocou meus dedos antes mesmo de nossa luta começar. Meus olhos focaram-se na face do ruivo, ex-namorado da minha irmã, com olhos azuis escuros e um tanto quanto depressivos. O vento batia entre nós e eu não sabia mais o que dizer.

Se ele estava tão determinado para me provar que estava mudado, ele estava certo de que os Jogos seriam dele dessa vez.

* * *

Eu estava esperando há algum tempo num dos quartos da prefeitura. As paredes azuladas com desenhos decorativos de temas rústicos do Oeste antigo, madeira escura nas portas, na parede coberta pelas cortinas de cetim bege, nos rodapés e guarnição; o teto rebaixado em gesso e um candelabro dourado pendendo bem no centro do quarto, iluminando todos os cantos. A maçaneta era dourada também e entalhada pelos padrões; uma cama macia com travesseiros fofos e de casal encontrava-se encostada na parede, lençóis de algodão cobriam-na com bambus chamando a atenção; no chão, um tapete de pele de urso cobria o espaço entre a cama larga e a penteadeira de madeira maciça, o cheiro envolvendo-me aos poucos. O espelho brilhava com meu reflexo e fazia tempo que eu não me via assim, muito tempo.

Parei para analisar minha aparência esquisita. Não era a toa que as pessoas não falavam direito comigo: eu tinha olhos puxados, mas eles não eram escuros como os de qualquer asiático ou índio. Eles eram cinza claros e de uma íris tão minúscula que parecia que eu estava irritada sempre; meu cabelo é loiro e longo, mas não tem muito mais características alemãs ou de qualquer outra raça que meu pai tenha herdado o gene. Ele é cheio, ondulado e frisado. Facilmente me viam como uma louca andando na rua assim; eu não tinha ossos da bochecha altos, mas redondos e finos – como? Não sei. Sou toda errada; meus lábios não puxavam nenhum lado da família. Eles são levemente rosados, bem marcados e cheios; minha pele era de um tom escuro puxado para o amarelo e sabe lá Deus como acabei dessa forma.

Nossa! Eu sou estranha.

E enquanto eu ficava notando meus defeitos, a porta foi escancarada e minha mãe rolava em alta velocidade até mim. Depois de levantar do banco, fui atropelada e ela estava deliberada a se pôr de pé para berrar comigo, me mandar desistir e ficar com ela por aqui; meu pai esperou que a porta se fechasse para avisar que tínhamos três minutos apenas, sentando-se na cama macia. Eu o achei estranho, pois enquanto minha mãe se dependurava em mim para me abraçar e chorar no meu ombro, ele se inclinava para frente e para trás, num balanço ritmado, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre o joelho e o queixo sobre as mãos, olhando para a parede e evitando contato visual comigo.

-Minha filha! – esse grito da minha mãe me fez ficar preocupada, sentando-a de volta a cadeira e acariciando suas costas com cuidado, mantendo-a perto de mim e certificando-me dos espaços entre os soluços não eram falta de ar – Não... _Não_! – ela gritava e unhava o vestido da Jade, como se fosse adiantar muito. Eu não disse palavra alguma – Injusto... Isso é... _Injusto_! – ela reclamava alto, suas lágrimas molhando o verde do tecido – Já me levou uma filha, _Senhor_... Outra eu não suporto...!

-Ei! – eu gritei soltando-a do abraço e segurando sua face entre minhas mãos. Os olhos pequenos estavam fechados e as lágrimas não paravam de escorrer pelo rosto tipicamente asiático de minha mãe – Ei, mãe... – eu suspirei e ela fez uma careta enquanto tentava abrir os olhos medrosos, as íris marrons sem brilho algum ao encarar-me receosas – Você não vai me perder, mamãe. Eu te amo, ouviu? – eu respondi e ela voltou a chorar – Eu prometo. – ela queria fugir das minhas mãos, mas eu beijei seu nariz antes que ela saísse do meu carinho.

Ela recuou num canto do quarto, chorando rios de lágrimas e limpando um nariz chato que escorria sem dó, e eu me virei para meu pai cujo ritmo de seu momento autista tinha ficado bem mais rápido. Eu relaxei minhas sobrancelhas e caminhei até que eu ficasse a sua frente, esperando-o dizer algo. Os olhos castanhos faziam seu caminho lentamente até os meus, mas sua boca estava coberta pela mão e eu pude ver um tanto de preocupação descrita ali.

-Oi. – eu disse a ele e meu pai respirou fundo, pondo-se de pé e se inclinando rapidamente, tentando achar algo em sua calça larga. Arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele escondeu o objeto em suas costas.

-Garotinha... – ele murmurou formando um sorriso em seus lábios, me dando medo, mas eu sabia que não era essa a intenção (acho... Eu espero). Sua mão livre pousa debaixo do meu queixo e ergue-o um pouco, virando minha cara para um lado, depois para o outro. Parou-a no meio e eu resisti ao impulso de estapear aquela mão dali, tomando aquilo como um gesto de carinho; os olhos dele estavam sem brilho como os da minha mãe, mas ele lutava bastante para não demonstrar – Quero que se lembre disto. – e tirou de suas costas uma máscara.

Ele não me deixou olhar o objeto até acarinhar um pouco minha bochecha e sorrir amargurado, soltando meu queixo. Eu tomei em minhas mãos a máscara e a virei para vê-la de frente: ela era branca, com bigodes roxos e uma mancha ao redor dos grandes olhos negros, um sorriso maldoso de gato.

O _lince_. O gato da Alice. A máscara da _Jade_.

Meus olhos voltaram para a face de meu pai que agora demonstrava clara tristeza, o canto de sua boca para baixo, suas sobrancelhas dobradas e seus olhos desviando-se dos meus. Ao som de minha mãe chorosa, eu lembrava-me de quando Jade ganhou essa máscara nos Jogos.

Foi durante uma daquelas situações em que o esquisitão garoto dos laboratórios havia feito uma mistura poderosa com alguma química que incentiva a propagação de um gás venenoso vindo de plantas ali por ali espalhadas. Os patrocinadores da minha irmã estavam faturando muito sobre ela e sua quase vitória, e decidiram que era hora de dar algo para ela se proteger do garoto inteligente, mesmo ela sendo sabida do jeito que era. Não sei como eles souberam do quanto ela gostava do gato da Alice – provavelmente ela comentara com o seu mentor e ele mandou que fizessem esse charme para a quase campeã – mas aquela máscara tinha filtro, visão noturna e de calor, e mudava a voz dela para qualquer som animal que quisesse fazer. Ela passou pelo moleque, claro, e provou que era uma assassina nata para todas as pessoas, usando a máscara e sua roupa imunda para se camuflar na mata – assim como o Lince, surgindo e sumindo para Alice.

Eu olhei de volta para meu pai e ele voltou a sentar-se na cama, olhando para baixo e tentando disfarçar sua preocupação.

-Seja rápida; não deixe rastros nem restos de comida pra trás. Quando montar acampamento certifique-se de que tudo necessário continue na mochila caso precise fugir. – ele me explicava rápido e eu deixei o tom triste de despedida fugir da minha cabeça durante esse meio tempo. Se alguém sabia o que fazer para sobreviver esse alguém era o meu pai e escutá-lo agora, depois de ter me treinado quando pequena, era o máximo que eu podia fazer – Você sabe caçar, né?

-Claro. – não era hora de respostas cretinas, mesmo que eu quisesse lhe responder que eu só havia aprendido porque ele tinha me largado no deserto.

-Ótimo. Vai precisar de proteína. Corra, seja ágil e mostre pra eles que você é quando a hora chegar, garotinha.

Eu não entendi direito o que meu pai quis dizer com aquilo, mas antes que eu pudesse me manifestar, os guardas adentraram e avisaram do fim do tempo.

Meu pai foi até minha mãe e pegou-a pela cadeira, carregando-a para o corredor da prefeitura e ela segurou minha mão por segundos antes de partir, beijando as costas e suspirando contra minha pele – Eu te amo, meu anjo... – aquilo me abalou de novo.

Depois que eles saíram, Bette entrou correndo pela porta e me abraçou fortemente, travando o ar de meus pulmões e quase me matando asfixiada, mas eu não reclamei. Fiquei quieta até ela falar.

-Você não deveria ter feito isso... – ela disse depois de muito agarrada a mim, puxando do abraço e trancando seus olhos azuis em minha face.

-Você não ouviu quando mandei você não ser escolhida. – respondi com um sorriso calmo e ela voltou a chorar – Escuta aqui, não quero saber de você chorando pelos cantos, se isolando do mundo e não comendo suas refeições por minha causa, ouviu? – eu ordenei e Bette voltou a me olhar, lágrimas escorrendo por sua face avermelhada do sol – Por favor, Bette. Fique bem.

-Você vai conseguir, Artemis! Você tem que voltar! – e me abraçou novamente – Você sabe lutar e sabe conseguir as coisas!

-Sei quando sei onde estão.

-Você _vai_ voltar! – ela me intimou e eu não tinha muito mais o que fazer senão respirar fundo e lhe dizer o que ela queria ouvir:

-Eu juro de pé junto que volto. – avisei-a e os guardas escancaram a porta de novo, mandando-a sair que nosso tempo já tinha acabado.

-Vai com Deus, Artemis. Vou rezar por você. – ela murmurou antes de sair do quarto.

-Obrigada.

Depois disso continuei trancada ali por mais um bom tempo.

* * *

Dinah me empurra para dentro do carro e entra em seguida, ficando entre eu e Roy. Ele está tão calado que dói, mas eu me mantenho quieta esperando que o carro caro da Capital nos leve logo a estação para que eu não tenha mais que ver os rostos de pessoas que eu conheça e fique isolada numa cabine do trem. Não estava de bom humor mesmo e aquilo tudo de rever a máscara da Jade não melhorou em nada.

-Vocês vão adorar a Capital. – Dinah dizia animada, cutucando minha coxa e o braço de Roy, falando de como os prédios de mármore eram lindos e as janelas de cristal brilhavam – A comida é uma delicia e vocês vão ter uma ótima vista do por do sol no mar. – eu assenti e Roy fez um som entediado com tudo aquilo.

Dinah continuou a falar sozinha até que chegamos ao destinatário e embarcamos no trem. Depois de nos instalar e o trem partir, ela nos levou até o vagão restaurante e mandou que nos servíssemos pratos exóticos de comidas cheirosas e com aspecto bom, minha boca criando água. Dinah avisou que tinha que ir buscar alguém importante e mandou nós sentarmos, comermos com garfo e faca e apreciarmos as dunas do deserto enquanto fazíamos o caminho rápido e sem paradas até a Capital.

Eu peguei um prato de porcelana chinesa e comecei a me servir com tudo àquilo que me apetecia, esquecendo-me por um minuto de que havia outra pessoa naquele quarto, sentado na poltrona e encarando o nada por tempo demais. Peguei os talheres de prata e me equilibrei sentando no lugar vazio ao lado de Roy, pousando minha louça sobre a mesa redonda e começando a comer.

Fosse o que fosse aquilo que colocava em minha boca, estava uma delicia e fiquei sem jeito depois que notei os orbes azuis de Roy me julgando por ter um apetite aquele momento.

-Qual é o _seu_ problema?!

_Ah, sim_. Eu me esqueci disso: eu e Roy nos odiamos.

-Problema? – eu arqueei uma sobrancelha limpando a minha boca com o guardanapo.

-Você se ofereceu pra morrer por causa de uma pessoa _qualquer_! – as narinas infladas dele podiam deixar qualquer um com medo, mas eu... Eu conhecia a peça há tempos. Eu só tinha esperanças de que ele tivesse mudado essa atitude horrível.

-Em primeiro lugar, ela é minha _amiga_. – eu disse bem devagar e ele revirou os olhos como se aquilo fosse um grande absurdo – E segundo, as pessoas deveriam começar a se sacrificar mais por valores desse tipo. – ele bufou novamente e eu virei à cabeça, olhando para o outro lado e empurrando meu prato para longe de mim.

O _maldito_ fez o meu apetite ir embora. Um grande idiota mesmo!

-Você tem noção do que é aquilo, Artemis? Sabe onde está se metendo por uma amizade que vai te fazer morrer?! – ele continuou a me provocar, seu cabelo ruivo aparecendo na minha visão periférica – Sua irmã ficaria muito irritada se estivesse aqui!

-Você não tem direito algum de falar da minha irmã quando não se sacrificou para ir com ela! – eu rebati voltando a encarar sua face fechada, minhas sobrancelhas estavam tão franzidas que doíam.

-Eu tentei, droga!

-Ei! Os Jogos não começaram ainda. Não se matem! – eu e Roy paramos de nos cutucar e voltamos nossa atenção para um homem loiro mais velho, encostado na parede do vagão decorado. Olhos verdes sobre nós dois, uma garrafa de champanhe numa mão e uma bela taça na outra. Cabelo penteado para trás, barba e bigode cobrindo-lhe a parte debaixo de seu nariz reto.

Oliver Queen. Ele havia envelhecido, conseqüentemente, desde as imagens que eu assistira na escola da sua vitória, mas continuava forte, digamos dessa forma. Dinah ainda não tinha voltado, mas não importava muito. Oliver tinha dado pausa a nossa discussão e desviado toda a atenção para si, andando devagar até a poltrona a minha frente, se sentando e tentando não amassar a calça social e o suéter bege de zíper na maciez. Ele empurrou meu prato para a mesa redonda em frente a Roy e pousou sua bebida sobre ela, bebericando da taça.

-Interessante. Vocês já se conheciam? – Oliver disse tentando conversar, mas eu não estava muito a fim de responder uma pergunta que relacionasse a mim e a Roy.

-Ela era irmã de Jade. – Roy murmurou e Oliver me encarou com olhos verdes mais sabidos, tentando demonstrar que estava impressionado. Não funcionou.

-Ele era namorado dela. – eu respondi e Oliver descobriu o resto sozinho, abrindo a boca e fazendo um som meio humano.

-Agora tudo faz sentido. – a cabeça dele estava assentindo há quase trinta segundos e eu jurava que ele estava bêbado.

-Vai ficar aí, parado, olhando a gente discutir ao invés de nos dar dicas de vencer os Jogos? – Oliver bufou e deitou-se um pouco mais em sua poltrona, bebericando o drinque e encarando Roy de uma forma ameaçadora.

-Vencer não é o primordial, moleque. Mantenha em mente que, - ele gesticulava com a mão livre – por mais que você seja um excelente lutador, você não vai chegar a lugar algum sem noção de sobrevivência.

-Ta dizendo pra ficarmos fugindo? – eu interferi e os olhares voltaram-se a mim – Para não fazer nada e só me distanciar?

-É _bem_ por aí. – e deu um sorriso malandro.

Eu e Roy fizemos algo meio repentino, mas ao mesmo tempo, negando com a cabeça, rindo sarcasticamente e olhando para outro lugar que não a cara de Oliver Queen. Sinceramente, eu esperava por mais. Os vídeos me fizeram esperar por mais.

-E se alguém me achar? Eu paro e penso no meu lugar no universo enquanto alguém me mata? – Roy continuou inconformado.

-Não disse que não vão saber como se defender.

Meus olhos fizeram seus caminhos automáticos na direção de Oliver que tinha uma expressão maliciosa na face, mas sérios olhos melancólicos. Roy estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com nosso mentor e eu comecei a pensar em coisas a perguntar pra ele, coisas que valessem a pena serem ditas e não apenas provocações chulas.

-Vocês – Oliver apontou para mim e para Roy com um dedo que tremia, tentando gesticular com estilo, mas terminou parecendo um idiota. Ele continuou depois de engolir mais champanhe – São meta-humanos?

Eu não tive chance de responder, de novo – Não. – Roy respondeu aborrecido, sabendo exatamente onde aquilo ia parar. Oliver suspirou e olhou para baixo, largando a taça em cima da mesa e coçando sua nuca, desconfortável com a resposta.

-Nenhum dos dois? – ele me olhou esperançoso, mas eu neguei. Não éramos meta-humanos; não possuíamos nenhum poder para nos ajudar naqueles Jogos e estávamos em desvantagem pela expressão obscura que dominou a face de nosso mentor.

-Então vou contar outra coisa para vocês. – Oliver gesticulou para que eu e Roy aproximássemos dele. Eu me inclinei e Roy ajeitou-se em seu lugar, chegando perto de nós dois – Abracem a idéia de que a morte é certa.

Aquilo me deixou furiosa. Eu fechei a face e encostei-me no veludo da poltrona enquanto Roy tentava enxergar a dica do nosso mentor de todos os pontos de vista possíveis. Eu apertei o braço da cadeira enquanto ele continuava a beber.

-Não gostou da minha dica, querida? – os orbes verdes centrados em mim de forma provocativa. Meus dentes trincaram – Bom, é a verdade. A não ser que sejam habilidosos de nascença, não terão chance contra os meta-humanos.

-Bom saber que nosso mentor desistiu de nós antes mesmo da brincadeira começar. – rebati rude a ironia que saía de sua voz rouca e máscula. Não precisamos de alguém que duvide de nós, mas de alguém que nos incentive.

-Desistir? – ele estreitou os olhos – Sabe quem vai ficar correndo atrás de patrocinadores para pupilos mal agradecidos? Eu! Mesmo que eu desista de vocês, _eu_ sou responsável e _eu_ tenho que dar um jeito de manter vocês vivos mesmo que estejam se arrastando!

-Jogar na nossa cara suas obrigações não vai diminuir-las. – Roy só encarava enquanto eu e Oliver discutíamos, com certeza tentando achar um canto onde ele expressaria suas opiniões desnecessárias.

-Não. Não vai. – eu até sorriria vitoriosa se Oliver não tivesse se posto de pé e começasse a marchar dali.

-Ei! Onde você vai? – Roy chamou-o e o loiro mais velho se virou, erguendo sua champanhe e mostrando obvio aborrecimento na face.

-Terminar isso daqui em meus aposentos. Acho que já conversamos o suficiente por hoje. – e voltou a andar, ignorando as implicâncias que Roy fazia para tentar mandá-lo ficar.

-_Sensacional_, Artemis! Meus parabéns! – Roy levantou-se me aplaudindo cinicamente. Eu cruzei meus braços e pernas, fixando-me na poltrona confortável e tentando não me importar com as provocações dele.

-Eu não vou ser legal com alguém como ele.

-Ele vai ajudar a você viver por um tempo mais longo do que viveria sozinha! – eu franzi as sobrancelhas enquanto Roy apontava pela porta do vagão no qual Oliver havia desaparecido – Além disso, ele não é apenas o seu mentor.

-Pode ficar com ele se quiser. – as palavra saíram antes que eu pudesse parar.

Eu fiquei sozinha no vagão restaurante encarando as paredes prateadas e Roy seguiu o ofendido mentor bêbado.

* * *

Na hora do jantar, Dinah pediu para que todos nós nos reuníssemos e tentássemos nos dar bem, conversar normalmente e tentar interagir. Ela veio bater na porta da minha cabine com uma proposta dessas. Eu revirei meus olhos e neguei.

-Não adianta ficar fugindo.

Aquele tom de voz saindo de Dinah não foi exatamente o que eu esperava, nem o que ela disse eu esperava. Claro que pensei que ela fosse falar com a voz aguda, quase gritando, perguntando por que eu não queria jantar e que ela me arrastaria até o vagão restaurante para eu comer a deliciosa culinária dos ricos da Capital. A feição dela era séria e bem diferente daquela que ela apresentava para nós em casa e só então que eu notei que nem as roupas de estilo absurdo não se encontravam mais no corpo dela. No lugar, ainda assim um vestido, na altura dos joelhos, azul escuro, simples e chique, com decote mostrando a pele do tórax com um colar dourado ao redor do pescoço. Salto alto e cabelos loiros soltos sem nenhum acessório chamativo. Ta. Alguma coisa de errado tinha – ou ela era uma pessoa bipolar ou ela não curtia usar tanto pano durante a noite.

Enfim, a expressão dura permanecia em sua face já que eu não respondia então eu bufei e saí do caminho dela, sentando-me jogada a cama enquanto ela procurava pela poltrona para se sentar após escorregar e trancar a porta do meu quarto.

-Sei que é difícil... – ela começou com uma voz até compreensiva e eu a interrompi, sacudindo minhas mãos abertas sinalizando pare.

-Não sabe. Ninguém a não ser Roy sabe o que eu estou sentindo nesse trem. – mesmo que seja horrível admitir.

-Não é porque eu moro na Capital que as coisas são mais fáceis, Artemis! Eu também já passei por coisas anormais quando tinha sua idade. – eu balancei a cabeça e ri ironicamente cruzando meus braços. Ela parecia ter ficado um pouco decepcionada com minha reação, mas não me importei.

-É. Terrível. Ser treinada desde criança para se voluntariar nos jogos com a maior possibilidade de ganhar.

-Parece algo bom, mas não é! Eu aprendi coisas que você vai aprender e espero que não tenha que usar. – eu não olhava em sua face. Ela respirou fundo e se recompôs – Olha, eu não vou competir com você quem sofreu mais que quem...

-Além de ser óbvio quem iria ganhar, não? – eu provoquei e ela arfou as narinas.

-Artemis, eu vou ficar com você por uma semana inteira. Eu vou, querendo ou não, me apegar a você e você a mim. – eu ri novamente e ela continuou – Eu só estou dizendo pra você aproveitar a chance de salvar a sua vida e voltar pra casa.

-Não tem oportunidade nenhuma nesse meio, Dinah! – eu falei seu nome da forma que ela disse o meu – Eu não fui treinada para isso. Tudo o que eu sei eu aprendi na televisão, vendo crianças morrer nas mãos de outras, e meu mentor não pretende nos ensinar para ter menos responsabilidades! Agora me diga, que chance eu tenho?!

-Ter auto-piedade não vai te levar a nada. – eu rangi meus dentes com sua acusação.

-Claro que não. Nada vai me ajudar.

-Quando sua irmã foi escolhida, - eu tremi no momento em que Dinah mencionou Jade e minha boca travou. Eu queria mandar parar de falar dela, mas um lado mais forte meu não permitiu – Nós conversamos muito. Uma garota inteligente que não tinha medo de nada. – meus olhos não saiam dos azuis de apresentadora, testando a e querendo que ela fosse honesta. Não me parecia que ela estava mentindo até então – Ela me disse que, mesmo ela odiasse admitir, seu pai treinou vocês quando crianças e que tudo que ela havia aprendido sobre ser forte ela aprendera com você. – eu engoli em seco.

-Ela mentiu. – eu olhei para a parede.

-Não creio que ela tenha mentido, não. Você é uma garota forte. – eu lhe enviei um mandar de que não tinha como ela saber de uma coisa dessas mesmo que Jade tivesse lhe dito. Pessoas mudam e eu mudei desde que minha irmã morreu – Só uma pessoa forte como você vê a irmã ser levada para os jogos, assiste a sua morte e é capaz de se voluntariar por uma amiga.

-Desculpa, mas trazer lembranças infelizes não vai mudar minha perspectiva, Dinah! – eu me ergui da cama apontando para a porta – Já conversamos o que tínhamos pra conversar. Pode sair agora.

Ela respirou fundo olhou para os lados antes de se levantar e tirar poeira imaginária de seu tecido. Eu cruzei os braços e bati o pé esperando que ela saísse. Ela andou em direção a porta e virou-se para me olhar novamente e dizer algo antes de me deixar aborrecida, matutando coisas que eu não queria nem pensar:

-Não cometa o mesmo erro de sua irmã.

* * *

É claro que eu ficaria com fome a noite. Era tão óbvio que eu me senti corrompida por minha fraqueza e meu orgulho se feriu, pra variar. Eu estava usando um pijama, coisa que a Capital havia colocado estrategicamente em meu guarda-roupa antes de mandarem o trem para minha zona. E até que era gostoso de usar – quente macio e bem bonito perto das aberrações que aquelas pessoas usavam.

Me aventurei pelos corredores do trem durante a madrugada, aliviada por não estar congelando como acontecia quando acordava a noite na minha casa, e quando cheguei num vagão que não deveria ser o restaurante, um vagão depois de onde o meu se encontrava, me deparei com vários docinhos e salgadinhos nas bandejas de prata enfeitando a mesa do café que ficava entre o sofá e a televisão ligada repassando a seleção dos tributos.

Eu fiquei com duvida em sentar pra comer e ter de prestar atenção no programa, mas a minha barriga falou mais alto e eu fiquei com medo do meu estomago comer outros órgãos que estavam ali por perto. Então eu me joguei no sofá confortável e me deliciei com os vários sabores, doces, azedos, salgados e apimentados enquanto eu via o programa do Gladiador Dourado, codinome do apresentador famoso Michael Carter – ele fazia a cobertura de todos os Jogos desde que... Bom, desde que eu me conheço por gente pelo menos.

Ele conversava com outro famoso em sua mesa de escritório que aparecia na tela de plasma posicionada dentro da parede cromado do vagão, a respeito da reprise da seleção que se daria depois de repassar o momento em que o tributo dos Jogos do ano passado se tornara campeão.

Eu enfiava um docinho após o outro em minha boca tentando não me concentrar naquela parte horrível quando senti olhos em minhas costas e me virei para encarar a presença do ruivo de cabelos bagunçados e cara inchada de tanto sono, ele estava com uma calça de moletom e regata coçando as vistas com o clarão da televisão no escuro – eu gostava de ficar no escuro... Ou era mania de viver no escuro graças a energia cortada todas as noites.

-O que você ta fazendo? – Roy perguntou inconformado por eu estar acordada àquela hora.

-Jantando.

Ele revirou os olhos e se espreguiçou, caminhando devagar até o sofá onde eu estava – Eu sabia que você ia ficar com fome. – ele comentou jogando-se ao meu lado e pegando o pão de salsinha e cebola, arremessando-o em sua boca sem questionar.

Eu franzi o cenho e ignorei o gesto, voltando a ver a televisão. Nada de tributos ainda. Só a reprise do momento vitorioso – me dava vontade de vomitar, mas a comida era boa demais pra se desperdiçar assim.

-Sua amiga assim é tão especial pra você ter sacrificado sua vida? – eu não esperava por uma pergunta dessas naquele momento e tive que disfarçar o pão travando em minha garganta.

-Mas é claro! – eu gritei revoltada – Você acha que eu me sacrificaria por idiotas?!

-Quando você era mais nova se sacrificava por coisas idiotas. – ele disse me provocando e eu cruzei meus braços.

-Ah é? Então me diga pelo que me sacrifiquei?!

-Um gato que ficou pendurado no parapeito da janela. Você quase caiu do quinto andar pra pegá-lo. – um sorriso curvou-se em seus lábios e eu corei com aquela acusação.

-Não era um simples gato! Era um gatinho e ele tava pendurado pelo rabo! – eu me defendi e ele supriu uma risada, esticando-se na bandeja em meu colo para pegar mais doce – E essa daqui é minha! Vai pegar a sua! – eu estapeei a sua mão coloquei a bandeja no sofá, longe do alcance de Roy.

-Não sou o único que gosta de ficar vagando pela noite, então?

Eu e Roy pulamos quando ouvimos uma voz vindo da mesma direção dos vagões que tinham nossos quartos. Eu cerrei minhas mãos em punhos e Roy grunhiu ao ver Oliver andar até onde a luz alcançava pra se sentar na poltrona do lado dele e bebericar da garrafa de licor de cacau.

-Ótimo. Lá se foi minha paz. – eu murmurei e Oliver revirou os olhos.

-Quem disse que podiam comer meus docinhos? – ele franziu o cenho quando viu as bandejas semi-vazias.

-Você os largou pra pegar bebida. Eles pareciam solitários. – eu rebati e Roy supriu uma risada.

-É. Bom, devia saber que televisões não ficam aparecem ligadas com o canal especifico dos jogos por coincidência e bandejas com comida não voam por vontade própria e ficam estrategicamente colocadas na mesinha do café pra facilitar pros convidados. – ele largou a garrafa de licor sobre a mesa e acomodou-se na poltrona. Ele não estava de pijama, mas também não usava a mesma roupa de hoje cedo.

Pelo menos ele não era tão porco assim...

-Sinto muito que usufruímos mais que você, ó sábio mentor. – Roy disse ironicamente e passou um braço para o encosto do sofá, atrás de mim.

-Vejo que estão se dando bem... – Oliver mencionou num tom malicioso e eu massageie as minhas têmporas.

-Ah... Só me faltava essa! – eu olhei-o incrédula da quantidade de besteira que podia passar em sua cabeça – O máximo de bem que nós vamos nos dar é ficando longe um do outro. – joguei a bandeja de prata no lado vazio do sofá e escorreguei para o canto longe do braço de Roy, deixando bem claro pra quem for que tivesse idéias estúpidas que nada estava acontecendo.

-Eu só estou alongando o braço. – Roy bocejou, mas seu braço não saiu do topo do encosto.

-Claro. – Oliver deu de ombros e voltou-se para a televisão – Vamos ver de novo com quem vocês vão lutar pela sobrevivência, crianças.

E os seletos começaram a passar, mas o sono começou a tomar conta de mim. Eu não queria dormir ali perto dos dois, correndo o risco de ser zoada, mas a lei de Murphy meio que não permitiu aquilo – quanto mais eu tentava me manter acordada, mais sono eu tinha e eu mal prestava atenção nos apresentadores escolhendo os tributos.

Os detalhes que guardei foram poucos e os nomes, coisa que sou realmente boa, o sono não me deixou decorá-los. Guardei, pelo menos, os rostos de alguns tributos de certas zonas, como o cara gato, de ombros largos e cabelo preto, bem musculoso e com olhos azuis turquesa da Zona 12; o garoto novo, de uns doze anos, e a garota, uns dezessete anos, de pele verde da Zona 11; os casais de irmãos das Zonas 10 e 4; um cara e uma menina de pele azulada da zona 3; e os magos da Zona 1.

Tudo o que lembrei em seguida era uma lembrança antiga: Roy me segurando pelas pernas enquanto eu tentava pegar o gato do outro lado da janela e Jade dava risada de dentro do quarto, se divertindo com as palhaçadas minhas e de Roy.

.

Acordei em meu quarto e fiquei me perguntando como vim parar aqui. Mas tudo fez sentido quando me recordei dos fatores da noite passada e deduzi que Roy me ajudara.

Não tão mal como julguei, mas não vamos nos tornar mais que normais um com o outro. Não quero me arrepender de nada e não pretendo me arrepender por causa dele.

Coloquei o vestido de Jade e calcei os sapatos sujos de terra da minha cidade. Segui pelos corredores vazios até me deparar com Dinah sentada a mesa do café junto de Oliver e Roy que conversavam a respeito de estratégias dos Jogos, pensando em todos os tipos de tributos que apareceram ontem.

-E aqueles de pele azul? O que eles fazem? – Roy perguntou tomando um pouco de achocolatado.

-Eles têm poderes criogênicos. Congelam o que quiserem se houver umidade no ar. – eu limpei a garganta e todos olharam para mim. Dinah mostrou um sorriso um tanto quanto vitorioso e me deu um bom dia antes de voltar a tomar seu café e prestar atenção à conversa de mentor e pupilo dos dois homens.

-Fico feliz que se juntou a nós. – Oliver me cumprimentou passando geléia em seu pão e se dirigiu a Roy novamente – Eles têm mentes homicidas ainda mais sendo da Zona 2.

-Já estão falando dos tributos? – eu perguntei sentando me do lado livre da mesa quadrada de madeira. Um prato vazio a minha frente que fiz questão de preenche-lo com tudo que me apetecia por ali.

-Com certeza já estão falando de vocês. – Oliver me respondeu e bebeu licor de uma tacinha minúscula, seus olhos verdes me encarando – Não há muito que falar, pelo menos.

Eu ignorei a ofensa porque eu ainda estava sonolenta e não queria discutir aquilo naquele instante. Ainda queria saber sobre todos os tributos poderosos.

-Certo. Por que não nos falam dos tributos verdes? – eu comentei lembrando a carinha de choro do garotinho quando ele havia sido selecionado.

-Bom... – Oliver voltou a falar um pouco mais animado e menos grosseiro do que ontem. Dinah tentava não parecer muito mais orgulhosa, mas aqueles seus olhos azuis brilhavam todas as vezes que se voltavam pra mim e eu a pegava me encarando – Os de pele verde são conhecidos como _metamorfos_. Todos mudam de forma, mas alguns têm poderes à parte já que é uma raça misturada com alienígenas.

-Alienígenas? – eu e Roy cuspimos nossas bebidas, chocados com a revelação, e Oliver fez uma cara de quem estava se divertindo muito com os caipiras.

-Nossa Zona não faz lá muitas revelações desse tipo, né? – eu ainda estava muito chocada pra me pronunciar e Roy ainda limpava o achocolatado escorrendo pelo nariz – Pois bem, há muito tempo atrás alienígenas vieram para a Terra tentar a vida quando ainda havia chance. Os _metamorfos_, podendo tomar a aparência qualquer que desejassem, acabaram se procriando e dando no que temos hoje como seus herdeiros. – ele riu do que imagino nossas feições e continuou com a lição – Não dá pra falar do nível de poderes deles, pois são da Zona 11 e a maioria não sabe como usar os poderes se não forem chamados para os jogos. Digamos que a sorte está a seu favor se a única cosa que esses tributos souberem fazer seja metamorfose.

-Por que pode ser pior? – Roy fez a pergunta idiota e eu meio que o olhei impaciente.

-Tudo pode ser pior, gênio! São tataranetos de alienígenas. Poder é o que não falta naqueles dois! – Roy iria responder alguma coisa, mas Dinah intrometeu espantando os dois homens.

-É, mas eles ainda podem não saber usar os poderes direito. O máximo que eu já vi fazerem na televisão é terem uma cor de pele de um humano comum, mas não usam muito isso por tomar muita energia.

-Alguns têm poderes telecinéticos. – Oliver comentou e Dinah pensou um pouco a respeito antes de responder.

-Sim, mas são os que conseguiram desenvolver depois dos jogos. E não foram muitos da Zona 11 que ganharam.

-É... – Oliver pensou coçando o queixo e voltando a sua explicação – Enfim. Tomem cuidado para que eles não se transformem em tigres perto de vocês.

-Certo... – como se eu pudesse ficar de olho onde eles estivessem.

-Tem alguém mais poderoso que devamos saber? – Roy continuou pensativo.

-Claro que sim. Fiquem muito atentos com os magos. – ele dizia bem sério – Alguns precisam de um amuleto pra realizar feitiços, mas não é permitido levar brinquedinhos para a Arena então à única forma de eles conseguirem é por patrocinadores. Agora, outros só precisam pronunciar as palavras e vocês vão cair mortinhos sem que esperem. – realmente poderosos – E têm outros que no gesticular executam a magia. Esses vocês fiquem longe e tentem não provocá-los.

-E como nós descobrimos como são os que gesticulam? – eu cruzei meus braços com aquilo, meio revoltada.

-Não só pensem em vocês no treinamento. Mantenham os olhos abertos para todos seus adversários e aprendam tudo sobre fraquezas dos meta-humanos.

-Ou pelo menos tudo que conseguirem. – Dinah tentou diminuir a tensão das palavras de Oliver.

-Claro.

* * *

**Ta aí. **

**Meio dramática, um pouquinho dos personagens e coisas necessárias. **


	4. Metrópolis

Demorei... eu sei! Podem brigar comigo! Mas aqui está mais um longo capítulo pra saciar a sede de curiosidade de vocês! :D Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Justiça Jovem pertence a Greg Weisman/ Cartoon Network/ Dc Universe/ Warner Bros., etc. Jogos Vorazes pertencem a Suzanne Collins. Sou apenas uma fã sem nada pra fazer. _

* * *

**Capítulo III - Metrópolis**

* * *

A tarde terminava aos poucos e eu e Roy já não agüentávamos mais aquela viagem insuportável de trem. Precisávamos do sol mesmo que queimando nossas peles – o que o costume não faz? – e estávamos agitados com a chegada a Capital que seria a qualquer instante. Nós estávamos com nossas roupas de domingo desde o dia anterior e eu precisava, urgentemente, de uma troca um pouco mais calorenta – eu até colocaria o pijama se alguém não tivesse entrado no meu quarto enquanto eu tomava café da manhã e o tivesse pegado para lavá-lo.

Dinah já estava com seu quarto conjunto de roupa, noturno e estilo Capital para parar de me confundir – espartilho roxo escuro elevando os seios, mangas bufantes brancas com babado bordado em padrões que eu não queria prestar muita atenção, saia longa um pouco volumosa nos quadris com detalhes bordados entre os tons que a enfeitavam. Um chapéu com véu no rosto pendia em sua cabeça enquanto os belos cabelos loiros fixavam-se em um coque lateral – isso nunca pararia nos meus cabelos. Bota de salto alto preta e uma pequena bolsa presa a seu braço. Todas as vezes que passava por um espelho, ou quando um espelho passava por ela, dava um jeito de arrumar os mínimos defeitos de seu andar ou de suas vestimentas, sempre tirando pó imaginário de suas roupas.

Oliver estava bem mais vestido quando lanchávamos à tarde no vagão comunal – descobri o nome depois que Roy me disse que nosso mentor havia me levado até meu quarto assim que eu tombei minha cabeça no encosto do sofá. Eu acho que agradecer aquilo não mudaria nada e Oliver já havia mudado a forma como estava me tratando sem nós termos trocado muitas palavras, o que eu acho estranho demais. Mas aí tem todo o mistério de que Dinah podia tê-lo feito mudar de idéia durante aquele jantar em que eu não fui – e me arrependi amarguradamente. Um terno azul marinho, com listras tremidas enfeitando a costura e se espalhando bem pela vestimenta, uma camisa clara de tom pastel por baixo e uma gravata borboleta branca combinando com o a risca de giz.

Eu até o elogiaria se não estivesse preo

cupado com o estado físico do vestido de Jade. Roy me encheu o saco por eu continuar a esfregar as partes amassadas com força, tentando desfazer a imperfeição, mas avisei-o que eu poderia até não querer saber de papo com o povo da Capital, entretanto meu vestido ficaria impecável para prová-los que não é porque não moramos na Capital que não cheiramos bem ou não nos vestimos bem como Michael Carter às vezes cismava em tirar sarro junto dos tributos.

Eu sou limpinha, droga!

-Está tendo tanto trabalho para que gostem de você? – Roy me provocou apoiando-se na janela de vidro esperando que aquelas matas litorâneas dessem fim para nós vermos o sol beijando o mar da cidade Capital.

-Se eu quisesse que gostassem de mim, a primeira pessoa que eu iria tratar bem seria meu adversário. – eu olhei-o de soslaio enquanto ajeitava os laços pretos do vestido de minha irmã; os orbes azuis escuros em mim, eu ri internamente, vitoriosa.

-Esse vestido...? – ele apontou, só notando agora o que eu usava e eu assenti, ajeitando a barra e as mangas.

-É dela. – eu acariciei o tecido e olhando para o passado. Minha irmã ficava maravilhosa nesse vestido!

-É seu. – meus olhos viajaram de volta para a cara dele e ele abaixou os olhos – Ela não precisa dele.

-Não diminui o valor sentimental que ela tinha por ele e eu vou continuar tendo por ela. – eu me senti bem irritada de repente. Sempre que ele falava de Jade as coisas não acabavam muito bem.

-Não tem haver com carinho, Artemis. Ela te deu esse vestido. Ele é seu! – ele insistiu e eu dei de ombros.

-Você nunca entende nada, _cabeça de cenoura_. – e me dirigi para a poltrona mais próxima, tomando cuidado ao me sentar no macio e não amassar minha roupa.

-Vai voltar com os apelidos?

-Eles sempre estiveram aqui, _topetinho_. – ele arfou as narinas e eu cruzei meus braços.

-Pare de brincar, Artemis. – e o bipolar estava de volta – Não é algo que devamos nos ligar agora.

-Se não brincar comigo, Roy, – eu mencionei seu nome da mesma forma que disse o meu – Com quem você vai? Oliver? Dinah? Quando morrermos eles não vão passar de lembranças rápidas antes de nossa morte.

-Eu não pretendo morrer, Artemis! – de repente ele estava perto de mim, mãos cerradas e duras nas laterais de seu corpo e sobrancelhas franzidas – Eu tenho que voltar pra trazer sossego a pessoas como seus pais na nossa Zona!

Ele é muito engraçado não? Ele _não pretende_ morrer?! Bom, ele não é o único que procura por probabilidades nesse mundo – mesmo que minha vida seja um martírio e eu a odeie, morrer não era um destino que eu almejava aos dezesseis anos – mesmo por tudo que passei.

Mas a realidade dura das coisas e que todos nós temos que encarar um dia, crescer e dar a cara pra bater, é que somos sacrifícios para manter um circulo vicioso, incorruptível e cruel de figurões da Nação da Luz que, querendo ou não, nos faz pensar que essa nossa tradição é o que mantém a paz para nós, os pobres e burros dos distritos que vivem sob seus comandos.

-O que _quer_, Roy, ou o que "pretende", não importa! – e ele conseguiu trazer o pior de mim a tona, novamente. _Esse_ tem um dom impressionante de me tirar do sério – Quando pisarmos lá fora, eu e você seremos apenas peças no jogo deles e, se eles quiserem te derrubar; eles vão! Então, não fique se gabando da sua _força de vontade_ pra alguém que sente na pele exatamente o que você sente!

Oliver e Dinah escutaram nossa discussão e viraram suas cabeças na nossa direção, seus olhos de soslaio preocupando-se caso um de nós pulasse no pescoço um do outro.

-Só que eu vim pra cá porque eu _fui_ escolhido! – ele exaltou batendo no peito e com o cenho cerrado.

-Você quer o que? Um prêmio? Uma salva de palmas? Uma oração por sua pobre alma desafortunada? – eu desisti de tentar não amassar o vestido e levantei, fechando a distância entre nós e fazendo com que minha cara estivesse no campo de visão de seus olhos de fuzil. Ele estava muito puto.

-Ei, crianças. Já deu. – ouvi Oliver dizer antes de Roy grunhir e bater em sua coxa pra não me machucar. Eu não pisquei meus olhos enquanto Dinah tremeu e Oliver marchou até nós.

A mão de Roy apontou a direção contrária de onde íamos e seus olhos azuis estavam opacos, cheios de amargura por algo que não sei explicar – DEPOIS DE TER VISTO TUDO PELO QUE SUA MÃE PASSOU QUANDO A JADE MORREU, VOCÊ AINDA É CAPAZ DE SE OFERECER?! – certo. Agora eu sabia o que aquele olhar significava – ARTEMIS, SUA MÃE PODE PRESENCIAR A MORTE DE OUTRA FILHA! – Oliver segurou Roy pelo ombro e ele se debateu, puxando o braço e apontando um dedo na ponta de meu nariz – Sua consideração é maior por uma garota _qualquer_ do que por sua _família_!

Agora eu não me segurei – SE ESTIVESSE TÃO PREOCUPADO ASSIM COM A MINHA MÃE OU COM A MINHA FAMÍLIA, NÃO TERIA NOS IGNORADO TODOS ESSES ANOS!

-Basta. – a voz firme de Dinah nos fez virar para ela que estava parada atrás de mim e de Roy. Pensei que ela fosse dar sua visão da nossa discussão, tentar acalmar aquilo ou berrar conosco por estarmos fazendo escândalo no trem, porém ela somente apontou para as paredes pretas do túnel em volta dos trilhos por onde passávamos e respirou fundo, sorrindo tristemente – Vão perder a vista se continuarem discutindo.

Quando voltei para encarar Roy e continuar nossa discussão, Oliver já estava entre nós e me empurrando para a janela longe da qual Dinah convidava o ruivo para assistir junto. Eu cruzei meus braços e o estado do vestido de Jade já não importava mais.

Oliver me largou quando minhas pernas encostavam-se à parede cromada do trem e meus olhos estavam no vidro que ainda não mostrava a bela visão do sol poente – ou provavelmente nós estávamos tão convictos de nossa briga que perdemos as poucas coisas que nos restava aproveitar; Eu vi os cabelos loiros com mechas mais claras de rabo de olho enquanto os orbes verdes tentavam desvendar minha raiva.

-Não íamos nos matar. – eu avisei-o quando ele continuava quieto demais.

-Eu só não queria que meus pupilos aparecessem com rugas de estresse. – meu pescoço automaticamente se virou para que eu pudesse encará-lo inconformada com sua futilidade. Ele deu de ombros e voltou a ver a janela – Pelo menos a intenção foi boa.

Eu poderia ter respondido àquilo, mas eu estava irritada e todas as vezes que eu olhava Oliver eu podia ver a camisa bege esbranquiçada dentro da calça social marrom do meu ex-cunhado de fundo, e o que eu definitivamente o queria numa boa distância do meu alcance – eu iria quebrá-lo a três metros se ele ousasse esfregar na minha cara o que eu faço ou o que eu deixo de fazer.

Entretanto, a raiva e a mágoa foram embora quando aquele brilho alaranjado vindo do horizonte sobre águas cristalinas desenhando ondas e reflexos em sua superfície tomaram meu campo de visão.

Eu nem senti meu queixo cair e meus olhos arregalarem com a deslumbrante vista, estava contente demais – o mar é a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi. Tão amplo, sem fronteiras e independente. A palavra mar me lembrava liberdade e isso é meu sonho de consumo inalcançável – mesmo que um tributo vença os Jogos a diferença será que terá um título, uma casa bacana e poderá visitar a Capital sempre que tiver vontade.

(Ah! Mas é claro! Como eu poderia me esquecer desse detalhe extremamente importante: quando o último vencedor da Zona alcançasse tal idade, se houvessem mais de um, o vencedor mais novo era obrigado a tomar seu lugar e ser o mentor consagrado dos tributos dos anos seguintes.)

Inspirador, não?

De qualquer forma, outra coisa que dominou minha visão foram os prédios enfeitando a baía dentro de uma muralha – apenas cumprida; a altura não era tão relevante – de marfim brilhando com os raios do sol cálido e exibindo a arquitetura típica da Capital: arranha-céus suntuosos, cada qual com suas características; mansões espelhadas e praças abertas, com estátuas gigantes de ouro e árvores raras (pelo menos pra mim); postes de energia grossos como torres e automóveis tão modernos que quase flutuavam. Ruas lotadas de pessoas sorridentes e sociáveis, brincando com seus cachorros de pedigree casto e suas crianças de ouro.

O caminho que o trilho do trem percorria nos fez subir uma rampa alta, mas nada íngreme, até que estávamos a dez andares do solo. Eu tremo só de lembrar em ver aqueles carros caros e grandiosos minúsculos e pessoas com roupas coloridas como formiguinhas na colônia – a única diferença, novamente, era o fato de eu não ver ninguém trabalhando tão pesado quanto uma formiga.

Rapidamente, antes que eu pudesse aproveitar o divertido prédio do jornal da Capital com um planeta gigante rodando em seu topo – cujo nome era _Planeta Diário_ – estávamos entrando numa estação enorme completamente de vidro lotada de pessoas gritando alvoroçadas, batendo palmas e chamando torcendo por nós. Eu quase pulei para trás quando um cara com a face pintada de azul e vermelho com cílios postiços cor de rosa batia na janela, o trem diminuindo a velocidade e parando, animado com a minha presença.

Quando olhei para o lado, Oliver estava mais para trás e eu pude ver Roy acenando junto de Dinah para os ricos insanos da Capital, dando a eles o que queriam com um meio sorriso típico que ele usava para seduzir as garotas na Zona 7 – isso antes de ele resolver ficar com Jade. Dinah estava orgulhosa do ruivo _mala sem alça_ e forçava seu sorriso mais amplo enquanto os guardas desciam do trem e mandavam todos abrir espaço para que pudessem passar com as malas de nossa representante (ela me convenceu de que ela seria responsável pelo nossa presença impecável e pontual em todos os lugares e nos ajudaria da forma que ela pudesse enquanto lutássemos nos Jogos) e, depois, nos levar em segurança até nossos alojamentos que eu não lembrava onde seriam.

Alguém limpou a garganta e eu me virei para ver o loiro sorrindo satisfeito para mim, levando um dedo na direção do meu queixo e forçando-o levemente para cima, fechado minha boca. Eu provavelmente parecia uma retardada apática a vista dos ricos da Capital enquanto Roy era o bonitinho da Zona 7 com o sorriso galanteador.

-Não se preocupe. – a voz grossa de Oliver soou e me acordou de mais uma sessão de surra mental, desta vez em mim mesma. Ele deu sinal com a cabeça para que eu o acompanhasse na direção da saída do trem – O povo de Metrópoles gosta de gente _risível_.

Eu provavelmente voltei a essa característica quando ouvi aquela palavra saindo da boca de Oliver Queen.

Item que dever ser riscado da minha lista quando eu tiver tempo de reformar o meu caráter: não julgar um livro pela capa ou por suas aparências públicas.

* * *

Depois de darmos uma volta pela cidade na limusine maravilhosa que nos acomodava bem, ainda mais as oito malas de Dinah, e a ouvindo falar de alguns pontos turísticos os quais agradavam meus olhos – qualquer lugar que tivesse árvores foliadas em suas ruas me agradaria, na realidade – seguíamos por uma estrada coberta por copas de árvores imensas que nos levavam a outro lugar. As luzes da cidade enfeitando-a na noite atrás de nós não me deixavam ficar parada no banco de couro. Era maravilhoso ver aquelas cores diferentes e aquele ar fresco e leve mesmo sendo uma cidade tão povoada.

-Assim que chegarmos ao _Palácio da Justiça_, vocês serão deixados com os esteticistas e a estilista. – eu me virei para encarar Dinah que retocava a maquiagem no veículo em movimento sem o batom escorregar um milímetro longe de sua boca.

-Não sejam teimosos e deixem que eles ajeitem vocês. Tributos bonitos ganham patrocinadores e eles fazem diferença, não esqueçam. – Oliver nos alertava – Além do que, precisarão de toda ajuda que puderem ter.

Eu franzi o cenho com aquilo. Eu sei que não sou o exímio exemplo de beleza, nem chego perto, mas não precisava esculhambar. Porém, por mais tentadora a3S oportunidade de responder aquilo, não falei nada. Oliver estava certo no final das contas – o povo da Capital se preocupa com as aparências e com seus poderes nos Jogos. Tanto faz se você for inteligente, capaz de sobreviver por dias numa selva repleta de perigos ou simplesmente humano. Se não for meta-humano ou bonito, não teria chance de ganhar patrocínio e acabaria morto mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Eu mal notei que o carro parou quando um guarda abriu a porta da limusine e sinalizou para que nós saíssemos. Nem sei o que achei naquele momento, mas alguns homens usando ternos faziam filas para pegar as bagagens de Dinah e voltavam para trás das portas de vidro automáticas. Voltei meus olhos acima e visualizei o prédio onde ficaríamos pelas próximas duas semanas: o _Palácio da Justiça_.

Apesar de ser enorme e muito bonito, não lembrava nada a um palácio. Ele era redondo, com vidraças enormes por onde a luz passava e tinha apenas seis andares. Ele era prateado puxado para o branco – imagino que durante o dia aquilo ali brilhe tanto que possa servir como um farol – e bem largo. Depois de entrarmos, eu vi que fazia jus ao tamanho: um grande salão de recepção, com obras-primas penduradas nas paredes e artes espalhadas em prateleiras bem localizadas, não deixando nada muito cansativo e tornando tudo cada vez mais interessante. Sofás esparramados por ali e um quadrado de monitores gigantes, telas que reproduziam o Gladiador Dourado e um assistente comentando animadamente a respeito dos Jogos dos anos anteriores, dependurado do teto e centralizado na sala. Seguranças espalhados pelo lugar e corredores que puxavam para cantos diferentes, alas, cada qual saindo de sua direção e levando para algum lugar.

Eu estava muito espantada com aquilo tudo e não tive tempo de ver se o ruivo irritante estava aproveitando a vista, além de que não importava mesmo – era certo que iríamos morrer; se ele é burro o suficiente para achar nada disso daqui emocionante por si só, não serei eu quem vai lembrá-lo disso. Não agora quando era muito mais legal seguir por um dos corredores que levava a Ala Leste do Palácio da Justiça.

Foi só então enquanto andávamos no corredor de paredes pintadas em cinza chumbo com luzes pálidas nos levando a algum lugar que eu descobri que aquilo ali era muito maior do que imaginava: quando menos esperava que uma janela fosse surgir naquele lugar escuro comparado com toda a clareza e limpeza de Metrópoles, do prédio em si também, as paredes pretas não existiam mais para dar lugar a um caminho envidraçado, com meras luzes penduradas de uma única faixa restante do teto, e que seguia bem mais adentro do que o imaginado.

Ao olhar para fora, nós passávamos dentro de uma passarela, uma enorme avenida dentro do local, completamente iluminada e cercada por arquibancadas fixas altas; depois de olhar para o outro lado e ver um armazém – que, para mim que vinha de um lugar cheio de armazéns de concreto armado e indústrias sem graça, não parecia nada – da mesma cor sólida que dominava a arquitetura da cidade, as portas levantadas e empregados do local enfiando as carruagens com cavalos de raças majestosas de cores diferentes; deduzi que o final da avenida era onde um vão circular se encontrava, um grande espaço e mais atrás o começo de um pilar redondo de uns seis andares que possuía um terraço coberto por algo similar a parte redonda da fachada do Palácio da Justiça.

Era majestoso. Eu nem tive tempo de sentir raiva do povo da Capital por viver num lugar tão belo enquanto passava ali por cima.

* * *

-Certo. Eu estou cansada de brincar de cobra-cega, Dinah! Estamos andando há horas por corredores escuros e eu nem sei onde estão me levando! – eu reclamei revoltada com as poucas luzes e os guardas musculosos em branco nos levando até tal canto que Oliver e Dinah não queriam nos dizer. Acredite se quiser, mas os ruídos de Roy eram mais irritantes do que meu desabafo agora – Estamos na Capital, ou não? Cadê a luz daqui?

-_Pfft_... Novatos. – Oliver murmurou segurando uma risada e me deixando mais nervosa.

-Chegamos. – ela respondeu com um sorriso meio malicioso quando um brilho pálido estendeu-se nas portas que aparecerem no final do corredor escuro me cegando momentaneamente.

E era uma sala enorme e redonda, dividida no meio com divisórias de aço. Uma cama que parecia ser gelada de cada lado, com escorredores do lado e localizada no centro de cada metade. Um estofado de branco de couro como colchão e utensílios suspeitos pendurados em locais específicos na estrutura da cama. Outras coisas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto também, mas eu notei mais as pessoas usando aventais brancos e máscaras antivirais nas bocas.

Tudo bem que se eu gritasse que não topava fazer cirurgia e isso não mudaria minha personalidade eu seria a maior idiota que a Zona Sete um dia escolheu, mas era de arrepiar ver aquelas pessoas se dirigindo até mim e falando comigo com aquele obstáculo de plástico no caminho. Além de que Oliver e Dinah se divertiam as minhas custas na maior cara de pau.

-Venha. – uma mulher (acho que era do sexo feminino porque a voz era fina) com cabelos espetados brancos e olhos verdes com cílios postiços atirando para lados diferentes com ângulos diferentes.

Eu me assustei com aquilo. Admito. Me virei para ver se Dinah falava alguma coisa ou Oliver, ou até mesmo Roy se manifestava e falava a besteira primeiro, mas a outra pessoa já o encaminhava para o seu canto e meu mentor saía conversando com Dinah porta a fora.

Perfeito. Fiquei sozinha com um bando de gente cujas intenções não faço nem idéia quais sejam.

* * *

Esteticistas – eis o nome daquelas pessoas estranhas que me deram banho como a um bebê, lavaram meus cabelos, me depilaram e fizeram todos os tratamentos de beleza que eu vira na televisão. Por isso que os tributos sempre apareciam bonitos, de cabelos penteados, no estilo Capital, e bem vestidos (eu ainda usava uma camisola de plástico que terminava no meio das minhas coxas).

Aliás, as divisórias serviam para que eu não visse Roy andando semi-nu de um lado para o outro durante nossas reformas.

Quando começaram a mexer nos meus cabelos, depois de alguns banhos com sais de nomes completamente esquisitos e cheirosos, um homem que parecia uma mulher fez cara feia e olhou para mim com reprovação.

-Ele está muito longo! Vamos repicar _tudinho_! – eu quase estapeei a mão dele.

-Não! – eu gritei e todos os meus esteticistas pararam para me encarar. Até uma moça do lado de Roy pôs a cabeça para o meu lado e tentou entender o porquê de eu estar gritando. Eu corei, mas me recompus rapidamente e continuei – Não corte o cabelo. – saiu uma voz séria e ameaçadora.

Nada mal. Pela minha insegurança achei que a voz que sairia seria tremida e baixa. Pelo menos deu pra assustar o cabeleireiro um pouquinho. As moças olharam para mim com sobrancelhas arqueadas e, se as máscaras não fossem de um branco tão puro, acho que veria suas bocas abertas questionando meu olhar nervoso do cara com a mão no meu cabelo.

-E por que não? – essa voz era diferente e não veio do homem que mexia em mim.

Virei-me para encarar uma mulher de cabelos pretos longos e ondulados, brilhantes e muito mais bonitos que os de minha mãe; olhos azuis estreitos com cílios longos e naturais; rosto definido, bochechas altas e uma boca tão vermelha e bem formada que me deixava com vergonha de aparecer assim a sua frente. Poderia ser pior, não?

Uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueada e mãos nos quadris, pernas um pouco abertas, e sua roupa não era nada que a Capital usava: calça colada no corpo preta, alguns rasgos na altura dos joelhos e perto da cintura; uma bota alta de cano três/quartos roxa e uma blusa decotada até abaixo da linha dos seios, quase no umbigo, com o contorno do decote em roxo e o restante do material era branco – pelo brilho que fazia parecia de couro (e como era grudado no corpo); uma gola alta roçando em seu queixo fino, mas ela parecia não se incomodar com o adereço da blusa.

Ousadia em seu andar, em seu olhar e na forma em que ela se vestia – a Capital não deveria gostar muito dela, mas pelo menos as cores eram do estilo.

-Uma promessa. – eu respondi engolindo em seco depois que ela fechou um pouco a distância, seu salto alto batendo no chão de granito.

-Promessa? – ela avaliou se aquilo ali não era mentira em meus olhos. Não, não era – Bom... – ela sacudiu os ombros um pouco e relaxou a postura, permitindo seus ombros lineares se posicionarem para trás e seus braços caíram aos lados – Então não podemos fazer nada, né? Promessa é dívida.

O cabeleireiro dizia algo sobre o comprimento que iria me atrapalhar durante os Jogos, que com ele eu poderia facilmente ser puxada, estrangulada, coisas do tipo que me poriam medo. Entretanto, antes que eu pudesse dizer que não me importava, a mulher deu dois passos mais largos e o cutucou para que saísse sem dizer nada. As esteticistas assentiram e foram para o lado de Roy junto com o cabeleireiro que me lembrava um cão com o rabo entre as pernas – aqueles que eu via na televisão.

-Esse povo não sabe o que realmente importa certo? – ela perguntou. Sua voz um pouco mais doce do que a aspereza prévia e suas mãos massageando as ondas que se formavam nas minhas madeixas volumosas. Eu não respondi, mas acho que ela entendeu que eu ainda estava tentando descobrir quem era – Essa sua promessa é arriscada aqui, mas eu vou dar um jeito de te ajudar. – e ela parou na minha frente, novamente, e sorriu com lábios vermelhos e um brilho inocente, completamente diferente do anterior quando ela enxotara todo mundo, nos orbes turquesas – Eu sou Helena Bertinelli e eu sou sua estilista.

Eu fiz um quase sorriso, um pouco apreensiva com a mudança de temperamento dela, mas ela não parecia tão estranha assim – era bem melhor tê-la por perto do que aquele bando de gente esquisita, com cílios gigantes coloridos e cabelos psicodélicos. Só depois de certo tempo que eu descobri que ela esperava por saber quem eu era. Eu senti minhas bochechas arderem novamente pelo meu lapso momentâneo.

-Artemis Crock. – falei rápido e estiquei minha mão para que ela apertasse.

-Que nome bonito. Tão diferente. – ela fez uma expressão impressionada e voltou a tocar em meu cabelo, colocando-o para cima e para baixo enquanto eu pensava no que dizer em seguida para que não ficássemos num silêncio desconfortável. Porém ela voltou a falar – Sabia que seu nome é de origem grega?

Eu queria virar-me para ela e questionar o porquê de falar do meu nome quando deveríamos estar discutindo o que ela me faria vestir no desfile bizarro da abertura dos Jogos. Eu realmente não concordava com aquilo, mas a voz de Oliver veio a minha cabeça e eu lutei muito para não responder a Helena – por enquanto ela havia sido legal comigo.

-Minha professora disse uma vez, mas eu não havia dado muita bola na época. – a mais pura verdade.

Quando se é criança na Zona Sete, você só pense em duas coisas: água fresca e sombra, pois nossa escola era uma tenda aberta, branca, velha e furada, onde aprendíamos o básico do básico e usamos banheiro químico. Na hora do recreio, disputávamos lugar na sombra de um toldo ao lado do trailer que dava milho enlatado pra gente. Durante a aula, sentávamos em cadeiras de ferro superaquecidas usando roupa de inverno para não nos queimarmos; durante o intervalo, revezávamos algumas cangas esticadas perto do trailer de alimentos – tentando buscar pela sombra.

Eu pelo menos aprendi algumas coisas. Não vejo qualquer outra criança fora da Zona Sete ganhar educação em situações precárias como essa (bem... digo no sentido de aprendizagem. Creio que as pobres crianças das zonas 10, 11 e 12 passem por muito mais que eu).

-Pois é. – Helena continuou, largando o meu cabelo de novo e se posicionando a minha frente, passando a mão nos braços como se estivesse checando à aspereza deles. Agora creio que não depois de todas as horas que passei com várias pessoas esfregando minha pele com sais e tirando várias camadas ressacadas – _Ártemis_ é o nome da Deusa grega da caça e patrona da Lua, entre protetora dos partos e da virgindade. – aquilo foi interessante. Onde ela queria chegar ali? – É um nome muito forte e quem o possui deve honrá-lo de coração.

-Desculpa, mas o que importa isso agora?! – eu não pude evitar. Sou uma pessoa muito estourada, fazer o que? Helena levantou os orbes claros para olhar minha reação.

-Muito, falando sério. – ela me soltou e jogou algumas mechas paras trás, ajeitando o cabelo e apoiando uma mão espalmada ao lado das minhas pernas, colocando a mão livre na cintura e fazendo uma expressão arrogante parecidíssima com a de Jade – Temos que dar um jeito de fazer com que as fantasias da Zona 7 se destaquem esse ano para dar aos tributos prestígio e chamar atenção, claro. Patrocinadores gostam de carroças bem enfeitadas e roupas interessantes, além de coerentes. – eu arqueei uma de minhas sobrancelhas com a justificação dela – A não ser é claro que você queira se vestir de uma fábrica de cadeiras ou algo do tipo.

-Mas a Zona Sete não tem nada haver com a Grécia!

-Não precisa ter se abalar os telespectadores. – Helena estava muito obstinada em me fantasiar de grega, porque o brilho que cintilava em seu olhar era muito assustador. Eu não pude evitar meu reflexo que me fez jogar o corpo um pouco mais pra trás com a resposta dela. Eu não esperava por aquilo – Olha... Eu não estou aqui só pra te fazer bonita e te enfiar em vestidos feitos por mim, ta legal? - ela ajeitou sua posição e pôs ambos os pés no chão, gesticulando enquanto tentava me explicar – Eu quero ajudar você a provar para as pessoas lá fora que há mais do que os olhos possam enxergar, mas eles precisam de um incentivo pra isso. – ela parou e deu fez uma careta – Venhamos e convenhamos que eles não sentirão nada demais vendo alguém vestido de chaminé de indústria.

Realmente, aquilo fazia muito sentido.

Um silêncio desconfortável pairou entre nós enquanto eu tomava um tempo para pensar. Não que eu tivesse muito, claro. Afinal de contas, se Helena quisesse eu e Roy em fantasias gregas, ela não deveria estar aqui parada discutindo comigo – e eu podia jurar ouvir a voz irritante do meu mentor ecoando em minha mente enquanto me repreendia por estar sendo desagradável com aquela pessoa que pode fazer de mim tanto uma obra prima quanto um circo ambulante.

-Então... – ela puxou o assunto e eu despertei, voltando a encará-la cujos olhos azuis mostravam maior interesse e os lábios rubros formavam um sorriso meio malicioso – Conte-me tudo a respeito de suas habilidades.

* * *

-Não sabem como estão charmosos assim. – Oliver mexeu com a gente enquanto juntava-se a equipe de maquiadores de Helena enquanto ela terminava os ajustes finais de nossos figurinos.

O armazém lotado de carroças como eu havia notado anteriormente, só que repleto de pessoas também. Os vinte e quatro tributos estavam ali, usando suas fantasias diversas representando suas zonas e com suas equipes de apoio, ensaiando o que fariam ou o que não fariam caso algo errado acontecesse – na Capital nada acontece errado, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Seguranças altamente armados contra meta-humanos e transmitindo raios inibidores de forças místicas passeavam entre os pequenos espaços dos grupos espalhados. Eu não estava com muito medo deles, mas sim do olhar dos meta-humanos da Zona 2 que encaravam eu e Roy como se fossemos refeição.

A garota tinha cabelos azuis escuros, coisa que eu nunca tinha visto antes, e uma pele tão clara que chegava a se tornar um azul também. Ela usava casacos de pele rigorosos e finos enquanto me cercava com aqueles olhos verde-água, tentando me fuzilar. Eu senti calafrios só de trocar olhar com ela, mas na briga entre gênios mais fortes o meu ganha, porque eu não desviei nem um momento até que ela estivesse cansada de me julgar ou que um de seus estilistas a atrapalhasse. Fosse o que fosse eu podia dizer que eu ganhei aquilo.

Já o cara, esse era alto. _Muito alto_! Com cabelos brancos e pele azulada, de olhos azuis tão claros quanto o tom da pele e um sorriso bem malicioso que me deixou paralisada; as roupas dele não eram muito diferentes das que a garota usava, mas como ele era excessivamente magro, elas ficavam esquisitas e um de seus braços ficava estrategicamente exibido na fantasia – algum truque ele usaria, com certeza.

Infelizmente, Dinah chamou minha atenção no meio de nossa troca de olhares hostis e eu não tive muito tempo de provar minha alta capacidade de provocação, e acabei perdendo a disputa infantil.

Além disso, um sentimento me dizia que eu tinha que tomar cuidado com esse cara – não sei bem o que, mas eu tinha que me cuidar de qualquer forma. Nos jogos então, tomara que eu nem esbarre com ele no início. Por enquanto, ainda tenho amor ao calor do meu corpo.

Quando Dinah me voltou de frente para o grupo voltei a encarar Roy e não pude evitar rir um pouco. Ele parecia um abacaxi gigante com aquela túnica dourada, cheia de detalhes em branco como o broche em formato de sol que segurava a túnica mostrando metade de seu peitoral. Em uma de suas mãos um instrumento, uma lira bonita que, de fato, funcionava feita – ou pintada – de bronze com gravuras gregas; A outra mão dele servia para tocar a lira e uma sinfonia que ele havia aprendido em uns 45 minutos enquanto terminavam de enfeitar o cabelo dele com alguma coisa que lembrava ao sol.

_-E Roy será Apolo, Deus do Sol e irmão gêmeo de Ártemis. – Helena nos dizia enquanto terminava de jogar os tecidos já costurados sobre uma de suas mesas limpas de trabalho. Eu e ele já usávamos roupões, trocando olhares nervosos a respeito de tudo aquilo – E ele é o Deus da música, também._

_-Ta bem. Roy vai tocar uma harpa... – eu comecei com a minha revolta._

_-Lira! – Helena me corrigiu acariciando o instrumento ao seu lado._

_-Isso. E eu vou fazer o que?! Partos durante o desfile?! – Roy supriu uma risada irônica ao meu lado enquanto eu mostrava claramente o meu aborrecimento._

_-Não se preocupe senhorita Esquentadinha. – minha estilista avisou-me, voltando a mexer nos meus cabelos soltos – Você vai saber exatamente o que fazer. E eu vou ter que descobrir uma forma de mexer no seu cabelo sem transformá-lo em uma juba de leão._

E ela descobriu o que fazer com o meu cabelo, prendendo-o numa trança interminável bem próxima a minha coxa, com vários tipos de flores penduradas nele já que eu representava Ártemis, a Deusa da caça e da vida selvagem, dentre tantos outros aspectos. Entretanto, minha túnica era prateada com detalhes em verde escuro e preto, sendo a saia do vestido aberta nas laterais para melhor movimentação e decotado nas costas, até a lombar. Senti-me nua usando aquilo, já que nunca havia mostrado tanta pele fora de casa – as pessoas provavelmente me achariam bizarra por ter a cara bronzeada e os braços amarelados por andarem sempre cobertos.

Meu broche tinha o formato de uma lua minguante e ele ficava sobre meus ombros, dois para ser exata. O resto era tudo resto, tirando o fato de eu ter um arco de gravetos com algum tipo de vegetação decorativa nele e, como flechas, flores jacinto que eu jogaria na platéia.

Claro que a surpresa era o fato de eu usar o arco e flecha – como ela descobriu minha habilidade com aquilo? Nem minha mãe sabia quão boa eu era usando o arco e flecha, acho que Roy sabia um pouco, mas ele estivera comigo o tempo inteiro depois que vestimos os nossos roupões e ele não dissera nada a respeito daquilo. Não podia ser uma homenagem a Oliver porque ele não chegara nem a me explicar suas habilidades com aquilo. E eu tinha certeza de que Helena não havia falado com o meu pai – não que ele fosse dar de mão beijada essa informação.

Eu teria de perguntar a ela depois, porque o sinal do inicio do desfile já havia apitado e todos já se preparavam para sair do armazém e se exibir de frente as câmeras da Capital. Dinah estava meio doida com tudo aquilo, mas nos desejou boa sorte e nos avisou para ficarmos calmos, com um sorriso sutil nos nossos rostos, enquanto Oliver continuou a tirar um sarro de nossa cara saindo do local junto das outras equipes e Helena nos avisava para não nos esquecermos de fazer nossos papeis que ela faria o dela.

Subimos em nossa charrete com nossos cavalos todos montados em armaduras gregas e elmos dourados, eles sendo pardos em tons claros, nos puxavam para a fila do desfile, iniciando com os tributos da Zona 1 e terminando com os da Zona 12 – claro, nós éramos os sétimos, mas aquela avenida era tão grande que eu suspeitava que para chegar até o meio seria uns quinze minutos.

(Muito grande mesmo! Ali deveriam caber os cidadãos da Capital toda.)

Entretanto, eu subestimei a Capital, _claro_, e quando eu menos esperava estávamos nos aproximando do meio da avenida, os cavalos eram rápidos, mas sutis, e as pessoas aplaudiam animadas e exaltadas a todos os tributos bem vestidos que por ali passavam. A voz do Gladiador Dourado no microfone avisava o fim da apresentação dos tributos da Zona 6 enquanto os telespectadores apontavam para a carroça com decoração grega, impressionados.

Eu fiquei assustada com aqueles dedos de unhas pontudas e colorida em homens e mulheres, gritando e rindo e torcendo. Minha mão agarrou o corrimão e minha garganta fechou, eu não conseguia respirar direito. Eu sentia o arco na outra mão estralar com a minha força e tudo se tornou branco.

Eu estava com medo de uma platéia?!

-Que foi? – a voz áspera de Roy deixou sua voz entre os dentes travados num sorriso forçado, seu cotovelo cutucando minhas costelas que fizeram meus pulmões forçarem a respiração. Eu olhei para ele – Sorria! – ele acenava enquanto a voz do apresentador ainda não terminava de comentar a respeito da Zona 6.

-Eu fiquei sem ar, só isso. – eu o avisei balançando a cabeça pra despertar essa fobia estranha que eu nem sabia da existência.

-Parecia que você tava com medo. – ele me provocou, tornando aquele sorriso forçado em algo cafajeste e eu fiz uma careta para aquilo. Eu nunca admitiria ter medo, principalmente pra esse cara aí!

-Talvez do seu sorriso estranho. – eu sorri vitoriosa e a sensação de asma começou a esvair, porque aquele nossa pequena discussão estava me distraindo.

-Uma dica, Miss Simpatia... – ele começou e pegou a lira com as duas mãos, ouvindo o Gladiador Dourado ao fundo terminando o discurso – Imagina esse povo todo, brega do jeito que são, somente com as roupas de baixo.

Eu não esperava que ele fosse tentar me ajudar, de forma alguma, mas aquilo foi algo que fez minha falta de ar desaparecer num piscar de olhos enquanto um sorriso malicioso tomava conta dos meus lábios e eu me virava para encarar o publico do meu lado da avenida, com suas roupas de baixo esquisitas, coloridas e bufantes.

Realmente, tinha funcionado. Eu só não podia começar a rir que nem uma retardada, mas eu pude deixar um pequeno gargalhar sair ao mesmo tempo em que Roy riu.

Fazia anos que eu não o ouvia gargalhar.

-Senhoras e senhores, recebam de braços abertos, agora, os Tributos da Sétima Zona. – e a platéia foi à loucura assim que eu e Roy erguemos nossos braços agradecendo aquilo.

(tudo coreografado por Helena e Dinah nas últimas horas, enquanto Oliver não estava por perto para nos ajudar em momento algum)

Então a platéia se tornou silenciosa enquanto Roy iniciava a única melodia que ele havia aprendido a tocar na lira, alguma sinfonia que tinha haver com as guerras travadas da história antiga, fazendo pessoas chorar nas platéias enquanto nossos cavalos andavam mais devagar e no ritmo da música.

Eu também tinha meu papel, então peguei do balde entre nós, também decorado, uma bola feita com rede que possuía as pétalas das flores de jacinto, ao invés das flores com os cabos.

_-Vai acabar furando o olho de alguém com isso! – Dinah discutia com Helena enquanto faziam a trança no meu cabelo._

Eu peguei uma delas e apontei para o meu lado da platéia, já preparada no arco de galhos e atirei, assustando ou espantando muitos espectadores. Mas quando a pequena bolinha abriu, num som como de uma bombinha, milhares de pétalas flutuaram como chuva de prata até eles e eles foram à loucura ainda mais, gritando extasiados e berrando palavras para mim e para Roy.

Não sei quantas vezes eu tive que fazer isso, atirar as bombinhas de flores de um lado para o outro enquanto a melodia de Roy não terminava, mas eu fiquei muito satisfeita quando o Gladiador Dourado comentou algo sobre nós no final de nosso desfile e fechou nossa parte, deixando que os tributos da Zona 8 iriam se apresentar.

Infelizmente, não consegui ouvir por causa do barulho, mas foi algo bom.

Aquela praça grande no final da avenida foi onde as carroças ficaram paradas, esperando até que todas estivessem ali para que ouvíssemos um discurso de Vandal Savage dizendo o quão interessantes éramos, como desfile havia sido maravilhoso e que era essencial a existência dos Jogos Justos.

Os cavalos, treinados, pararam a carroça do lado Impar, fazendo-nos sermos os últimos daquela fila da frente, deixando os tributos das Zonas mais pobres na segunda fileira. E eu, entediada e não querendo mais saber de Roy estar reclamando por seus dedos estarem doloridos por ter tocado aquela lira maldita, fiquei olhando os tributos por perto.

Ao lado da nossa carroça, os tributos da Zona 5, numa distância bem grande se quer saber, estavam usando fantasias de época também, mas eram de gladiadores romanos, com aqueles escudos pesados e espadas de bronze.

Senti um aperto no meu coração quando olhei o garoto de 12 anos, baixinho e de olhos azuis tristes, olhando para baixo nervoso e com as bochechas rosadas por ter participado daquilo tudo; ele devia estar feliz pela atenção toda, mas será que ele tinha noção daquele perigo todo? Por Deus, ele era tão novinho.

E a garota ao seu lado, parecia ser um pouco mais nova que eu, com olhos azuis também, mas corpo atlético e braços musculosos. Pelos poucos fios de cabelos não cobertos pelo elmo pesado descobri que ela era loira e também muito bela, um pouco mais baixa que eu talvez, mas uma garota muito bonita também.

Ela sentiu meu olhar e virou para me encarar, mas quando eu esperei por algo hostil, recebi dela um sorriso conformado e um balanço de ombros bem leve. Aqueles doces olhos azuis me lembravam de Bette e eu não pude evitar um sorriso de resposta.

Essas crianças ali do lado pareciam tão inocentes, tão leigas do mundo em que viviam. Eu tive que respirar fundo pra parar de lembrar que elas morreriam logo.

Os outros tributos que eu mirei foram da Zona 3, mas eu não os notei por muito tempo. Eles eram muito estranhos, tenho que falar. Pareciam ter a mesma idade, um pouco mais novos que eu, mas o garoto era anão e muito carrancudo (se ele viesse mexer comigo na Arena eu o apelidaria de Zangado com certeza), sem falar da pinta de _nerd_ que ele tinha; Já a garota ela tinha uma estatura normal e cabelos rosa brilhantes, um pouco abaixo das orelhas, e eu não sabia bem do que eles estavam vestidos. Aliás, os olhos dela também eram rosa, então isso me deixou bem desconfiada... Só sei que eles não foram muito bem recebidos pela Capital com toda aquela parafernália de metal que usavam.

E os outros tributos que eu resolvi xeretar eram os da Zona 1, claro, a primeira carroça mais luxuosa. Temas místicos entalhados ali e um brilho mágico dourado que a incorporava. Os cavalos tinham a crina longa e branca, sendo que todo o resto de seu pelo curto era preto. As rodas de ouro e desenhos de círculos religiosos em suas celas.

Com certeza os dois riquinhos vieram da Capital. Eles não poupavam nada quando era pra um dos deles.

O garoto usavam roupas negras e fechadas, com seus cabelos pretos penteados de uma forma que ele parecia ter chifres, eu tive que conter uma risadinha. Os olhos dele também eram negros e profundos, macabros e ele era tão magro que o vento com certeza o levaria se o pegasse.

Já a menina, talvez bem mais nova, usava roupas brancas, quase um vestido de gala, elegante e um espartilho que continha fios enlaçados pretos para combinar com todo o resto. Seus cabelos eram negros e lisos e cumpridos, então eles se destacavam claramente, mas eles eram tão bonitos e brilhantes... Eu tive que enxugar a baba depois de vê-los tão bem arrumados; e ela também era muito bonita, com olhos azuis de tom médio e boca vermelha, cílios grandes e ela tinha um jeito de modelo, mas ela só seria escolhida pra profissão se fosse bem mais alta.

Por mais que eu quisesse continuar a ver com detalhes os meus futuros adversários, o desfile já havia terminado e agora Vandal Savage iria começar o discurso dele.

-Os estilistas sempre me impressionam, todas às vezes nesses Setenta e Cinco anos. – todos da Capital riram e eu tive vontade de vomitar. Ele estava a nossa frente, numa plataforma bem mais alta que nós e a única forma de vê-lo, sem adquirir um torcicolo, era prestar atenção na tela enorme a nossa frente.

Ele continuava a mesma coisa sempre, não importava o quanto os anos passavam. Seus olhos, seu rosto, sua cicatriz nunca enrugando por causa daquele seu poder inigualável de eternidade. Ele usava um uniforme vermelho militar, com suas infinitas insígnias e todas as estrelas que o Presidente da Nação da Luz possuía. Aqueles orbes castanhos maldosos e o sorriso falso em seus lábios enquanto ele falava.

Não adianta. Por mais que todos digam que eu não posso nem pensar mal a respeito dele, eu não consigo engolir esse cara. Ele tem uma aparência primitiva, neandertha pior pessoa que existe nesse mundo! Como eu não tenho o direito de odiá-lo?

Além disso, ele é a razão de Jade ter morrido.

Depois de muito encher lingüiça com o mesmo discurso usado todos os anos, ele deu mais uma vez aquele sorriso horrendo e terminou: - Que os Jogos comecem e a sorte esteja sempre a seu favor!

Eu reviro meus olhos pro final daquele discurso e eles acabam pousando em Roy, que me encara seriamente. Eu sei o que seus olhos estão dizendo, os meus também retribuem e acho que todos os outros tributos também pensam a mesma coisa: não há mais volta.

* * *

**Draminha básico, pra variar! ;)**

**Um pouquinho de discussão, amizade, carinho e Helena! *-* Adoro ela! Pra quem não sabe, a Caçadora. trolololololol**

**Eu sempre quis que ela fosse parte dessa fic - como mentora ou estilista, já que ela não podia ser a Effie! kkk' Mas não daria muito certo, então tenham Oliver como mentor e Helena como estilista porque ela é foda! :D**

**Vandal Savage é uma Bitch! Odeio esse homem! kkk **

**E a escolha da apresentação deles foi porque nenhum possui qualquer poder e seria muito cópia do livro se eu fizesse nossa Spitfire pegando fogo... e.e Então, espero que não tenham achado tão idiota essa estória de atirar flores (eu meio que tive que estudar essa parte). ;)**

**Zona X - **Tributo **- **_Codinome_ **(idade)**

**Zona 1 - **Klarion Bleak - _Klarion_ (**15**) e _Zatanna_ Zatara (**14**)

**Zona 2** - Cameron Mahkent - _Icicle Jr_ (**17**) e Crystal Frost - _Killer Frost_ (**18**)

**Zona 3** - Mikron O'Jeneus - _Gizmo_ (**15**) e _Jinx_ (**15**)

**Zona 5** - Billy Batson - _Capitão Marvel_ (**12**) e Cassie Sandsmark - _Moça Maravilha_ (**15**)

**Zona 7** - Roy Harper - _Arqueiro Vermelho_ (**18**) e_ Artemis_ Crock (**16**)

Nada de Wally ainda porque a Artemis não o viu, mas ele está aí gente! Esperem pra ver! *-*


	5. Magia Negra

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Justiça Jovem pertence a Greg Weisman/ Cartoon Network/ Dc Universe/ Warner Bros., etc. Jogos Vorazes pertencem a Suzanne Collins. Sou apenas uma fã sem nada pra fazer. _

* * *

**Capítulo IV - Magia Negra**

* * *

Não aproveitei muito da noite passada, já que estava morta de cansaço e precisava de um bom descanso. Tudo que eu me lembrava dos aposentos da nossa Zona era que eles ocupavam duzentos metros quadrados sozinhos, então eu não faço nem idéia da soma junto com os outros andares acima e abaixo de nós.

Como Dinah tinha prometido, nossa vista para o mar era inevitável e maravilhosa. O pouco que vi depois de acordar com aquela janela de vidro em camadas me mostrava me deixou sem palavras. Pena que eu não poderia admirar um pouco mais porque logo Helena entrou no meu quarto jogando um uniforme preto com alguns detalhes em verde sobre a minha cama, fazendo caras e bocas desprezíveis para, julga eu, o design dele.

-Vista isso. – ela falava contrariada.

-Que bicho te mordeu? – eu não sou muito daquelas que fala quando está muito cedo, mas aquela vista do mar da minha janela foi o bastante para acalmar o meu humor.

Passei a mão sobre a roupa, sentindo o tecido elástico e resistente, pegando-o e preparando para me despir. Ela já tinha me visto nua mesmo. Eu queria apenas ser um mosquinha para saber como é que ela havia convencido Roy a se trocar na frente dela noite passada...

-Eu meio que tenho que obedecer às ordens da Capital, então eles meio que me forçaram a te fazer esse uniforme ridículo. Todo mundo vai usar igual. Isso me irrita. – eu voltei para ela seus cabelos negros brilhantes estavam puxados num rabo de cavalo, deixando somente mechas longas nas laterais de seu rosto. Seus olhos azuis já maquiados e quase o mesmo tipo de roupa extravagante de ontem. Ela deu de ombros preparando-se para sair – Pelo menos eu consegui costurar alguma coisinha pra deixar você mais glamorosa. – e de repente a voz animada dela havia voltado.

Eu sorri para as mudanças humorísticas dela e comecei a me vestir, temendo o que vinha pela frente.

**.**

Oliver nos deu algumas dicas durante o café da manhã, mandando-nos prestar atenção nos instrutores e fazer bonito para os patrocinadores que estariam nos analisando de uma das varandas de frente para nossa área de treinamento. Dinah nos mandou ter educação e alertou-nos das broncas que levaríamos se começássemos a discutir com outros tributos durante as aulas, já que ficaríamos uma semana inteira com eles, tendo as mesmas aulas e almoçando juntos numa mesma mesa; Helena nos incentivou a destruir essas roupas horrorosas de treinamento para que ela pudesse fazer reais obras de arte para que nós vestíssemos.

Isso já se torna tortura, mas tudo bem. Temos que aceitar uma hora ou outra.

Roy e eu fomos levados até a sala de treinamento por três guardas em branco, com as caras cobertas pela máscara pesada e as armas de fogo em mãos. Não sabíamos bem o porquê de tanta proteção – até sabíamos, mas só não sentíamos tanta necessidade depois da ficha ter caído ontem durante o desfile. E, ao chegar lá, nos deparamos com doze tributos já presentes, chegávamos à ordem crescente, eles vestindo o mesmo material bizarro com algumas exceções de cores e números representando a Zona de cada um deles.

Claro que o cara da Zona 2 estava lá para me aborrecer, os olhos azuis quase brancos me irritando tentando me fazer ficar desconcentrada enquanto brigávamos mentalmente. A garota simplesmente sentava polindo suas unhas pontudas em sua roupa; os queridinhos da Capital sentavam afastados um do outro na arquibancada, o menino sorrindo animadamente e aterrorizantemente para os patrocinadores que chegavam um a um enquanto a garota estava nervosa, escondendo seu rosto das pessoas. Eu senti pena dela, mas provavelmente era só atuação – quem é da Capital tem a maior chance de sair vivo daquela arena dos infernos do que qualquer outro daqui. Ela era uma vencedora com 99,9 % das probabilidades de ser vitoriosa e eu tenho o resto da conta do meu lado – não muito favorável, né?

Eu lembrei-me dos rostos familiares que encarei como a garota loira simpática e o menininho contente da Zona 5 que conversavam num tom estridente, talvez eles já tivessem se tornado amigos. Ela cruzou meu olhar e acenou para mim, eu assenti com a cabeça e Roy me cutucou com o cotovelo pra seguirmos para o outro lado da sala (ele não gostou muito da idéia de socializarmos por aí e ele tem razão. Amigos nesse jogo significa morte na certa. Eu posso viver mais se ficar sozinha, pelo menos); os estranhos da Zona 3, a garota de cabelo rosa e o anão esquisito, me encarando feio. Nem dei muita bola para eles, sentando-me do lado de Roy.

-Dá pra você parar de encarar as pessoas? – eu o ouvi reclamar trincando os dentes do meu lado, seus olhos em mim. Eu arquei uma de minhas sobrancelhas.

-Eu estou estudando os adversários, gênio. Se você não consegue diferenciar encrenqueiros de estrategistas está ferrado. – eu o alertei voltando a ver os rostos distintos ali.

Com os murmúrios irritantes de Roy, continuei meu objetivo de reconhecimento e segui para o irmão e irmã gêmeos da Zona 4, ficando extremamente chocada com a presença deles. Eles eram altos, fortes e musculosos – a garota nem tanto, mas o cara parecia um armário ambulante. O garoto usava o cabelo raspado com duas listras que davam a volta, mostrando seu coro cabeludo, um pouco acima d linha da sobrancelha. Ele tinha essa linha preta debaixo de seus olhos azuis que contrastava com o loiro de seus cabelos e um sorriso tenebroso. Os braços enormes e as pernas grossas, aquela roupa de treinamento mostrava bem quem as pessoas eram; A garota tinha as feições do irmão, só que femininas e lábios vermelhos cor de sangue, olhos contornados por preto e as sobrancelhas negras, mostrando que ela estava nem aí para as aparências. O penteado lembrava ao do irmão, só que ela tinha apenas as laterais da cabeça raspadas com as duas listras dando a volta e um topete alto que ligava a um rabo de cavalo loiro, mas não tão cumprido (nem vou comparar com os meus porque é sacanagem). Suas orelhas furadas e com brincos diferentes prateados, em volta de seu pescoço uma coleira semelhante à de seu irmão e com espinhos.

Lembrancinha de casa, talvez?

Da Zona 6, perto da lagoa artificial, os dois tributos sentavam calados e mexendo na água, criando ondas com seus toques. A garota era ruiva, com um cabelo puxado mais para o coral do que para o vermelho em si, bem curtos e lisos; olhos verdes-água, sardas espalhas por suas bochechas. Realmente linda, sua pele bronzeada fazia jus a Zona litorânea e a leveza dos movimentos dela encantava o parceiro que não era nem de longe pior que era. Se possível, ele era um dos rapazes mais bonitos que eu já vira na minha vida: orbes prateados serenos, cabelos loiros ralos e a pele negra contrastando com todos esses detalhes. Ele sorria para a garota, como se eles estivessem conversando por telepatia, mas ele também tinha esse ar preocupado em sua volta.

Acho que ele notou que eu o estava admirando, pois se virou na direção minha e de Roy e me fez engolir em seco, enviando-nos um olhar duro antes de um cumprimento com a cabeça.

Nós respondemos porque acho que até Roy admirou o casal ao longe, chocado com eles.

-E aquele lance sobre encarar as pessoas, _linguarudo_? – eu o provoquei e ele cotovelou minhas costelas me calando, mas não sem um sorriso em meus lábios deixando-o corado.

Aos poucos os restantes tributos chegavam e eu fui olhando-os, claro, porque não tinha nada melhor pra fazer. Da Oitava Zona um garoto de cabelo ruivo, um tom bem alaranjado, e repleto de sardas revirava a sala de treinamento perplexo, íris esmeraldas cintilavam quando eram atingidas pelos raios do sol e pele levemente bronzeada. A Zona 8 atingia, felizmente, a área litorânea então tinha uma boa chance do garoto ter vindo de lá também, mas ele tinha toda essa euforia e ansiedade exalando dele. Um pouco mais baixo que Roy, mas tinha músculos e pernas longas, definidas, atlético. Bonito, eu diria.

Só não notei quando ele devolveu o meu olhar, sorrindo abertamente para mim e eu meio que engasguei com aqueles dentes brancos dele, limpando minha garganta e tentando entender porque aquele tipo de sorriso... Um sorriso sincero?

A garota era loira, de olhos azuis, e tinha todo esse ar de superioridade em torno de si; alta e atlética também, só que bem mais magra que qualquer outra por aqui. Eu sabia que as outras zonas eram mais mal tratadas, mas a oitava ainda fazia parte das de situação mediana. Então eu chutava ela ser anoréxica mesmo.

Ela me mandou uma careta, como se já tivesse escolhido não gostar de mim, socando o garoto nas costas e apressando-o na direção da arquibancada e brigando com ele. Ele tinha um ar cômico ao seu redor, reclamando pelo tapa e discutindo os motivos por ela ter feito isso.

-Que dupla... – e Roy me deu outra cotovelada – Será que dá pra você parar de me bater antes do treinamento?! – eu soquei sua barriga e ele se contorceu.

-Para de ficar falando por aí o que você acha das outras pessoas, sua anta! Vai atrair inimigos...

-E daí? A gente vai morrer mesmo. – eu dei de ombros e voltei a ver os próximos tributos a entrarem.

Da Zona Nove, em nossa direção, caminhavam duas crianças (mesmo!) lado a lado. Um garoto baixinho, de, mais ou menos, 13 anos, de cabelos ébanos e olhos azuis claros, pele branca e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Ombros largos para um menino, mas magro e com cara de quem já sofrera bastante com aqueles olheiras. Mesmo assim, ele parecia manter a confiança junto da menina de cabelos vermelhos chamativos, encaracolando na ponta do rabo de cavalo, orbes azuis escuros e secura em sua face. Ela contrastava com o garoto, mas respondia aos comentários dele mesmo assim. Um pouco mais alta que ele e magra assim como ele.

Os dois sentaram-se do nosso lado e Roy se levantou, me chamando para ir com ele como se os dois tivessem alguma doença contagiosa. Eu franzi o cenho e puxei meu braço do aperto dele.

-Você pode ir se quiser. – _eu_ _faço minhas escolhas_, gritei para ele dentro de minha cabeça e estreitando meus olhos conforme ele tentava me provocar mais e mais.

Ele grunhiu e me chamou de idiota, mas foi embora na direção da arquibancada, sentando solitário no topo dela e me fuzilando de longe. Eu nem movi um músculo enquanto ouvia a risada meio sinistra do garoto animado ao meu lado.

-Ele supera. – o garoto comentou e quando eu me viro ele está sentado bem no lugar de Roy, sorrindo maliciosamente para mim e tentando se amigável.

Eu franzi meu cenho e recuei relutante para a direção oposta, assentindo com a cabeça lentamente e tentando não deixar a impressão desse menino me confundir. A garota balançou a cabeça e se esticou até o braço dele, chamando-o pelo nome e dando uma bronca nele:

-Vai assustar a menina. – ele ficou quieto com isso em seguida e eu dei de ombros, voltando a minha posição anterior e vendo uma dupla estranha entrando na sala de treinamento.

Da Zona 10, já começando de forma péssima, uma cara magrelo e uma menina magrela igual a ele, ruivos, mas com um penteado de cabelo bem esquisito contendo um rabo de cavalo de fiapos. A garota tinha uma tatuagem do lado direito da cabeça onde deveria ter cabelos e o garoto ria maldosamente com ela.

Eles pareciam ter passado fome à vida inteira deles e eu não duvidava nada que fosse verdade, mas só o fato de vê-los entrando tão secamente naquele lugar já me deixou de estomago virado. Mais dois que eu não gostei na minha lista – pelo menos havia vários quem eu havia achado legal também, mas as aparências sempre enganam (só espero que o meu instinto não esteja tirando uma com a minha cara agora que estou nesse jogo de vida ou morte).

As crianças verdes da Décima Primeira Zona adentraram envergonhados a sala, tentando esconder suas faces olhando para o chão. O menino parecia bem assustado e bem mais novo que o garoto sentado ao meu lado, mas ele devia ter no mínimo doze para estar ali então não podia fazer nada para defendê-lo. Ele era bem diferente, com cabelos verdes escuros, olhos verdes claros e pele um tom de verde que pendia entre os dois tons, magro e baixo como uma criança comum. Ele devia ter sofrido muito em sua casa já; Já a menina tinha um pouco mais que a minha idade, cabelos alaranjados e orbes âmbares, sardas espalhadas sobre a pele bem destacadas e lábios levemente avermelhados, uma franja segurada por uma faixa vermelha e os restantes dos cabelos soltos. Ela parecia ser saudável, apesar dos pesares. Ela passou por mim com a face baixa e seguiu com o menino agarrado a ela até outro canto da sala, de botânica, explicando alguma coisa para ele que o fazia assentir adormecidamente para ela.

Certo, eles tinham passado no meu conceito. Agora, só faltavam os dois últimos tributos da zona mais pobre de toda a Nação da Luz que entraria logo em seguida, me deixando bem curiosa.

Se bem que eu já tinha um palpite quem seriam quando realizei que o cara muito bonito de olhos azuis gelados e cabelos negros não estava lá ainda, e quando o vi fiquei bem fascinada.

Helena não iria gostar nada de saber que o estilista dos tributos da Zona 12 era bem mais ousado que ela para fazer do uniforme de treinamento deles branco, destacando-os completamente do restante de nós. Não que fosse precisar muito disso mesmo, porque aquela dupla era muito bonita mesmo.

O garoto caminhou com seu par de ombros definidos lado a lado com a garota de cabelos dourados na altura dos ombros, olhos do mesmo tom gelado e claro como os dele e uma pele tão clara quanto à dos dois sentados ao meu lado. Os dois tinham a mesma estatura, apesar do garoto ser bem musculoso e atlético, desfilando em sua glória meio rebelde – apesar de ele continuar com aquela face de mal, ele era muito lindo mesmo. A menina estava assustada, mas era tão bonita quanto ele. Ela vestia tão bem aquele uniforme branco que eu senti uma pontada de inveja quando a vi desfilando lindamente por ali, olhando inocentemente ao seu redor e admirando os maquinários de exercício da Capital. De todos os outros, eles estavam mais distante de tudo isso e eles deviam saber bem como sobreviver naquela arena.

A maioria dos tributos da Zona 12 morria na mão de outros tributos no meio do caminho por não ter aproveitado a oportunidade das aulas de aprender a se virar. Entretanto, algo me dizia que esse não seria o caso deles esse ano e que eu não teria muita sorte se acabasse esbarrando no tributo muito bonito.

Quem sabe se fossemos de um mundo paralelo nosso encontro fosse de outra forma, certo?

-Atenção. – o alto falante se manifestou e todos nós olhamos ao redor até nossos olhos pararem no centro da sala onde um homem usando um tapa-olho sobre a vista direito e com todos os cabelos de seu corpo grisalho, uma barbicha volumosa e cabelos penteados para trás nos encarava. Corpo esculpido e bem exibido num uniforme similar ao nosso cuja única diferença era as escamas azuis que cobriam seus antebraços e seu abdômen, cinto combinando com as luvas e botas laranja e o resto de preto. Cores estranhas para um cara estranho.

Mas, bem... A Capital era reconhecida por ter esse gosto excêntrico em cores...

Quando mirei rapidamente a varanda com os patrocinadores fiquei chocada por até eles terem se calado. Vai ver que é agora que eles começam a analisar suas escolhas e apostas.

O homem de cabelo branco deu um sinal meio ameaçador com seu olho azul e gesticulando, forçando-nos a formarmos uma meia circunferência a uns bons metros dele, facilitando qualquer coisa que ele viria a falar. A frieza tão palpável que duvido a lâmina mais afiada de uma faca poder cortá-la.

-Hoje iniciamos a semana preparatória dos Jogos. Vocês têm exatos sete dias para desenvolverem suas habilidades, absorver informações e dominarem técnicas de sobrevivência. – ele deu uma pausa dramática para que nós absolvêssemos a informação e virou-se de costas para mim, dando dois passos mais próximos dos tributos – Regras são estabelecidas aqui dentro, crianças, - seu dedo apontava para cada um dos tributos, ele voltava na nossa direção, olhar de juiz – Para serem cumpridas. Quando entrarem na Arena, poderão fazer como bem quiserem. Então, obedeçam. – e seu dedo, claro, tinha que parar em mim.

Eu estreitei meus olhos quando ele demorou muito para ajeitar sua postura, voltando a caminhar na direção dos restantes tributos – Não é permitido brigas, terem muito tempo para isso na arena; serão proibidos aqueles que não estiverem com esses uniformes ridículos que estão usando de entrar aqui. Não os esqueçam em seus aposentos; não cheguem atrasados em hipótese alguma ou perderão as aulas de botânica e anatomia, além de sua entrada ser autorizada apenas depois do horário do almoço. Um dia desperdiçado equivale um dia mais perto da morte na Arena, fedelhos. Não me obriguem a ser repetitivo. – terminando de encarar o garoto musculoso no final do nosso meio circulo, ele virou suas costas para nós e voltou para seu lugar de começo.

-Agora às dicas. – parou as mãos na cintura e marchou de um lado ao outro enquanto falava – Apesar de não serem obrigatórias, as aulas de sobrevivência são essenciais. Eu não vou dizer que qualquer um pode segurar uma espada, porque não é todo animal aqui que tem essa capacidade, mas infecção mata tão rápido quanto um punhal no coração. Hipotermia, desidratação, desnutrição e queimaduras. Se não quiserem desperdiçar seu precioso restante tempo de vida, pelo menos aprendam a caçar. – ele parou no centro novamente, olhando para nós como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa. Ninguém se manifestou – Passarão o almoço no refeitório, dividindo uma mesa com seus adversários. Não façam guerra de comida, porque vão se arrepender quando estiverem comendo casca de árvore para sobreviver. Uma hora de almoço; quando não estiverem em aulas obrigatórias, poderão treinar sozinhos ou com os instrutores de cada dia. Eles estão aqui para ensinar, então exijam informações e aprendizado. – depois de todo esse bafafá, o homem de cabelos brancos mostrou um sorriso bem sinistro e cruzou os braços fortes sobre o peito, jogando o cabelo branco para trás – Eu sou Slade Wilson, serei o encarregado de vocês. Espero só que me divirtam.

Acho que ele já estava se divertindo desde o momento em que pisou aqui.

.

Sendo o primeiro dia de treinamento, até que ocorreu tudo bem. Tivemos as aulas teóricas de anatomia e botânica, algo que eu nunca achei que fosse saber na minha vida (eu também nunca queria saber dos Jogos Justos, de vir pra cá e afins, mas a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas), mas era meio sinistro, pelo menos em anatomia – os professores explicaram pontos vitais e como detectar algumas doenças.

Eu, que fui picada por uma cobra no deserto quando pequena, achei aquilo muito interessante e se estivesse mais cedo na minha vida teria evita muitos problemas. Roy sentava-se ao meu lado, pra variar, com remorso de ter se afastado antes da explicação do Slade. Aliás, ele continuava ali, de espreita.

Depois foi o almoço num salão ao lado da área de treinamento, a mesa única e grande que dividiríamos e a comida posta em bandejas de preta estrategicamente colocadas no centro, parecia que tudo era cromado – as cadeiras, as mesas, os talheres, até o fogo sobre a comida quente tinha um brilho prateado! Vai entender né?

Os guardas ficam na sala junto conosco e alguns dos professores também, mas, no geral, somos livres para sentar e falar sobre o que quisermos. Achei até interessante quando ouvi risadas vindo dos tributos das zonas mais ricas, interagindo numa das extremidades da mesa.

-Esse povo não presta. – Roy murmurou do meu lado, pra variar. Ele só fala comigo – Eles estão prestes a pôr a vida em jogo, mas ainda conseguem gargalhar. Que ridículo.

-Você sabe porque eles estão rindo. – eu o encarei de soslaio e ele me respondeu arqueando a sobrancelha, desentendido do que eu dizia – Bem, eles foram treinados desde o útero para lutas, então eles têm essa confiança.

-Vão perder. – devo admitir que a cara de Roy fosse bem sombria quando voltei minha face para a dele, seus olhos azuis secos e opacos mirando em sua refeição.

Eu meio que perdi a vontade de responder alguma coisa que fosse provocá-lo, porque além do que ele ter acabado de dizer ser algo bem forte era também algo que eu gostaria de acreditar. Sair daquele lugar vivo é nosso objetivo agora, para todos que estão aqui. Todos têm famílias nos esperando em casa, pessoas que se importam com nós que vão sofrer tanto quanto nós quando nos virem desnutridos e sendo atacados pelos outros. Jade me fez sentir tanta dor quanto ela se+9ntiu quando ela estava nos Jogos e eu nem quero pensar nas coisas que devem estar passando na cabeça da minha mãe nesse instante.

As crianças da Zona 9 sentaram-se a nossa frente, falando entre si e, de vez em quando, enquanto a ruiva falava, o garotinho sorridente olhava para mim e para Roy que não dizíamos mais nada, apenas pegando os aperitivos dispostos à mesa.

Não sei, realmente, se ele falou comigo nem se falou algo sobre mim ou Roy, fiquei atônita e Roy é ignorante, seja lá quem estiver à frente dele – não tenho nenhuma memória dele abaixando a cabeça para os guardas lá de nosso distrito; Eu só sei que teve uma hora que a comida não tinha mais gosto e tudo em minha volta não importava.

Eu só me lembrava de Jade e acho que o ruivo do meu lado percebeu, porque assim que voltou seus olhos azuis tristes para mim, chamou minha atenção:

-Vamos. – ele me cutucou com o cotovelo e eu olhei-o meio atordoada – O intervalo está acabando. – eu assenti, mas continuei meio distraída. Ele bufou e me segurou pelo cotovelo, ajudando-me a levantar e me puxando pelo caminho – Vem logo, garota.

.

O teto retrátil do salão de treinamento estava aberto quando voltamos para lá, exibindo o maravilhoso céu azul e a brisa fresca da Capital. Eu meio que fiquei perdida por ver tal beleza, os pássaros coloridos voando ao redor dali, mas ainda sim nunca pousavam nas arquibancadas posicionadas junto às paredes do lugar enorme. A piscina brilhava enquanto os tributos da Zona 6 mostravam o show de natação deles para alguns instrutores seja lá qual os poderes eles tinham – só se eles eram meio peixes, porque eles ficara dando voltas e voltas naquela piscina sem respirar uma vez se quer, competindo.

Eu e Roy já estávamos no campo de arco e flecha, nos vestindo e nos preparando para atirar uma flecha de cada vez – e até a flecha era completamente cromada. Eu posicionei o meu braço reto, paralelo ao meu peito, queixo erguido e ambos os olhos abertos, assim como o meu pai tinha me ensinado.

_-Garotinha, veja Jade! – a mão pesada nos meus ombros fraquinhos, queimados do sol quente, me fazendo gemer de dor. Meus olhos cansados e suor caindo neles, ardendo-os mais ainda. _

_E lá estava ela, minha irmã, com 10 anos, segurando o arco e flecha, contrabandeado por meu pai. Seu cabelo volumoso negro mais curto preso num rabo de cavalo, olhos amendoados abertos e prontos para tudo. Seu alvo não se tratava mais de um cacto ao longe, mas sim uma ave solitária procurando água. _

_-Olhos abertos, Artemis. – meu pai me ressaltou e a única coisa que eu vi após minha irmã largar a flecha veloz foi o pássaro aterrissando brutamente no chão de areia do deserto._

_-É assim que se faz maninha. – ela voltou-se para mim e sorriu astutamente, como ela sempre fazia. Entretanto, ainda havia inocência em seu olhar._

_Olhos abertos..._ Lembrei a mim mesma antes de pousar o penacho da extremidade sem ponta da flecha em minha boca. E, por um instante, eu estava de volta àquele momento no deserto em que eu tinha me posicionado para atirar no cacto intacto a 20 jardas de distância. Perto, ainda sim, longe o suficiente para alguém como eu, sem treino.

Eu ainda tinha que fingir ser quem eu não era.

Assim que eu soltei, a flecha zuniu no ar, cortando-o enquanto fazia seu trajeto até a área em torno do centro. Eu respirei fundo, claramente enferrujada, chateada por não ter acertado o centro como eu fazia de costume, porém, quando me virei para permitir Roy de atirar, ele estava _sorrindo_ para mim.

Minhas bochechas arderam e eu estreitei meus olhos, colocando as costas das minhas mãos na cintura – Ta rindo de mim é?! Duvido você fazer melhor, _topetinho_!

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas o sorriso não sumiu mesmo assim. Ele não disse nada quando parou mirando no alvo ao lado do que eu havia escolhido. Antes de atirar a flecha, numa postura bem parecida com a minha, Roy olhou para mim, ainda sorrindo, e disse algo, mas eu só consegui ler seus lábios porque, de repente, tinha alguém gritando nas lutas do tatame no centro da quadra: - Você parece com _ela_. – e, para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta.

_Esse cara parece ler minha mente, que horror! _

Devo admitir que eu gostei de saber que sou parecida com a Jade. Ele me fez sorrir pequeno e me incentivou a voltar a atirar flechas.

Claro que o treino não foi só isso, nós tínhamos que treinar resistência dentre tantos outros tipos de coisas que tínhamos que aprender. Depois de lá, nós nos posicionamos na trilha de corrida, porque precisamos daquilo – sem falar que ela era composta por diversos obstáculos, relevos e buracos mais uma parede de escalada no fim. Interessante e divertida, se isso daqui não representasse um perigo iminente na minha próxima semana – se é que eu fosse sobreviver aos primeiros minutos dos jogos.

Eu me coloquei em uma das largadas e Roy estava do meu lado, também posicionado. Nós contamos até 3, mas, de repente, algo passando correndo extremamente rápido do nosso lado e chamando a nossa atenção, fazendo Roy cair no chão, devo ressaltar!

-Como vocês são moles! – e então ele já se misturava com os detalhes em vermelho e amarelo em sua roupa escura.

Eu arregalei meus olhos e me voltei para Roy que xingava o corredor até a décima geração dele, com dificuldades de se levantar. Eu dei de ombros e fechei os punhos, dobrando meus braços e disparando a maior velocidade que meus pés podiam alcançar.

-Devagar... – o garoto falou quando passou por mim de novo.

Eu bufei e me forcei mais, deparando-me com o primeiro obstáculo, algo parecido com um tronco de árvore. Um pouco alto, mas com meu impulso eu já tinha passado por ele. Aí que as coisas pioraram, porque o chão já não era mais de concreto como da pista antes do tronco, mas lamacento com pedrinhas e mata grudando na sola do meu tênis e me atrasando um pouco. Quando voltei minha face para frente, arbustos do meu tamanho me forçando a abaixar a cabeça pra não ficar decapitada e tudo ficou mais difícil porque um buraco surgiu do meio do nada e eu quase caí, já vendo meu pé se torcendo nesse caminho – pense num buraco profundo e largo. É... Desse tipo.

Entretanto, quando dei por mim senti mãos sobre minhas coxas e minhas costas, me carregando e parando um pouco mais a frente do buraco. Eu estava prestes a agradecer o gesto quando me virei para ver o corredor da Zona 8 sorrindo abertamente para mim, as sardas do mesmo tom do cabelo sobressaltando o bronzeado de sua face enquanto seus olhos verdes tinham outro brilho descrito neles.

-Você sabe que princesas não devem brincar com coisas perigosas, né? – ele não me colocava no chão.

-Oras certamente você não sabia. – lhe respondi, sorrindo satisfeita quando ele franziu as sobrancelhas rubras.

-Delicada como um cacto... – ele murmurou me largando no chão com desdenho, tirando poeira imaginária de suas mãos.

-Não que você seja o cavalheiro digno, claro. – acho que ele não esperava por eu ter rebatido novamente.

Ele voltou a me encarar, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ele era bem pouco mais alto que eu, acho que dois centímetros ou três. Eu tinha minhas mãos na cintura e ele continuava lá, sem sair correndo a velocidade da luz dele.

-Dá próxima vez, eu te deixo cair lá e vai ficar esperando um instrutor vir te buscar. – ele me alertou, virando-se para sair correndo.

-Não preciso de piedade sua, cabeça de cenoura. – ele me encarou irritado, meio chocado pelo apelido e eu sorri satisfeita, correndo para o próximo obstáculo e deixando-o para trás, mesmo que só por um instante.

-Uma dica pra sair do buraco quando você cair: use o seu cabelo! – ele sorriu e eu revirei meus olhos.

-Demorou tanto tempo pra você me responder isso? – eu ri e acho que foi o suficiente para ele se calar e voltar a correr os milhares de quilômetros dele sem parar.

Aquele garoto, de fato, era um desafio.

O trajeto em si era cheio de coisas, mas depois de mais outras voltas eu já sabia mais ou menos o que esperar, prestando mais atenção nas coisas. Mesmo que eu soubesse exatamente como correr, não tinha muitos obstáculos no deserto da Zona 7, então eram coisas novas e eu estava satisfeita com o resultado, mesmo depois quando o garoto chato da Zona 8 passou por mim e gritou:

-DE NADA!

Não to nem aí. Não faço diferença alguma pra ele, de qualquer forma.

.

-To morto! – Roy choramingou descendo as escadas do corredor dos quartos dele e de Oliver, que já estava sentado à mesa de jantar com Dinah, bebendo licor e conversando sobre os patrocinadores e os jogos anteriores.

Fala sério, ninguém tem outro tópico de conversa por aqui não?

Helena mudava de canal da televisão, procurando por algo produtivo para sua inspiração enquanto seus fiéis subordinados conversavam sobre os recentes assuntos da moda, seguindo para a mesa de jantar para se juntar com meu mentor e secretária. Eu estava meio dolorida depois de cair uma ou duas vezes durante aquela corrida de obstáculo e ser jogada ao chão por um dos instrutores de luta que testavam meus conhecimentos. Eu vestia um dos pijamas que Helena havia colocado no meu guarda roupa, muito luxuoso para ser chamado de pijama e ela meio que ficou brava quando eu disse que tinha gostado dele, mas os detalhes em laranja dourado com listras pretas, parecendo um tigre, cheio de brilhos nos fios e eu realmente não acho que merecia ser usado para dormir.

-Acostume-se a coisas chiques. – ela me alertou sorrindo, depois que conversamos a respeito.

Mesmo sendo lindo, ele era confortável, então acho que eu podia dormir com ele...

Meus olhos não saiam do horizonte brilhante sobre o mar escuro, as estrelas e suas constelações condecorando o céu maravilhoso de Metrópoles. De um lado, o mar aberto e seus perigos, liberdade me tentando pelo vidro temperado do apartamento; do outro, as luzes da cidade mostrando como existia vida depois das oito horas da noite, energia e barulho. Uma coisa que não tinha lá em casa.

Eu não pertencia a aquele lugar, de qualquer forma.

-Artemis, - a voz afinada de Dinah me acordou e eu me virei, vendo a mesa lotada com um espaço ao lado dela me aguardando, os garçons servindo-nos com pratos majestosos e cheirosos – Venha se servir.

.

-Legal você ter avisado a gente sobre velocistas. – eu chamei por Oliver e ele pareceu confuso – Ou vai me dizer que você nunca comentou com nenhum outro tributo a respeito de velocistas? – eles estavam me acostumando mal com aquelas comidas maravilhosas postas a minha frente. Toda vez que um prato esvaziava, os garçons traziam outro maior ainda.

-Certamente que sim, mas eles não são comuns. – Oliver respondeu um tanto surpreso.

-Saibam que temos dois! – Roy ressaltou começando a se estressar – O garoto e a garota da Zona 8 são velocistas e acho que eles não são como os outros tributos fortes das outras Zonas mais pobres.

-Claro que não são. A Zona 8 é tão privilegiada quanto as Zonas favorecidas pela Capital. – Dinah se manifestou e eu olhei-a chocada – Nunca viram imagens de lá? Os campos são verdes e vastos e, se não me engano, tem até uma cidade grande como a Capital. Eles podem ter vindo de lá.

-Sério? – eu olhei-os irritada e preocupada – Vocês deviam ter nos dito que os tributos de cidades ricas eram aceitos com maior facilidade!

-Não sabíamos disso até você dizer, Artemis. – Dinah se defendeu.

-É uma dedução, também. – Oliver continuou de cara fechada. Helena não podia dar palpites quando o assunto era outros tributos. Nossa sala era monitorada por vídeo e áudio e tudo o que dizíamos poderia cair nas graças do alto calão da Capital.

Ela até comentava algo comigo no meu quarto porque lá é a privacidade do tributo e, pelo menos isso, eles têm que respeitar. Fora de lá, nunca.

-Ótimo! Perfeito. Temos um super poderoso, treinado para usar seus poderes na arena. Tem algo mais que devamos saber? – Roy gritou nervoso, tacando os talheres sobre a louça de porcelana.

-Que não devem ficar nervosos só por causa de um ou outro tributo que se manifesta. – Oliver tentou nos acalmar, superioridade tomando conta de sua voz que estava relaxa até então – Além disso, esses raros casos, que sabem como controlar os poderes, são eliminados na abertura pelos jogadores mais fortes e ricos. Não subestimem os outros jogadores, crianças.

-Sim. Ainda têm outros tributos que devem se preocupar. – Dinah colocou a xícara de chá sobre a mesa e ajeitou o vestido elegante.

-Prestaram atenção em mais alguém hoje? – eu tentei me lembrar, mas tudo que me vinha à cabeça eram os tributos da Zona 6 nadando sem parar para respirar.

-Eu digo que os tributos da Zona 10 são perigosos. – Roy comentou, cruzando os braços e fechando ainda mais o cenho, se é que possível.

-Não foram treinados para ser perigosos. Não vão fazer muita coisa. – Oliver o respondeu.

-Pode ser que a garota não faça grandes coisas, mas o cara é surreal.

-Não se preocupe com eles, Roy. Os grandes desafios estão nos tributos das Zonas favorecidas da capital.

-Zona 5 é favorecida? – eu perguntei me lembrando da garota loira meiga e o menininho medroso que me cumprimentaram durante o desfile e o início dos treinos. Nem notei a presença deles hoje.

-Até a Sexta Zona eles têm muitos privilégios, então sim. – Dinah que respondeu dessa vez, desconfortável com aquilo. Seus olhos se tornaram um pouco tristes.

-Está se referindo as crianças vestidas de soldados romanos, né? – Oliver me olhou curioso e eu assenti. Ele parecia estar julgando mentalmente os dois – Eles foram treinados, certamente. Têm garra, vão lutar para viver. Nem sempre acabarão como querem, mais provável que morram, mas vão lutar.

-As mortes mais prováveis são as nossas, Oliver. – eu chamei a sua atenção, irritada com aquele julgamento frio dele. Dinah me olhou repreensivamente e até Helena ficou meio incomodado com o comentário. Roy bufou, mas sabia que eu estava com a razão. O mentor somente me olhava de soslaio – Dentre todos os tributos que eu vi, a maioria tem poderes. Não tem como uma semana dar conta de ensinar tudo a nós, Oliver.

-Com essa atitude certamente não.

-Não venha com discursos de auto-ajuda. Não cola. – eu respondi secamente, mas sem alterar minha voz – Temos velocistas, alienígenas e peixes contra nós. Além de magia e super-força. Diga-me, dentre todos esses, quem está mais perto do túmulo?

Oliver bufou e pegou o licor restante da mesa, levantando-se para sair. Dinah protestou e Roy o seguiu com os olhos, mas eu mantive-me focado no meu guardanapo de seda jogado sobre a mesa de marfim: - Só digo uma coisa pra você. – meus olhos o seguiram automaticamente, deparando-me com verdes orbes contrariados – Preste atenção nos seus adversários.

.

E eu estou prestando, mas tudo que vejo são adolescentes fadados a morte.

Realmente, essa aula de botânica já deu o que tinha que dar e acho que nem mais o instrutor presta atenção em suas palavras. Olhei os interessados na matéria que eram os da Zona 6, semi-peixes eu diria, e os da Zona 9, parecendo decorar todos as palavras que o instrutor dizia. Eu já tinha me dispersado e Roy estava dormindo de olhos abertos do meu lado, atônito e de boca aberta.

Quem diria que meu ex-cunhado seria um oponente tão fácil...

Os da Zona 11 e 12 também prestavam atenção, mas as meninas sorriam e o garotinho também, com exceção do garoto lindo de olhos azuis gelados que via aquilo tudo como se fosse completamente entediante.

Em seguida, tivemos as aulas de anatomia e todo mundo estava bem atento, com exceção dos tributos gelados da Zona 2, o rapaz de pele pálida sem tirar seus olhos de minhas costas, me incomodando profundamente; e os irmãos gêmeos da Zona 4, falando entre si a respeito de todas as coisas que incomodavam a eles. Estava começando a me irritar também.

Durante o almoço, Roy e eu nos sentamos no mesmo lugar, mas fomos perseguidos pelos tributos das Zonas 6 e 9, que ficaram conversando ao lado de nós e tentavam nos fazer parte daquilo. Roy respondeu uma ou duas vezes ao tributo nadador a respeito da geográfica da nossa zona enquanto o garoto da seis, sorridente, tentava puxar assunto comigo.

Eu até conversaria com ele, se eu não estivesse focada demais em encarar de volta o veloz, cabeça de cenoura, do outro lado da mesa, conversando com a alienígena e os outros tributos das Zonas mais pobres. Quando ele não estava me fazendo caretas, ele estava flertando e sorrindo para a menina verde de cabelos rubros, que corava e voltava a responder uma ou duas coisas para a falante loira da Zona 12. A garota da Zona 8 era seca e sentava solitária do lado do cabeça de cenoura, focada em sua refeição e em rasgar os guardanapos de papel com a faca, escrevendo qualquer coisa ou algo do tipo.

E só lá pro meio da tarde do segundo dia de treinamento, que eu fui descobrir quem o verdadeiro inimigo era.

Eu estava descansando nas arquibancadas, quase me deitando para cochilar, se é que era possível dormir com pessoas que poderiam me matar. Roy estava socializando enquanto treinava qualquer coisa perto da piscina, conversando palavras monossilábicas com o tributo moreno de olhos verdes da Zona 6, convidativo no meu conceito. Qualquer um que consiga manter uma conversa civilizada por mais de dois minutos com o Roy, mesmo com palavras curtos, merece um prêmio.

Uma garrafa de água largada ao meu lado na arquibancada estava pela metade e já era minha terceira seguida, as crianças da Zona 5 lutavam uma contra a outra aprendendo os movimentos segundo o instrutor enquanto a Zona 12 investia em arremessos de peso – eles eram muito fortes, de verdade. Os velocistas estavam variando as áreas de treinamento, correndo ali e aqui para aprenderem algo sobre escalada e armas de curto alcance, já que eles conseguiam encurtar a distância a qualquer piscar de olhos que quisessem entre os adversários.

Os gêmeos da Zona 4 estavam na academia, malhando seus músculos e dando risada entre si, enquanto os tributos calados da Zona 3 se direcionavam a área de informações químicas. A garota da Zona 2 aprendia com um dos instrutores a usar a umidade do ar a seu favor, transformando-o em pedras de gelo. Claramente que isso não era grandes coisas, mas creio que eles já tinham aprendido o suficiente nas escolas que freqüentaram antes de parar aqui.

-Relaxando, já? – uma voz maliciosa surgiu das minhas costas e calafrios percorreram minha espinhas, mas eu fiquei parada. Já imaginava a quem ela pertencia.

O garoto de pele pálida e olhos azuis parou ao meu lado, sorrindo de lado e pegando minha água para beber. Eu fuzilei-o com os olhos.

-Isso é meu. – eu disse a ele.

-É da Capital. – ele me avisou e eu arqueei uma de minhas sobrancelhas. Ele riu baixo, sentindo-se vitorioso com certeza, dando um gole na minha garrafa. Eu que não colocaria mais a boca ali. Ele murmurou algo, apontado para ele mesmo – E tudo que é da Capital é meu também.

-Que informação válida. Acho que posso conseguir um patrocinador com ela. – zombei, dando de ombros e me distanciando dele.

Pois não é que o ser irritante sentou-se ao meu lado e apoio o braço atrás de mim. Eu fechei meu punho, irada, pronta pra socá-lo de lá. Eu olhei-o de soslaio, ele sorriu e apontou com a cabeça para a garrafa em sua mão que, de repente, estava resfriada.

Eu sabia que eles já dominavam seus poderes. Droga, Oliver! Não serve nem pra alertar as pessoas, maldito!

-Gostei de você, _Sete_. – eu senti minhas narinas arfarem e eu sentia minha pele queimar de raiva.

-Encantador. Quer um prêmio?

-Eu posso salvar você durante os jogos.

-Claro que sim. Mas acho melhor você salvar a si próprio.

-Não preciso. Tudo que eu tenho que fazer é estralar meus dedos e o jogo acaba. – eu olhei-o chocada e irritada.

Claro que a Capital não colocaria uma pessoa tão poderosa assim nos jogos. Não quando ele pode até mesmo atrapalhar seu domínio...

-Mas isso não seria inoportuno para sua querida Capital? – eu disse tentando imitar sua voz de uma forma tola e me envergonhei quando ele prendeu o riso pra responder, me preparando para sair dali.

-Tudo é negociável. Até mesmo regras. – eu olhei e seus orbes azuis, brilhantes e tentadores, procurando por qualquer vestígio de mentira aparente.

Eu engoli em seco e me levantei, resmungando coisas para ele largar do meu pé, entretanto quando estava prestes a me retirar, eu ouvi barulhos como tempestade e risadas vindo de uma área aberta onde instrutores e Slade Wilson viam os tributos da Zona 1 treinando.

Meu queixo caiu quando vi a menina de cabelos negros ondulados, olhos azuis doces recitando palavras estranhas e fazendo com que variada coisas surgissem do nada, sem nenhuma matéria-prima para troca, como na alquimia. Seus olhos brilhavam dourados e arbustos surgiram do chão, cordas dentre tantas outras coisas para amarrar o boneco de teste no centro.

Então esse era o poder de uma maga e eu já não sabia mais onde colocar a minha cara chocada, esperando que o pior fossem os tributos que corriam mais rápido que a luz.

Do outro lado daquele espaço, o garoto com cabelo esquisito, parecendo formar chifres no topo, pretos e imóveis. Ele sorria de uma forma tenebrosa e se voltara para um pássaro que passava por ali, tornando seus olhos castanhos completamente negros e transformando suas feições em algo feio e maléfico. O pássaro chiou até planar ao ombro do garoto, piando todas as vezes que o menino falava com ele como se prometesse algo que ainda não pudesse dar. E, depois de algum tempo, o garoto esticou sua mão para frente formando um buraco negro, sugando tudo que a menina da Zona 1 tinha conjurado, sem abrir a boca para falar nada mais que sua risada sinistra. Depois transformou o céu azul de Metrópoles em nublado, fazendo chover granizo.

Acho que todos ficaram preocupados com aquilo. Uma revolta vinda do tributo favorito da Capital? Será que ele iria destruir a cidade? Ele era muito, muito poderoso e eu podia sentir uma coisa maligna, mesmo estando longe dele, se manifestando naquela quadra. Minha mãe diz que tudo é possível nesse mundo em que vivemos, eu concordo plenamente com ela, até o momento em que chegamos a falar de liberdade – isso não passa de ilusão.

Realmente, eles ficaram com medo daquilo, porque quando todos menos esperavam, Slade surgiu na lateral da criança e cortou o pássaro ao meio com a espada disposta para treino, jorrando sangue e sujando a roupa do garoto, sem falar nele mesmo. O menino tinha voltado a sua feição natural, mas ele estava aborrecido e discutiu com Slade.

-NÃO É PERMITIDO POSSUIR COISAS FORA DESSA QUADRA! – Slade berrou contra o garoto e ele nem tremeu, apenas dando de ombros e seguindo para a instalação dos banheiros com os guardas nas portas. O teto retrátil se fechou e tudo que escutávamos além das reclamações de Slade foram às porradas das pedras de granizo contra o material cromado extremamente caro.

Eu olhei para o garoto da _Dois_ que sorria sem jeito, voltando a me ver.

-Esse é o poder da Capital. – ele me avisou piscando um de seus olhos.

-Se fosse, Slade não teria parado o garoto. – eu rebati.

-Slade não vai estar na Arena, Sete. – ele continuou e se levantou, me entregando a garrafa congelada – Mas Klarion... – ele apontou pro banheiro, se referindo ao garoto da Um e eu respirei fundo – Vai estar lá e vai estar no meu time. – apesar dos calafrios, eu não tirei meus olhos da cara safada daquele desgraçado da Dois – E você também pode estar se quiser, mas... – ele levou a sua mão gelada até meu rosto, mas eu me neguei a recuar, o gelo já queimando a minha pele – Seu tempo é limitado. Não abuse da minha bondade.

Quando eu menos esperava, ele fechava a distância entre nós, mas eu puxei meu rosto e sai andando, sem olhar para trás, sentindo minha bochecha arder com a mudança de temperatura. O instrutor me olhava feio como se eu estivesse flertando com o Dois, mas eu o ignorei, seguindo para o tatame onde iria enfrentar a instrutora duas vezes maior que eu.

Uma coisa boa do meu encontro com ele foi que ele me deu energia pra lutar, ódio pra quebrar uma parede ao meio, se eu fosse super-poderosa. Já que não sou, vou tentar jogar alguém maior que eu no chão.

Entretanto, minhas pernas vacilaram quando o garoto da Zona 1 surgiu passando ao meu lado com os guardas na sua cola. O cheiro de sangue do animal inocente emergindo e os olhos castanhos me seguindo, uma coisa tão ruim envolta daquele menino. Eu, curiosa, me aventurei a olhá-lo só para me arrepender depois:

Klarion, o menino bruxo, sorriu tenebrosamente para mim, condecorando seu rosto com aquela segunda face horrível que havia desfigurado-o e suspirou meu nome, somente para mim, ler em seus lábios finos e quase inexistentes.

.

A tempestade só cessou na madrugada daquela noite e eu associei ao fato de Klarion ter, finalmente, pegado no sono.

Então era esse o poder da magia negra?

* * *

**To meio com pressa, mas acho que no próximo capítulo já teremos todos os tributos aqui presentes! Faltam dois capítulos pros Jogos começarem! *O***

**Aguardem. Proximo capítulo deve sair em menos de uma semana ou em um mês. Fiquem nesse dúvida e rezem pra eu passar de ano na faculdade! :3**

**Beijos**


	6. Estaca Zero

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Justiça Jovem pertence a Greg Weisman/ Cartoon Network/ Dc Universe/ Warner Bros., etc. Jogos Vorazes pertencem a Suzanne Collins. Sou apenas uma fã sem nada pra fazer._

_Só queria agradecer aos que ainda leem essa fic e que mostram que leem comentando, que continuo ela só por vocês seus maravilhosos seres humanos (ou não.. ?)! Enfim, vamos ao capítulo!_

_Boa Leitura! :3_

* * *

**Capítulo V - Estaca Zero**

* * *

Os dias passam e não temos muitas alternativas do que aprender um pouco de cada coisa que está a nosso dispor, já que não temos qualquer poder para nos dar vantagem. Eu e Roy parávamos a cada estação, aprendendo a manusear outras armas que não arco e flecha, por mais útil que ele fosse. Tentamos as manobras de sobrevivência e não saímos mais dali depois que chegávamos, tínhamos de saber o que podíamos para sairmos vivos dali.

Zatanna, a garota da Zona 1, começou a sentar perto de mim, de repente, durante as aulas de anatomia e botânica, até me perseguia durante as aulas de sobrevivência, mas quando eu a olhava para tentar enxotá-la, ela sorria receosamente para mim e eu não sentia mais vontade de desencorajá-la a ser minha sombra. Roy reclamou a respeito disso, mas ela é forte e se eu a tivesse por perto poderia me livrar de muitas roubadas.

Eu não gostei de pensar assim, mas Oliver nos disse que não há problemas em fazer aliados. Entretanto, amigos está fora de cogitação – quem dirá amantes... Não que eu estivesse pensando nisso claro.

A partir do terceiro dia, Roy convidou Kaldur e Tula, os tributos da Zona 6, para conversarem conosco durante o almoço, discutindo sobre coisas que conversávamos quando éramos mais novos e Jade ainda estava por perto. Coisas boas que não têm a ver com os Jogos. A pessoa mais calada, depois de mim, era Tula, que mal conseguia comer os vegetais dispostos em seu prato.

Durante um dois treinos de arco e flecha, onde as pessoas se limitavam a aprender, preocupando-se mais com as lanças e dardos como armas de longa distância, Roy decidiu discutir comigo a respeito de aliados e coisas do tipo. Eu não queria dar muita corda aquilo, porque depois da conversa aterrorizante que eu tive com o tributo da Dois, aliados não era uma boa idéia mesmo.

-O que acha de Kaldur? – ele me perguntou enquanto eu quase soltava uma flecha, fazendo-me atirar no alvo errado. Eu fiz uma careta e me apoiei no arco de cromo.

-Como namorado? – e Roy engasgou na própria saliva.

-Não! Como pode pensar nessas coisas na situação que estamos?! – ele me repreendeu, esticando os braços para cima e tentando parar a tosse seca.

-Você fez uma pergunta muito vaga. – brinquei e ele me fuzilou com os orbes azuis escuros.

-Artemis, é sério. – eu bufei e ele continuou a falar, acertando outro alvo, um milímetro de distância do centro – Ele é um bom atleta, agüenta o tranco e tem poderes.

-Você ainda respira ar, Roy. Não vai ter um tanque de oxigênio pra te salvar durante os jogos. – eu o alertei, mesmo que por brincadeira. Ele entendeu onde eu queria chegar.

Atirei outra flecha.

-Ele pode manipular água, então nem vamos chegar a desidratar.

-E as regras serão alteradas, os Jogos serão banidos e vamos sair vivos de lá. – disse sarcasticamente, ficando irritada – Roy, isso só significa que é mais fácil de Kaldur ficar desidratado do que nós.

-Não se ficarmos sempre perto da água.

-Nós e todos os restantes tributos. – eu lembrei-o – Ela é essencial para todos nós, cabeça oca. Não vai dar pra estar perto do rio o tempo todo.

-O que você sugere então? Não ter nenhum aliado com poderes?! Tentar a sorte?! – eu iria responder que sim, mas ele não me deixou falar – Não vai dar pra continuar assim! Vai ter uma hora em que vamos precisar de alguém!

-Eu não sou suficiente? – eu o perguntei e ele parou, respirando rápido e meio chocado com aquilo.

De repente ele estava nervoso, apertando o arco e a flecha em suas mãos, se segurando pra não me acertar. Só queria saber o que eu tinha dito de tão importante para deixá-lo tão nervoso...

-Não sei se posso confiar em você. – essa foi minha deixa de ficar nervosa e esmagar o arco em minha mão – ou ao contrário, porque a minha mão ficou marcada depois disso, e dolorida.

-O que?!

-Depois de saber que o _Raspadinha Ambulante_ estava atrás de você para se tornar aliada dele, nem sei mais no que acreditar... – ele comentou com raiva, se posicionando no meu lugar para atirar outra flecha.

-Você ta desconfiando de mim porque o outro veio me convidar pra fazer parte do time dele? – eu não ia falar nada a respeito disso com ele, não falei com ninguém de qualquer forma.

-Você não me falou nada que ele tinha ido falar com você...

-Eu não me escondi pra falar com ele, Roy! Eu estava bem ali e foi durante o espetáculo do tributo favorito! Não fazíamos isso escondido de ninguém e, inclusive, o instrutor até brigou comigo porque pensou que íamos sair no tapa! – eu o avisei, mentindo dessa parte final.

-Não muda o fato de o convite ainda estar aberto...

-E você acha que eu vou trocar certeza por incerteza?!

-Pessoas mudam quando tem a vida arriscada, Artemis! Você viu o quanto a sua irmã mudou por causa desses jogos! – agora ele tinha, de verdade, me magoado.

-Por mais que as pessoas digam que eu e Jade somos parecidas, eu não sou ela e nunca serei. Coisas boas ou ruins. Então... – eu larguei o arco em sua estante, me preparando para sair dali – Antes de julgar os outros baseados em suas inseguranças, certifique-se de quem você é e se você conhece bem o outro para falar qualquer coisa.

-Eu te conheço melhor que você mesma Artemis. – ele falou, baixo, e eu reprimi um suspiro desapontado.

-Você tem que se conhecer antes de conhecer os outros melhor que eles mesmos.

Eu segui até a pista de corrida e, conseqüentemente, os tributos da 9 estavam ali, treinando e mostrando que são tão habilidosos quanto qualquer um. E eu me sentia mal por não responder a eles.

O garoto sorridente parou ao meu lado enquanto eu me alongava antes de correr e fazia alguns outros exercícios meio avançados para mim, pensando em algo para puxar a conversa.

-Você sabe como esse lugar mexe com a cabeça das pessoas? – ele me perguntou, estralando as juntas de seu corpo.

-Você não faz idéia. – eu respondi sem olhar em seus orbes azuis, focada em preparar meu corpo para a corrida dolorosa. A imagem de Jade se montando em minha cabeça.

-Então entende que tudo isso não passa de conseqüências, né? – e eu fiquei meio surpresa em saber que o garoto estava prestando atenção na nossa conversa – Não pegue tão pesado com ele. Ele está tão desesperado quanto o resto de nós.

-Deu pra ouvir meus gritos né? – eu perguntei, tentando centrar o tópico em mim e não naquele garoto do topete, maldito...

-Mais ou menos. – o menino respondeu rindo, e ele se esticou – Deu pra entender um pouco do que se trata.

-É algo complexo demais para apenas cinco minutos de explicação. – eu sugeri e ele procurou alguma coisa pra me responder.

-Para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta. – e eu ainda não lembrava por qual motivo eu não tinha falado com esse menino antes.

-Artemis. – eu me estendi até ele, apertando sua mão e cumprimentando-o, sem muitos sorrisos ou comentários animados. Ele já podia tomar conta dessa parte sozinho.

-Richard, mas pode me chamar de Dick. – eu ri com o apelido – Todo mundo me chama assim.

-Na verdade, eu o chamo assim. – e a garota ruiva parou de correr, seus olhos tão azuis quanto os de Roy me testando. Ela ofegava, claramente exausta pela corrida – Demorou pra vir falar conosco...

-Eu também não faço idéia porque não falei com vocês antes. Acho que estava prestando atenção em coisas alheias. – não ia me desculpar por coisas que não considero erradas. Minha vida não podia ficar mais arriscada de todo jeito.

-Sou Barbara. Mas pode me chamar de Babs. – ela sugeriu – Acho que vou te chamar de _Deusa_.

-É meio forte pra alguém como eu. – eu a adverti, certa de que ela estaria procurando por vantagens vindas de nossa introdução.

-Acho perfeito. Personalidades fortes têm que ser mostradas custe o que custar. – ela respondeu, passando por mim para tomar água – Além de seu nome fazer jus.

-Justo.

-Está no meu caminho, _Rapunzel_. – aquela voz não pertencia mais ao garoto sorriso, Dick, mas sim a uma pessoa extremamente irritante que fazia tempo que não mexia comigo.

Eu já não estava muito tolerante, mas quando me deparei com um velocista molhado da cabeça aos pés, parecendo um pinto molhado, não consegui prender o riso, nem que fosse pouco. Eu tinha que dizer algo a respeito disso.

-Desculpa, mas acho que você se perdeu no caminho pra praia, _surfista_. – eu o provoquei e Dick gargalhou atrás do ruivo, forçando-o a se virar para o garotinho.

-Ei, seu traidor! Pare de rir! Ela não é engraçada. – ele dizia, tão infantil quanto qualquer outra criancinha que estava por ali – Quem é você mesmo?!

-_Deusa_! – Barbara gritou do outro lado do salão, como se estivesse no meio da conversa.

-Deusa da Simpatia que não é, né? Nem da feminilidade! – ele argumentou e eu franzi meu cenho, desistindo da corrida para cair numa luta mano a mano com esse fedelho de cabelo de cenoura.

-O que aconteceu com você? Tropeçou nos cadarços e caiu na piscina? – ele corou e fez uma expressão tão engraçada, se delatando – Isso é sério?! Hahahahahaha... Grande veloz você! – eu zombei e Dick riu comigo, Barbara do outro lado se divertindo também.

-Humanos são imperfeitos! Se acostume com isso. – ele passou por mim, desistindo de correr também.

-Wally, não seja tão rude com a Deusa da Simpatia! Ela vai atirar uma flecha em você se não for legal! – Dick me provocou e eu decidi aceitar a brincadeira, da minha maneira.

-Outra em você também, Passarinho. – e acho que foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi a gargalhada de Wally – O que foi?

-Até terminar de falar Passarinho, o garoto aqui já foi embora. Chama de Robin quando for tirar sarro. – ele me deu a dica e eu não disse nada a respeito disso.

.

-Ora, ora... – eu parei e bufei quando ouvi a voz desprezível do garoto da Dois me chamando pelas costas, o gelo já se emanando da pouca distância entre nós. Eu saía do treino de luta e seguia para a escalada – Se não é a Sete desfilando entre os aparelhos... – eu queria ignorá-lo – Não vai falar comigo, não?

-Ah... Ta falando comigo? – eu o olhei por cima do ombro e, dessa vez, ele estava com seus amiguinhos.

Os irmãos gêmeos e os esquisitos da Zona 3, a garota da zona dele estava sentada conversando com Klarion e os tributos macabros da Zona 10 do outro lado do salão, mas eles não tiravam os olhos da nossa conversa.

-Tem mais alguém aqui chamada de _Sete_? – ele tentou bancar o esperto e sorriu maliciosamente.

-Esse não é o meu nome, _Raspadinha_. – o sorriso dele sumiu e eu sorriu satisfeito com aquilo.

-Essa eu vou deixar passar. – ele me respondeu e voltar a me olhar com outras intenções – Meu nome é Cameron. Você pode me dizer seu nome como uma garota bem educada.

-Quem disse que eu sou educada? - estreitei meus olhos e Cameron franziu o cenho, meus braços já estavam cruzados tentando me proteger do gelo emanando dele.

A irmã revirou os olhos e se posicionou do lado do garoto-freezer, colocando uma mão na cintura e gesticulando com a outra. Os adereços prateados dela se misturavam com a maquiagem forte em volta de seus olhos claros, os lábios vermelhos estavam para baixo numa careta e ela era bem ousada para uma garota do tamanho dela.

-Escuta aqui, _Sete_... – ela me provocou e eu estreitei meus olhos mais, franzindo minhas sobrancelhas – Nós estamos te fazendo um favor vindo até aqui e te dando a chance de sobreviver lá na Arena. Não somos tão bonzinhos quanto o Cameron aqui e Klarion não vai pegar leve com você!

-Eu não me lembro de você ser mencionada na conversa. – meus olhos voltaram para Cameron – Você já veio cobrando a resposta de uma oferta que me fez ontem?

-Nós trabalhamos rápido por aqui. – ele mexeu os ombros se vangloriando.

-Se trabalham rápido, deveriam ter falado comigo logo no início do treinamento. Ficaram tão próximos de repente. – eu mencionei o primeiro dia em que os tributos da zona rica davam risadas entre si na ponta da mesa do almoço.

-Você se acha né, garota?! Acha que temos a obrigação de ficar correndo atrás de _umazinha_ qualquer _sem_ poderes! – eu torci meu nariz para a forma com que ela me tratou.

-E você é _umazinha_ qualquer _com_ poderes. Quer saber quem é a novidade por aqui? – eu a perguntei e ela fechou o punho, preparando-se para pular no meu pescoço.

-Evitem baixaria quando o Slade estiver por perto. – a garota cor de rosa da Três se manifestou pela primeira vez e eu não imaginava que uma voz tão rouca fosse sair da boca dela assim. Eu pensava que ela seria alguma patricinha de voz aguda e chata, como de costume.

Mas o fato de ela ser sinistra não mudou. O garoto anão nem se dava o trabalho de falar qualquer coisa.

-Vão ter tempo demais para brigar na Arena. – O irmão da garota irritante da Zona 4 disse sorrindo maleficamente para mim, como se eu já estivesse em sua lista negra.

-Não quero que você arranje briga com esses dois. – Cameron me disse, sorrindo meio sem jeito e eu dei um passo para trás, estranhando o gesto – Entre para nossa aliança.

O convite, dessa vez, pareceu bem sincero e, não sei porque, não sei se era mentira, mas seus olhos não pareciam querer me enganar quando ele admitiu não querer que eu brigasse com os gêmeos na Arena.

-Nós temos patrocinadores que vão estar sempre mandando comida, então você não precisa caçar; vamos ter as melhores armas e seu arco pode ser até de ouro. Só tem que vir com a gente. – ele sorriu para mim, me estendendo sua mão gelada para que nós fechássemos o acordo. A garota nervosinha do lado ele se acalmando e dando a volta para se retirar.

-Do que me vale um arco de ouro se eu não vou ter nada para gastar lá mesmo? Não podem sair duas pessoas da Arena. – eu o avisei, tentando acordá-lo de sua ilusão.

-Lembre-se do que eu te falei ontem, _Sete_...

-Artemis. – eu disse, finalmente, me apresentando.

A garota franziu o cenho para o meu nome, dando a volta e bufando enquanto a cor-de-rosa deu de ombros. O anão fez uma cara impressionada e o irmão gêmeo, depois de tomar uma cotovelada nas costelas de sua irmã, a seguiu para fazer supino na academia montada ali atrás.

-Seu nome é muito bonito. – e voltamos para os flertes – Pense com carinho. – Cameron pediu, sorrindo maliciosamente novamente e pegando a minha mão para se despedir.

-Eu vou cogitar a hipótese com o meu parceiro. – eu o avisei e ele me olhou diferente um tanto irritado.

-O convite é somente seu. Não o chame para a nossa aliança. Não queremos elos fracos entre nós e você, sozinha, já basta. – o anão disse e deu de ombros, indo embora. A garota cor-de-rosa continuou ali, contudo.

Eu me contive para não chutar a cabeça daquele baixinho folgado e Cameron estava no caminho, fazendo com que mais fumaça gelada saísse de seu corpo do que o normal. Eu me arrepiei de novo, só que de uma forma diferente das anteriores. Não foi só de frio.

-Vocês querem que só eu vá quando todos estão em dupla? – eu olhei-o incrédula, colocando as mãos na cintura e mostrando minha expressão de choque.

-Klarion não trouxe a parceira de sua zona para nossa aliança. Você não tem que trazer o seu. – o garoto respondeu, me olhando e tentando se manter paciente.

-Porque Klarion não precisa de ninguém! Ele vai se dar muito bem sozinho nesse jogo! Ele vai acabar _matando_ todos vocês! – eu o avisei, irada com tudo aquilo.

-Klarion é a galinha dos ovos de ouro. Sem eles, estamos perdidos; Com ele, temos tudo.

-Você acredita no que diz? – eu o perguntei, sinceramente, tentando mostrar a Cameron que aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

-Não importa no que eu acredito. Você quer entrar na nossa aliança? – aquela pergunta parecia ser a final, mas não caiu muito bem na cara dele. Ele parecia inseguro.

-E se eu disser não?

-Vai ser uma pena, porque eu realmente te queria por perto naquela Arena. – ele me falou e eu cruzei meus braços, me preparando para ir embora.

-Então, nada feito. – eu comecei a andar, mas Cameron continuou a falar.

-Mas você pode ainda entrar durante os Jogos... Se precisar, se não nos atacar. – apesar do receio, eu ouvi aquilo – Eu não vou deixar eles te machucarem.

-Devo agradecer o gesto? – perguntei sem voltar para trás.

-Eu não vou cobrar por enquanto.

Eu não tinha certeza de nada agora.

Wally passou por mim nesse instante em que eu ia embora e ele me olhou bravo, quase magoado, como se eu estivesse traindo a confiança dele ou qualquer coisa. Eu o encarei de volta, arqueando uma de minhas sobrancelhas e esperando que ele viesse me dizer alguma coisa, me provocar com qualquer comentário idiota dele, como ele fez durante essa última semana que treinamos juntos.

Nada. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou, chegando na estação de prontos socorros onde Dick e Babs estavam, falando qualquer coisa para eles que os deixaram meio chateados.

Nesse meio termo, eu recebi seus olhares e um meio sorriso do garoto sorridente da Zona 9.

Já imaginava o que aquilo queria dizer, só não podia acreditar. Eu tinha recusado duas alianças no mesmo dia, pensando que teria alguém para me acudir nos Jogos quando precisasse, pois nada vai mudar se um deles chegar a mim pedindo ajuda, sangrando até a morte. Eu iria tentar ajudá-los.

Agora, nem Roy. Estou sozinha. Não tenho ninguém.

.

Eu não iria dizer nada para Helena nem pra o meu mentor a respeito do que acontecia de tão pessoal durante os treinos, o fato de eu estar socialmente sozinha e excluída, tanto por Roy ou pelos outros que eu viria a chamar de aliados. Mesmo que Cameron me ajudasse, não seria sem nada em troca – aqueles olhos azuis escondiam alguma coisa.

Mas é óbvio que ninguém é como eu e Roy é uma matraca ambulante!

-O que você tem contra aliados, Artemis? – Helena me perguntou quando tomava as medidas finais do meu vestido para a noite de perguntas que seria amanhã.

Roy já havia desembuchado para ela, o fato de nós não estarmos nos falando desde ontem. As subordinadas dela estavam em meu quarto também, brincando com as maquiagens de suas maletas no espelho enorme que ficava nele, sussurrando e prestando atenção na nossa conversa.

-Eu sei que é meio arriscado e que vai ter que se sacrificar por outros como divida, mas é uma loucura ficar sozinha durante os Jogos todos. – ela continuou, alfinetes em sua boca enquanto ela espetava aqui e ali.

-Eu não pretendia ficar sozinha. Roy era meu aliado até então. – eu lembrei-a e ela assentiu.

-Ele ainda é.

-Mas eu não sei se quero alguém tão desconfiado perto de mim. É capaz de ele me matar por achar que eu roubei a parte dele do almoço nos Jogos. Não sei mais no que acreditar... – eu brinquei, exageradamente, e Helena riu suavemente.

-Ele nunca faria isso.

-É. – o pior de tudo é que eu sei que ele nunca faria isso.

-O que acha de verde? – Helena me perguntou depois que ajeitou sua postura, sorrindo seus lábios vermelhos para mim.

-O único tom que se encaixa em mim é verde, é? – perguntei meio perturbada com o fato de todas as minhas vestimentas, com exceção do pijama, serem verdes.

-Você fica deslumbrante em dourado também. – seus olhos brilharam maliciosamente.

-Verde vai ficar ótimo. – eu a despachei antes que continuássemos a discutir.

.

Oliver nos falou para mostrarmos tudo o que tínhamos na hora do exame, sem exceção. Todos os patrocinadores estariam ali e eles não renderiam muito dinheiro, sem falar em remédios e roupas quando precisássemos, então nós tínhamos que conseguir muita gente.

-_Não adianta mostrar o quanto inteligente são!_ – as palavras dele ecoavam em minha cabeça enquanto Roy e eu aguardávamos nossa vez para o teste.

Nós sentávamos próximos, mas não tinha muito que fazer a respeito daquilo. Eu estava calada como um túmulo, nem minha respiração fazia barulho como a dele e eu comecei a prestar atenção nisso – quem sabe, durante os Jogos, eu possa deduzir quem a pessoa é só de ouvir seu respirar?

-_Corram, dêem cambalhotas, atirem flechas no infinito se conseguirem, mas chamem a atenção deles! Eles são uns babacas que não dão segunda chance. Não percam a oportunidade de fazer bonito, entenderam? _

Claro que sim. Nossa vida dependia disso.

-Desculpa. – eu não esperava por ouvir qualquer coisa vindo dele até a hora do jantar. Me virei para ver seu rosto arrependido, corado até. Eu franzi o cenho, preocupada com aquilo. Se não estivesse brava com ele, teria colocado uma mão em sua testa para medir sua temperatura – Não fui legal com você e disse coisas que te ofenderam. Eu sei que é difícil pra você estar aqui, estar lutando para viver no mesmo lugar que sua irmã lutou e não conseguiu. – ele lutava contra as palavras, claramente irritado com o som delas fora de sua boca.

Elas foram escolhidas terrivelmente, mas eu tinha que considerar a intenção... Focar na intenção, porque pelas palavras aquilo tudo só me deixava mais nervosa.

-Jade mudou porque ela tinha seus motivos, porque ela tinha uma estratégia, porque ela acreditava que ela fosse sair daqui viva. Não é justo eu comparar você com ela. Não quero que fique brava comigo. Não quando estamos tão próximos de não nos vermos nunca mais. – eu suspirei, cedendo.

-Que patético. Nem sabe pedir desculpas direito. – comentei e ele me olhou, fazendo careta, e eu sorri. Se eu pensasse em Jade naquele instante, todo o meu foco para tirar uma nota alta se esvairia e eu não ia conseguir me virar lá dentro. Dar um fim a isso era bem melhor.

Eu o cotovelei e ele relaxou um pouco, deixando até um meio sorriso formar em seus lábios.

-Se você se comportar, posso até fazer uma aliança com você. – eu o informei, brincando e ele assentiu.

-Eu queria conversar com você a respeito disso... – e ele ia começar a falar, mas a porta se abriu e o guarda chamou por mim.

Minha vez. Damas primeiro. Depois Roy iria ser testado e, então, nós íamos ficar o resto da tarde agonizando para saber a resposta de nossas provas, nossas notas. Eu caminhei junto com o guarda para a sala de testes, pronta para o que der e vier, mas olhei para trás e vi Roy fazer um sinal de figas.

_Boa sorte pra você também._

.

Eu usava a mesma roupa que tinha usado a semana inteira para treinar, de malha, preta e com alguns poucos detalhes em verde escuro, cortesia de Helena. Meu cabelo longo tinha sido trançado para permitir meus movimentos mais precisos do que seriam com ele num rabo de cavalo alto, aquele volume que cismava em parar a minha frente durante os exercícios.

Helena tinha me perguntado se eu a minha promessa era dessas que não tinha jeito mesmo, pois começou a ficar preocupada com o meu bem estar durante os Jogos, já que meu cabelo parecia ter crescido muito mais desde que eu chegara lá e me alimentara melhor, usando produtos bons e a temperatura equilibrada para ele, segundo os subordinados da minha estilista. E eu estava gostando de como ele ficava brilhoso, fazendo com que os fios queimados do sol não se dissolvessem na água do cloro da piscina quando eu tinha que nadar nela, mas fortalecendo-os.

E eu respondi que essa promessa dependeria do meu desempenho nos Jogos, o que é verdade. Não, eu não podia cortar ele antes da hora, mesmo.

As botas confortáveis alertaram minha entrada no salão de treinamento, completamente vazio comparado com os dias que passei ali. Nenhum instrutor e nenhum tributo me deixaram um pouco nervosa, até eu avistar o arco e flecha posicionados no centro do salão fechado – hoje chovia horrores e claro que os patrocinadores não iriam estragar suas roupas de grife feitas de açúcar e outras coisas estranhas que não me importavam... De verdade, eu não estava nem aí para esses egoístas, assassinos por tabela.

Slade brindava não vestido em suas roupas de malha para treinar os tributos, mas sim em um terno azul e laranja, com estampas em escamas e lembrando muito ao seu uniforme. Seu cabelo grisalho penteado para trás elegantemente e o tapa-olho bem mais formal do que aquele que usava para nos impressionar. Ele ria alto, brincando e conversando com os homens e mulheres na varanda, focados nos petiscos que chegavam aos minutos que eles aguardavam.

Ninguém prestava atenção em mim quando entrei e continuavam a não me olhar.

Eu respirei fundo, tentando controlar o meu temperamento hostil, porque Oliver tinha me falado pra me preocupar com isso, para causar uma impressão nos jurados que decidiriam se eu merecia ou não ganhar itens durante os Jogos...

Caminhei até o arco cromado, bem mais bonito do que aqueles que eu e Roy usamos nos treinos, com detalhes cravados de temas élficos como se eles realmente ligassem para mitologia ou religião – a única coisa que eles acreditavam era o dinheiro em suas contas e Sir Vandal Savage na presidência da Nação da Luz; cinco flechas a minha disposição, o alvo distante como os que estavam no treinamento, paradas com seus círculos vermelhos e brancos no formato de pessoa.

Minha mão envolveu o cabo da flecha, tão gelado, e meus olhos miraram nos infelizes rindo alto, fazendo o eco atingir meus ouvidos muito mais alto do que de fato o barulho que eles faziam. Senti minhas sobrancelhas se fincarem e minha cara se fechando no tempo inútil que eu esperava os cavalheiros me fazerem a cortesia de fecharem suas matracas e olhassem para meu próximo gesto, mas eles não se calavam.

Eu não ia ficar gastando meu penúltimo dia de regalias esperando a boa vontade dos senhorios, brincando com a vida dos outros.

-CAHAM! – eu limpei minha garganta e aproveitei para gritar durante o gesto, fazendo com que todos os olhos voltassem para mim, até chocados e me encarando com certo nojo. As mulheres franziram seus narizes quando me viram e os homens apenas me olharam feio – Artemis Crock, Zona Sete. – falei, aparafusando um falso sorriso.

-Olha só, ela fala... – eu ouvi uma das senhoras juradas rindo por de detrás de outra, fazendo com que elas dessem aquele risinho sem classe da elite e, logo, os outros homens também estavam me zombando.

Grandes pessoas, não?

-O que está esperando, _Artemis_? Uma música tema? – Slade me perguntou, rindo co os outros companheiros, descaradamente agora. Eu arfei minhas narinas e pequei as restantes quatro flechas, preparando-as numa fileira para acertar o corpo inteiro do alvo.

Os jurados riram, chamando-me de presunçosa e atrevida, falando que eu não ia conseguir. Mas, por algum motivo, Slade parou de falar e deixou apenas aquela risadinha irritante preencher o ar ao seu redor, como se ele fosse o único que realmente importava dentre todos os restantes patrocinadores que estavam ali.

As pessoas queriam que eu errasse para que eu pudesse ser humilhada mais uma vez perante a Capital.

Tudo o que eu me importava, entretanto, era com a sensação familiar de tantos penachos de flechas roçando em minha boca e da voz grossa e rouca do meu pai, até tenebrosa de vez em quando, me dizendo para manter ambos os olhos abertos. Ter o alvo em corpo inteiro a minha frente, a visão periférica complementando-o e me fazendo calcular a distância espacial entre eu e meu adversário.

-_A única coisa a fazer é prevenir o movimento do seu alvo. _– mas meu alvo dessa vez não era um grupo de pássaros indo para o sul, mas sim uma figura estática representando todos os tributos que me ameaçariam durante os Jogos.

Eu respirei fundo e as cinco flechas em minha mão se ajeitaram perfeitamente, como se já tivessem seus buracos feitos no arco para facilitar o manuseamento. Ambos os olhos abertos, para prevenir o movimento do alvo...

Eu ri para mim mesma, fechando uma de minhas vistas cinzas – isso daí é só um boneco.

As flechas cortaram o ar, cinco rápidas e afiadas flechas de cromo, zunindo entre as 20 jardas calculadas e se alinhando paralelamente e verticalmente com a principal seguindo para a cabeça do alvo, atravessando o centro e destruindo a madeira dura, enquanto as outras miravam os pontos vitais restantes, como na aula de anatomia: a garganta, o coração, o diafragma e o umbigo.

_Na mosca_!

Quando me voltei para a varanda, meu sorriso se alargou e Slade não possuía mais o dele em seu rosto, nem os outros patrocinadores e jurados mesquinhos, de boca aberta e olhos arregalados. Eles me olhavam chocados, balbuciando em suas risadinhas antigas, tentando disfarçar o fato de que me subestimaram.

Eu larguei o arco em seu estande e foquei em Slade, arqueando uma de minhas sobrancelhas e tornando o meu tom de voz alto o suficiente para agradecer pela atenção.

-Obrigada pelo gesto tão polido de vocês. – e fechei a cara, me retirando da sala, batendo os pés.

.

Eu fiquei de bobeira mais tarde no nosso apartamento, esperando Oliver terminar de conversar com os patrocinadores e voltar pra conversar comigo e com Roy sobre nossas demonstrações. As notas seriam transmitidas pelo Gladiador Dourado no fim de tarde e eles ainda terminavam de avaliar os restantes tributos das zonas mais pobres.

-Como foi a sua apresentação? – Dinah perguntou para ninguém em especial, mas eu olhei meio envergonhada para Roy antes de responder e ele se manifestou primeiro, variando seu olhar entre eu, Helena, suas subordinadas e seus subordinados e Dinah, já que Oliver ainda estava atrasado.

Claro que já estávamos acomodados em nossas vestimentas confortáveis, eu em dourado e preto, porque Helena me disse que o verde em mim tinha que ser exibido para o mundo, e Roy em vermelho e amarelo, apesar de que suas roupas fora eram pretas e vermelhas. Dinah usava suas roupas elegantes e bufantes da Capital, ela certamente tinha saído dos nossos aposentos, e as subordinadas de Helena vestiam-se simples, apesar de eu achar um exagero elas virem com aquelas plataformas enormes e os cílios coloridos para fazer minha maquiagem. A mais bem vestida e rebelde era a própria estilista, deslumbrante em suas calças coladas no corpo, a blusa que só se fechava ousadamente com um tipo de broche no centro de seu torso, deixando bem pouco para a imaginação, o colete roxo de vinil brilhando com a luz e mostrando seu material peculiar, o cabelo negro num rabo de cavalo alto, uma franja nova caída sobre sua testa e o batom vermelho singular.

-Bem... Quando eu cheguei lá tinha um arco e flechas me esperando, então eu somente mostrei o que eu sabia com aquilo. – ele deu de ombros – Nada de mais.

-Eles reagiram bem? – Dinah sorria, entusiasmada.

-Na verdade, eles estavam meio atônitos quando eu entrei. Pareciam chocados. O único que estava mais acordado era o Slade e ele somente me mandou fazer o que eu tinha que fazer, sem mais nada.

Eu não esperava os olhares virem a mim antes de eu terminar de tomar o refrigerante que haviam me trazido. Eu corei com tantos pares de olhos em mim, prestando atenção no meu gargarejo e esperando que eu me manifestasse. Eu fingi que não era comigo, me voltando para a janela.

-Artemis Crock. – Dinah me chamou uma vez e Roy arqueava uma de suas sobrancelhas, Helena estava sorrindo divertida com o tom de voz mandão da amiga dela. Eu olhei para a loira, seus olhos azuis estavam sérios e uma de suas sobrancelhas desenhadas se arqueavam para mim – O que você fez? – ela dizia as palavras tão pausadamente que eu podia ver os receosos espaços entre elas.

Eu sorri sem jeito, largando o refrigerante sobre a mesa e juntando as minhas mãos: - Eu me apresentei também, oras! – respondi, mas ela nem se mexeu, claramente querendo mais do que aquilo – O que mais eu poderia ter feito? Atirado no porco assado deles?!

-VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?! – ela perguntou chocada e Roy cuspiu o refrigerante enquanto Helena se desmanchava em risadas, suas subordinadas chocadas.

-NÃO! CLARO QUE NÃO! – minhas bochechas ardiam com as risadas e eu realmente não sabia o que dizer – Eu só fiz o que eu devia fazer! Mostrei tudo o que eu tinha para eles!

-Você os deixou atônitos!

-Eu tinha que falar alguma coisa! Eles estavam me esnobando! – me defendi quando ela se levantou para brigar comigo de pé, questionando minhas maneiras.

-De todo jeito, você não pode encrencar com uma pessoa da elite! Ela pode te prejudicar nos Jogos! Pode até cancelar todos os seus patrocinadores!

-Ah, que legal você! Por que não me falou isso antes?! – eu perguntei chocada e preocupada com o meu futuro.

Helena estava no chão já e Roy não sabia se ria ou se chorava com aquilo tudo. Estava um verdadeiro caos, até Oliver entrar na sala e Dinah me apontava seu dedo, me avisando que ia me delatar. Entretanto, não fora necessário, porque o meu mentor entrou com toda sua glória loira, e sua barbicha penteada, sorrindo orgulhoso para mim, dando a volta no sofá e me cumprimentando com um beijo na bochecha.

-Sensacional, Artemis! – ele me incentivou, rindo divertido com aquilo tudo e eu arqueei uma de minhas sobrancelhas, sorrindo para ele também.

-Você aprova o que ela fez?! – Dinah perguntava irritada, com as mãos na cintura.

-Ela causou uma impressão! Tudo o que eu a mandei fazer, ela fez. Não precisamos nos importar mais com isso.

-Oliver Queen, saiba que sua pupila provocou a alta sociedade da Nação da Luz! Ela pode ficar sem patrocinadores por isso...

-Calma aí, amorzinho. – Oliver riu, sentando-se ao meu lado e pegando um licor debaixo da mesinha do café – A única coisa que ela fez foi usar as cinco flechas de uma vez.

Todos me olharam surpresos, com os orbes quase saltando das órbitas e me deixando envergonhada de meus atos. Eu não sabia mais, realmente, se devia ficar orgulhosa ou não.

-Você o que?! – Roy tremeu o queixo me perguntando, como se estivesse com ciúmes.

-Garota, você é sensacional! – Helena me incentivou e esticou seu copo de bebida alcoólica para brindar com o meu com refrigerante. Eu beberiquei só por educação.

-E como isso é possível?! Você não tem várias mãos para te ajudar! – uma das subordinadas de Helena argumentou.

-Quando se sabe usar o arco e flecha, tudo o que precisa fazer é usar a intuição. – Oliver disse e me apertou num abraço pelos meus ombros – Você foi ótima!

-E acertou o que?! As luzes dos patrocinadores? – Dinah perguntou, preocupada com as conseqüências que poderiam nos afetar mais para frente.

-Não! – eu me senti ofendida.

-O alvo em todos os pontos vitais. – Oliver continuou a me vangloriar e aquilo não estava dando certo.

Eu ia ficar acostumada com aquilo se ele continuasse assim.

-Como você conseguiu manusear as cinco flechas, Artemis? – Roy me perguntou, me admirando um pouco, mas com a mesma expressão de choque de antes, como se eu nunca fosse capaz de fazer algo assim.

-Bem, eu... – Dinah não me deixou falar.

-E isso os deixou sem palavras? Certamente que não foi o caso! O que ela fez, Oliver? – Dinah continuou de pé, batendo seu salto alto contra o chão de granito da sala.

-Além de acertar o alvo com cinco flechas e com um dos olhos fechados? – eu fiquei envergonhada de novo quando todo mundo me parabenizou, com exceção de Dinah e Roy que estavam mais chocados com o passar dos tempos – Ela agradeceu pela polidez dos jurados.

-O QUE?! – aquilo tirou Dinah do sério – VOCÊ QUESTIONOU A EDUCAÇÃO DELES?!

-Eles estavam me esnobando, eu te falei! – me defendi antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa.

-Não interessa Artemis! Isso terá grandes conseqüências para você! Refletindo-as seja em suas notas ou durante os Jogos! Devia ter pensado antes de ter dito qualquer coisa. – e ela saiu porta a fora do apartamento, batendo pés e procurando por sua bolsa antes de se retirar.

Eu recolhi meus ombros, meio incomodada por ter levado uma bronca dela a essa altura do campeonato – não que eu nunca tivesse tomado outra bronca antes, mas tudo o que ela dizia fazia completo sentido e eu não estava me afetando somente. A carreira dela, Oliver e Roy estavam sendo arriscados, junto com Helena e as pessoas que eram importantes pra mim, só porque eu não queria ser pisada pelos cabeças da Capital.

É. Eu merecia ser chamada de idiota com letra maiúscula, sem dúvidas.

Oliver tentou me animar, afagando meu braço e me lembrando de como eu tinha me saído ótima durante a prova; que eu não devia me preocupar com patrocinadores nem com essas coisas agora; que eu devia continuar a ser eu mesma, porque, incrivelmente, para mim – palavras dele – estava dando certo. Eu não via aquilo como lucro, porque quem tomava conta dessa parte era Dinah também e se eu não tenho 100% de certeza, não tenho nada.

Esse é o meu nível de insegurança.

Além disso, Roy estava com a cara fechada ao meu lado, pensando em algo distante porque seus olhos azuis estavam em um ponto fixo na parede de concreto armado oposta a ele e nós estávamos tão perto de fazer as pazes...

Eu não queria entrar naquela Arena com ele como inimigo... Ou pior, se é que há algo pior do que ser inimigo de alguém.

No fundo eu sabia que Dinah estava certa e que eu estava encurralada. Minha nota, bem... Se eu não fosse decapitada pelas elites da Nação da Luz no dia seguinte, seria um zero bem redondo e também zero chances de sobreviver nos Jogos.

Eu estava morta de todo jeito.

* * *

**Zonas e Tributos – codinomes (idade)**

Zona 1 **– **Klarion Bleak - _Klarion_ (**15**) e Zatanna Zatara - _Zatanna_ (**14**)

Zona 2 **–** Cameron Mahkent – _Icicle Jr._ (**17**) e Crystal Frost – _Killer Frost_ (**18**)

Zona 3 **–** Mikron O'Jeneus - _Gizmo_ (**15**) e _Jinx_ (**15**)

Zona 4 **–** Tommy Terror (**17**) e Tuppence Terror (**17**)

Zona 5 **–** Billy Batson – _Captain Marvel_ (**12**) e Cassie Sandsmark – _Moça Maravilha_ (**15**)

Zona 6 **–** Kaldur Ahm - _Aqualad_ (**18**) e Tula – _Aquagirl _(**12**)

Zona 7 **–** Roy Harper – _Arqueiro Vermelho_ (**18**) e Artemis Crock (**16**)

Zona 8 **–** Wally West – _Kid Flash_ (**16**) e Jesse Chambers – _Jesse Quick_ (**17**)

Zona 9 **–** Dick Grayson – _Robin_ (**13**) e Barbara Gordon – _Batgirl_ (**12**)

Zona 10 **–** Baran Flinders - _Mamute_ (**16**) e Selinda Flinders - _Shimmer_ (**17**)

Zona 11 **–** Garfield Logan - _Mutano_ (**12**) e Megan Morse – _Miss Marte_ (**18**)

Zona 12 **–** Conner Kent – _Superboy_ (**17**) e Kara Kent – _Supergirl_ (**14**)


	7. Sendo Eu

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Justiça Jovem pertence a Greg Weisman/ Cartoon Network/ Dc Universe/ Warner Bros., etc. Jogos Vorazes pertencem a Suzanne Collins. Sou apenas uma fã sem nada pra fazer._

_Boa Leitura! :D_

* * *

**Capítulo VI - Sendo Eu**

* * *

Dinah retornou para o apartamento cinco minutos antes de o programa transmitir as notas, com uma cara mais recomposta do que aquela que ela tinha quando saiu da sala. Os garçons preparavam petiscos para comermos enquanto o Gladiador Dourado dava as notas e Roy parecia meio tenso, eu nem me comparava com ele para não deixá-lo bravo também.

Oliver estava mais pra lá do que pra cá por causa de seu licor e Helena comemorava o fato de eu não engolir ladainha de qualquer um, começando o assunto logo depois que Dinah tinha chegado como se tentasse fazer a loira entender meus motivos de agir da forma pela qual eu agi.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Dinah se colocou a minha frente e suspirou fundo, relaxando seus ombros e fazendo Helena se calar com o gesto. Oliver e Roy prestaram atenção aquilo e eu também, porque quando ela tem coisas importantes a dizer, Dinah não fica fazendo rodeios. Ela dá a cara pra bater e diz.

-Eu não aprovei com suas palavras ditas, mas você não fez nada de errado de qualquer forma. – ela dizia meio envergonhada e eu me senti mal por tê-la feito se sentir mal – Eu não queria discutir com você, mas tem coisas que eu me preocupo mais que Oliver porque sei o quanto é difícil conseguir alguma coisa por aqui. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso agora e eu perdi a razão quando a julguei mal. – eu ia interrompê-la. Ela não precisava pedir desculpas daquela forma – Deixe-me terminar. Você tem todo o direito de pedir por respeito, Artemis. Aquelas pessoas foram rudes e você não disse nada de errado, por mais sarcástico que isso pareça. Sinto muito por ter exagerado.

Helena sorriu para si mesma enquanto suas subordinadas cochichavam a respeito daquilo descaradamente.

-CALEM A BOCA! – a estilista gritou pra elas e as meninas se calaram, ofendidas e constrangidas por terem sido delatadas daquela forma – Eis a polidez da Capital, senhoras e senhores!

-Senhorita Bertinelli! – elas pediram, mas Helena deu de ombros.

-Por favor, se retirem. Estão poluindo o ar com a falta de educação de vocês. – e, com isso, elas se retiraram chorosas e eu ri assim que os olhos azuis da estilista se direcionaram a mim – Desculpem interromper. Eu não tolero esse tipo de coisa.

-Vocês já sabem que eu também não. – eu voltei para olhar Dinah e sinalizei para ela se sentar do meu lado – Você não tem que se desculpar. Você está fazendo o seu trabalho, é normal se preocupar com essas coisas.

-Mas, Artemis...

-Vocês querem prestar atenção na televisão, agora? – Roy gritou irritado e Oliver o parabenizou por ter botado um fim naquilo, se preparando para as notícias.

Gladiador Dourado surgiu com toda a sua glória na televisão de tele enorme, sorrindo animadamente com um convidado para comentar as notas dos participantes junto dele.

A tensão tomou conta do ar e ninguém se esticou do sofá para pegar a comida sobre a mesa de centro da sala para não perder as notas divulgadas. Fazia tempo que eu não ficava tão ansiosa assim.

-Klarion Bleak, Zona Um... – Michael dizia sorrindo animadamente – Doze!

Logo, perdemos as esperanças.

-Nota perfeita?! – Roy perguntou se descabelando com aquilo – Isso é possível?!

-Se é como nota, é possível. – Oliver disse – Não se desanimem. É um entre vinte e quatro. Respirem fundo.

Zatanna não tinha ido muito bem às provas, por incrível que pareça e sua nota não foi tão boa, mas eu sabia a quão boa ela era. Não precisava de uma nota para me provar sua utilidade – Cameron Mahkent, Zona Dois... – Michael me despertou e eu prestei atenção, Roy arfando as narinas quando notou meu interesse particular – Onze!

Ele era forte disso eu já sabia. Só precisava ter certeza. A garota da Zona dele foi bem também, conseguindo um dez.

Os outros tiveram notas boas e baixas, considerando que os gêmeos da Zona Quatro conseguiram dez iguais. As crianças da Zona Cinco não foram tão bem assim, mas acho que conseguiram patrocinadores suficientes. Kaldur recebeu um dez, destacando-se dentre todos os tributos que já vieram da Zona Seis, mas Tula conseguiu só metade da nota dele e isso me deixou triste, porque ela era uma garota boa mesmo. Espero que ela não tenha ficado desanimada com a nota.

(Quem eu queria enganar? A mim mesma? Eu tinha ficado deprimida com a nota dela!)

Foi tão rápido até chegar ao nosso numero, só sei que quando apareceu à cara flutuante de Roy, o Gladiador Dourado falou oito e nossa equipe foi à loucura!

Eu aproveitei e pulei junto com eles também, feliz por Roy ter conseguido uma nota alta apesar de não ter poderes, de ser quem somos. Ele conseguiu provar a si mesmo para os outros, como ele queria!

-Parabéns! – eu lhe disse sorridente e ele riu pra mim, mais relaxado.

-Agora é a da Artemis. – Oliver mandou todos se calarem para que ouvissem a minha. Eu também queria saber se eu merecia alguma coisa ou não, mas certamente eu tiraria uma nota baixa.

-Artemis Crock, Zona Sete... – eu prendi a respiração, esperando pelo pior. Meu coração foi à boca e meu ouvido estava apitando, fazia tempo que eu não sentia um nervosismo assim e eu só senti uma mão no meu ombro me reconfortando pertencente a Oliver, porque todo mundo tava tão tenso quanto eu – Dez!

Eu parei de respirar e todo mundo não sabia o que fazer: se ficavam animados ou se ficavam felizes pela minha nota. Eu não esperava por aquilo, ninguém esperava. E o meu zero?! E minha falta de respeito?! E a minha audácia?! E o resto todo que esse povo da Capital odeia?! Como assim?!

Nada mais fazia sentido e eu fui acordada por abraço de urso de Oliver, tão feliz quanto qualquer um dos outros da nossa equipe. O ar voltando aos meus pulmões e minhas bochechas ardendo com aquilo, mas um sorriso tomou conta do meu rosto e eu tive de ser sincera ao meu coração.

-EXCELENTE! – Dinah gritou correndo na direção minha e de Oliver, me abraçando de um dos lados e rindo animada, completamente diferente dos momentos anteriores.

-O que eu falei?! Essa garota tem garra. – Helena me cumprimentava, dando-me um beijo na bochecha e esperando até que Oliver me libertasse para me abraçar de seu jeito carinhoso e bipolar de ser – Meus parabéns.

-Obrigada. – eu falei sem jeito, rindo para o chão e esperando para que a televisão voltasse a chamar nossa atenção.

-Ei... – Roy me chamou de soslaio e meus olhos encontraram os dele, um pouco invejosos, mas felizes. Estranhamente, aquele contraste estava acontecendo – Muito bom. – ele falou, tentando não estar tão animado com aquilo e eu assenti com a cabeça, respondendo-lhe com um sorriso típico.

-Wally West, Zona Oito... Dez. – eu franzi o cenho e olhei para o televisor tentando entender o que raios aquilo queria dizer? Sabia que ele era bom, mas bom assim?

Alguma coisa ele tinha que ter, porque só rapidez nos pés não vai salvá-lo. Além de tudo, eu estudei o comportamento dele – de todos! – durante esses dias e ele tem um sério problema se ficar sem comida por mais de dois dias, em menos de quatro horas ele já estava se contorcendo na cadeira durante as aulas da anatomia; imaginem um ou dois dias sem comer nada.

-O metabolismo rápido dos velocistas é o maior inimigo deles durante os Jogos. – Oliver murmurou por debaixo de suas mãos que tampavam a boca coberta por pelos faciais. Eu o olhei de soslaio, tentando me manter confiante com aquilo – Ainda assim, com uma nota dessas, ele provavelmente vai ter vitaminas todos os dias.

-Mas a garota da zona dele não vai. – Dinah interveio, apontando para a televisão e mostrando o Gladiador Dourado divulgando a nota baixíssima da garota - Então podem contar com um veloz a menos.

Essa realidade era bem dura de agüentar, procurando pelas fraquezas alheias e conversando delas como se fosse algo ótimo. Bom, infelizmente, para mim, é um fator essencial se eu quiser sair com vida daquele lugar; mas não diminui nenhum pouco a desumanidade dessa conversa. É como se estivéssemos torcendo para que todos os outros morressem por suas fraquezas...

E, no fundo, é exatamente isso o que queremos.

Dick e Babs foram razoavelmente bem, conseguindo a média básica e alguns poucos patrocinadores, mas eu acredito que eles conseguiriam se virar, sempre fugindo dos tributos ricos das zonas auxiliadas pela Capital. Acho que o jeito malandro daqueles dois vai render umas boas semanas de fugas e brincadeiras durante todo esse jogo maldito.

Os irmãos da Zona 10 tiraram notas muito baixas e não dá nem para saber o que há por trás daquilo mesmo, já que eu nunca os vi treinando para nada. Oliver me disse que alguns tributos escondem suas habilidades para surpreenderem na Arena e isso fez calafrios percorrem pela minha espinha – não tinha ido com a cara daquele rapaz; Da Zona 11, os alienígenas, também não conseguiram notas altas, mas a garota se deu bem melhor, garantindo pelo menos prestígio. Sem isso eles não conseguiriam durar uma semana vivendo apenas das coisas nas florestas. Além do fato de eles serem alvos da turma de Cameron, de acordo com os olhares de fuzil que alguns membros dos aliados dele lançavam no grupo pacífico.

Novidade foram os tributos da Zona 12 com notas altas, sendo dez e nove. O garoto não parecia ser tudo isso além de forte, mas eu pude ver a garota aprendendo a voar até que Slade chegou perto e colocou uma coleira inibidora de poderes nos dois, alegando que estavam desobedecendo às ordens e que eles deveriam aprender a usar outros tipos de habilidades enquanto estivessem na arena – se aquele garoto sabia voar, eu faria questão de tê-lo por perto.

Depois de o Gladiador Dourado anunciar as entrevistas que aconteceria amanhã, a televisão foi desligada e me deparei com Dinah, Oliver e Helena pensativos, calados e com rugas entre as sobrancelhas, bem longe de onde eu e Roy estávamos. Meus olhos se direcionaram para o ruivo, mas ele também estava avoado, como se o horizonte tivesse milhões de detalhes até sua linha e ele estava analisando a cada abstração nesse meio.

Eu me senti a abominação naquele espaço de concentração mútua, deixando a sala quando nenhum deles estava prestando atenção – o fator que me fez acreditar que eles estavam bem longe dali mesmo. Fui para o meu quarto, aproveitar a minha cama e repousar meus membros doloridos do treinamento, meus braços moles esparramados na cama enorme de casal, macia e convidativa, sempre me pedindo para continuar aqueles cinco minutos típicos antes de Helena vir me acordar as pressas para o treinamento.

Mas apesar daquele conforto todo e as regalias, eu sentia saudades do meu cobertor cinza, quente durante as manhãs e insuficiente contra o frio durante as madrugas; das paredes descascadas da minha residência, dos buracos nas portas e janelas de metal enferrujadas, da umidade no teto; do chão rangendo quando alguém passava e do espelho opaco; da cadeira de rodas fazendo barulho no chão, o pneu já gasto estragando ainda mais o piso; das botas sujas de areia do meu pai perto do corredor, largadas sempre da mesma forma: uma bota com o cano em pé enquanto a outra tinha o cano caído; da máscara de gato da Jade sobre o sofá furado; do pôster de Alice no País das Maravilhas sobre a cama de Jade.

Que saudades de Jade.

Eu acabei pegando no sono com lágrimas nos meus olhos e um sonho nostálgico, tão bom que me assustei de ter conseguido continuar dormindo: Jade estava nele, mas eu e ela contávamos estrelas no deserto, a fogueira acesa do lado de nossos sacos de dormir e nosso equipamento repousava dentro da barraca. Uma lembrança que me emocionou.

.

Eu estou tão irritada que poderia matar alguém. Eu falo sério.

A equipe de Helena invadiu o meu quarto durante a manhã, gargalhando, muito alto, e tão animadas quanto passarinhos voando para o sul durante o inverno. Helena, claro, ainda não havia chegado, mas suas preciosas ajudantes tinham que vir me acordar para que meu tratamento de beleza começasse desde o banho, massagens, depilação e afins.

Acredite em mim, não há nada mais constrangedor do que alguém te dando banho numa banheira de espumas e dizendo coisas a respeito de seu corpo na maior cara de pau (vou apagar essa memória da minha mente!).

O mais irritante foi sentir os fortes puxões no meu coro cabeludo enquanto elas discutiam o que fazer com ele, penteando-o e tirando os nós intermináveis dele. Uma me lembrou que ainda dava tempo de aparar, no mínimo, as pontas duplas já que estava fazendo com que ele perdesse a força e poderia vir a ficar com uma cor opaca. Eu olhei-a como se minhas íris fossem fuzis e me dei de ombros, dizendo algo que deixou ambas as esteticistas quietas:

-Não acho que vou ter muito mais tempo de vida para me preocupar com a força dos meus cabelos. – definitivamente, não era nada provável que eu fosse sair viva daquele lugar.

Notas, como Oliver disse, não significam nada no verdadeiro jogo – depois que você consegue seus patrocinadores, ela vira nula e todo o resto está na sorte que o Cosmos vai escolher pra você a partir do momento em que seus pés tocarem no chão lamacento da Arena.

Meus olhos estavam distantes, isso eu podia sentir, eu estava encarando algo muito mais do que o reflexo dos meus olhos no espelho que tomava conta da altura da parede, mostrando todo o meu banheiro numa perspectiva invertida. Eu imaginava minha mãe pegando aquele elevador caindo aos pedaços e rolando sua cadeira colina abaixo até o mercado onde fica trabalhando com sua amiga, sempre levando um pedaço do tecido mais bonita que sobrara para poder adicionar a sua colcha de retalhos que guardava secretamente debaixo da cama de Jade para que meu pai não soubesse – era um presente de aniversário dele que ela começara a juntar há alguns anos, mas algo sempre contribuía para que ela não pudesse lhe dar (ou faltava algum pedaço ou ela ainda estava incompleta). Entretanto, depois que Jade falecera tudo ficou mais difícil de terminar, pelo menos para minha mãe. Ela ficou um bom tempo presa naquela casa, abraçada as poucas lembranças que continham o aroma da minha irmã e o formato de seu corpo, como o vestido que ela me deu e a máscara de lince. Então, meu pai ficou mais uns bons anos sem seu presente de aniversário...

E tantas memórias dele por causa de minha mãe, eu podia vê-lo pegar sua maleta com seu almoço, calçando as botas de cano longo sobre a calça jeans desbotada, que um dia já foi escura; a blusa branca por debaixo da jaqueta de couro marrom cheia de buracos de traça que minha mãe tentara, em vão, remendar; o boné de quando ele era criança, preto, cobrindo-lhe a face para que não ficasse mais bronzeado do que o normal. Suas costas largas saindo pela porta sempre foram uma lembrança tão cheia de paz para mim que eu fiquei surpresa em querer que fosse ao contrário, e, nesse momento, que estou aqui sentada de frente para o espelho, nesse roupão de seda tom de gelo, esperando que as garotas terminem de me deixar arrumada ao mínimo para Helena, que a figura grosseira e mal vestida passasse por aquela porta larga não feita de metal e me ordenasse a segui-lo... Que me forçasse a ir atrás dele para sairmos de lá...

Nunca pensei que fosse sentir saudades dele, mas acho que, realmente, essas preparações mexem tanto com a mente que eu não tenho muita escolha a não ser pensar no que poderia acontecer antes de não ter mais jeito mesmo.

-BOM DIA, DEUSA! – e essa foi a primeira vez que eu quis matar Helena Bertinelli. Ela me deu tamanho susto que eu peguei o banco em que estava sentada para tacar nela, fazendo com que as assistentes dela prendessem suas escovas num nó no meu cabelo – Calma, aí! Você só vai depois de amanhã pra Arena. Somos todas amigas! – ela me piscou um de seus olhos azuis contornados pelo delineador preto marcante.

-Eu poderia ir presa antes disso. – avisei-a bruscamente, arfando minhas narinas e sentindo os puxões das minhas madeixas – Olha só o que o seu bom dia me faz?!

-Oras! Você que estava dormindo em pé! Roy já está sendo encaminhado para o almoço. – ela me sorriu.

Claro que ela cuidaria em primeiro lugar de Roy e depois de mim – ele não tinha um metro e meio de cabelo volumoso e grosso...

-Não se preocupe. Você vai ser a mais linda dentre todas as meninas. – ela sorriu seus lábios rubros e ordenou as mulheres que voltassem a massagear meu corpo e minha face, que eu tinha ficado muito tensa com aquilo.

Realmente. Eu não gosto dessa realidade de tratamentos de beleza, mesmo que eu tenha pedido tanto tempo por xampus e condicionadores...

.

Eu não estava completamente pronta depois do almoço. A única parte que já tinha ido era o meu cabelo, que Helena ordenou a suas subordinadas trançarem-no fio por fio. Depois disso, ela mandou que as moças o soltassem e elas fizeram aquele som de desapontamento, desfazendo traças por traças, inconformadas, até que todos os fios haviam ficado marcados e ondulados, lembrando muito aos cabelos daquelas meninas da Zona Seis, sem ser a Tula, as _surfistas_ do litoral.

-Talvez queira usar o termo sereia. – Dinah ofereceu rindo abertamente quando me viu, me deixando completamente corada pelo elogio sutil.

Minha maquiagem ficou para depois do almoço, pois eu ainda teria de escovar meus dentes e me limpar para que ficasse bem vestida. Eu mal tive tempo de reparar em Roy, porque Helena ficou apressando-me a comer e que eu não deveria deixar a comida cair no meu cabelo – nenhum pouco.

Quando voltamos pro meu quarto, pendurado numa arara de roupas destacando-se do conjunto de armários embutidos de mármore, estava um vestido já fora da capa de proteção branca, verde-grama claro na altura do busto e ia escurecendo conforme descia (_dégradé_, se não me engano foi esse nome que Helena comentou), com alças largas em um tecido bem leve mesmo – pensei até que fosse passar frio com ele. Certamente, lá na Zona Sete, eu morreria se andasse com aquilo dia ou noite...

No geral, apesar do tom variar, o vestido parecia bem simples mesmo, brilhava um pouco aqui e ali, mas eu pensei, vindo da empolgação de Helena, que ela me apareceria com um vestido estilo princesa, cheio de mangas curtos, cumpridas ou bufantes, saia com armação por baixo, repleto de laços e babados aqui e ali... Ela disse que queria me vestir que nem a Rapunzel, né?

(Eu fui contra até os últimos momentos!)

-Gostou? – Helena olhou pra mim com um brilho mais malicioso, como se estivesse esperando alguma resposta audaciosa minha. Eu arqueei minha sobrancelha.

-Eu achei lindo. – disse com um meio sorriso. Vai que é só minha imaginação.

-Que bom. Espere só até ver o resto! – os lábios vermelhos deram espaço para o sorriso branco extremamente interesseiro e os olhos azuis brilharam em alegria incógnita.

-Por que eu tinha essa voz pequenininha na minha cabeça me avisando que eu não devia comemorar? – disse retoricamente, fazendo-a se divertir e as assistentes entraram para me vestir no material que não era tão leve, então, quando tocou minha pele.

Aliás, ele tinha lá seu toque de aspereza e seu peso – nada que pudesse ser comparadas as blusas que eu usava na minha terra ou ao material do uniforme de treinamento, elástico e térmico; mesmo assim, ainda não me deixaria na mão durante a entrevista.

A saia ficava uns dez centímetros longe das minhas pernas e ia até os meus joelhos; meus pés foram calçados com sandálias de salto fino com tiras que se cruzavam de couro castanho-claro, parando bem abaixo do início dos meus joelhos – claro que Helena não colocaria nada tão trabalhado em mim se não fosse mostrar aos outros. Eu já tinha aprendido.

A combinação ficou muito bonita, devo admitir. O cabelo combinou com o vestido e com o sapato e até a cor cintilante natural de minhas unhas, depois de feitas pelas assistentes de Helena, ficaram bonitas e eu fiquei meio sem jeito de me olhar no espelho com aquilo tudo.

De certa forma, lembrava ao vestido de Jade... De certa forma não significa igual!

-Tragam o detalhe final! – Helena disse dramaticamente, tentando contar sua excitação e fazendo uma cara meio cômica ao prender a gargalhada. Eu tive que achar aquilo tudo muito estranho, porque não seria eu caso o contrário.

E as meninas abriram uma das portas do meu guarda-roupa, tirando uma caixa um pouco maior que meu torso que continha um meio manequim branco vestindo um corpete muito diferente, com o centro que se lembrava a um cinto, repleto de detalhes pequenos que deveriam ter levado muito tempo para serem desenhados, cheios de linhas curvas e em relevo, prateadas; a cor dele era de chumbo, mas não era nada opaco, seu tecido o fazia refletir todas as luzes que ali esbarravam, de forma diferente; e ele não chegava ao busto, indo bem abaixo, com desenhos nas bordas semelhantes ao da bola que representava o cinto cujo meio tinha uma flecha apontada para cima.

-Por que uma flecha? – eu olhei Helena meio perturbada com aquilo e ela fez uma careta, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas desenhadas.

-Você realmente precisa de uma resposta pra isso? – ela voltou a sorrir e mandou suas subordinadas apoiarem o manequim sobra uma mesinha do café perdida no meu quarto, pedindo para que elas preparassem a maquiagem então – Eu pensei que só o verde dégradé seria apenas muito chato. – ela se justificou soltando o botão com o mesmo tecido do vestido, em pequenas bolinhas de chumbo opaco, nas costas do corpete para poder me vestir – E você teve uma nota muito alta pra quem é só uma garota sem poderes, Artemis. Tem que fazer jus a sua imagem. – ela brincou e me mandou virar de costas e respirar fundo.

Apesar de apertar um pouco (ta bom. Bastante!) eu ainda conseguia respirar bem e já não iria passar mais qualquer tipo de frio com aquele negócio sobre o vestido. Helena comemorou solitária quando eu tinha acabado de me vestir e deu pulinhos, fazendo uma dança meio boba para sua personalidade bipolar e sorriu satisfeita com aquilo.

-Posso me olhar no espelho? – eu perguntei em vão.

-Claro que não! Ainda tem a maquiagem, _dã_! – ela tirou uma com a minha cara e as suas assistentes já tinham voltado, com um avental branco que jogaram sobre meus ombros, cobrindo o vestido, e uma fita em volta da raiz do meu cabelo para não pintar os lugares errados – Mary, Lila, deixem Artemis com aquele olhar que eu tanto gosto e os lábios cor-de-rosa. Nem pensem em deixar suas maçãs vermelhas! Quero-as um tom mais escuro que a pele natural dela, não quero que ela pareça uma alegoria de carnaval...

Helena começou a falar tantas coisas para suas meninas que eu não tive tempo de acompanhar. Só sei que me jogaram de volta naquela cadeira na qual fizeram meu cabelo e eu fiquei lá por mais um bom tempo esperando que minha cara faça renovada depois de todos os cremes esfoliantes que tinham esfregado no meu rosto.

.

A demora foi infindável, mas, eu tive de admitir, e admito que esteja corando nesse instante, que ao parar para me encarar no espelho, noto que meus olhos cinza estão mais claros destacado pela sombra escura que os carrega; uma linha negra maior que o limite das minhas pálpebras continua rente aos cílios postiços que fazem meio difícil de enxergar. Eu vou sobreviver; como Helena tinha dito, meu rosto estava com cara de saudável com aquela sobre cor e minha boca brilhava num rosa mediano, mostrando todo o volume dele e seu formato não referente à cultura de minha mãe.

Eu arregalo meus olhos e não tenho certeza se essa daí no espelho sou eu.

-Não é um milagre, não se preocupe. É só uma puta duma realização tirar toda aquela antiga garota de pele estragada da Zona Sete e ter como resultado essa guerreira Tributo. – ela me lembrou e sorriu abertamente me fazendo rir um pouco com aquilo – Afinal, estamos esperando o que para mostrar aos outros?

-Na verdade, mestra Bertinelli – Lila ou Mary chamou sua atenção (nunca conseguia distinguir essas duas, de qualquer forma), timidamente, erguendo a mão e depois a colocando em seu peito – Estamos quase atrasadas.

-Droga! Oliver vai me encher o saco... – Helena fez uma careta e me puxou pelo braço – Vamo que vamo, minha gente! O tempo urge e a entrevista já vai começar!

Eu tive que rir com aquela falsa imitação dela, mas não podia chorar se não borraria a maquiagem que as meninas levaram horas pra fazer – só meus olhos não conseguiram enxergar direito ainda mais por causa das lágrimas.

Dinah e Oliver disseram que eu estava muito bonita mesmo, que eu brilhava e que eles estavam contando comigo para que a minha entrevista fosse de vento a popa. Pelo que eu entendi, já que todas as sugestões que eles enchiam minha cabeça enquanto a equipe da Zona Sete e os guardas responsáveis por nós seguíamos ao estacionamento do nosso prédio – seriamos levados até o estúdio na Ala Sudeste do complexo; eles já tinham ajudado Roy o bastante que pensava solitário em seu canto.

-Apesar de você ter conseguido uma ótima nota, não quer dizer que eles já te amam, entendeu?! Tem que convencer a todos que você é tão maravilhosa quanto os outros. – Dinah me alerta e eu a olho sem jeito com aquilo. Eu já não tinha feito meu berço com aquele meu show de avaliação?

-Isso mesmo. Não seja convencida! – Oliver me irrita, pra variar.

-_Não sou_!

-É sim! – Roy se intrometeu.

-Cala a boca! Ninguém te chamou na conversa! – mostro minha língua pra ele e ele fecha a cara, arrebitando o nariz.

-Deixa de ser teimosa! – Helena me acotovelou antes de entrarmos na limusine.

-_Não sou_!

-É sim! – um coro foi ouvido no carro e eu corei com aquilo – Muito teimosa!

-Escuta aqui! Vocês estão aqui pra me aconselhar e me deixar tranqüila ou pra me irritar?! – eu perguntei, cruzando os braços sobre o corpete – Porque, se for à segunda alternativa, eu juro que estão se dando muito bem...

-Artemis, você não vai poder falar assim com o entrevistador. – Dinah disse suavemente, tocando minha mão limpa – Tente ser gentil e paciente.

-Por que você não tenta não ser sarcástica, hein? – Roy sugeriu, sentado numa pose pra lá de largada.

-Por que você não deixa de ser idiota?! – ele me encara contrariado e eu seguro seu olhar até que Oliver me distrai e feri meu orgulho, mesmo que eu saiba que não fora culpa minha.

-Apesar de você ser um porre, tem seus pontos fortes e é até que sociável. – não sei qual foi à intenção de Oliver em me dizer isso. Sua voz estava muito séria pra que eu entendesse o cinismo que talvez residisse ali...

-E engraçada – Helena contemplou, começando a falar de quando eu tinha feito aquela piada do veloz ter tropeçado no próprio pé.

-E jovial. – Dinah disse aquilo, mas eu não entendi muito bem.

Vou perguntar depois quando tiver tempo, logo depois da entrevista!

-ESPEREM UM POUCO! – eu grito nervosa, minha respiração descompassada com todos me julgando como Deus – Eu não sou nenhum exemplo de pessoa amigável ou carismática, mas eu não vou agir como uma neanderthal! Só não me peçam para eu ser outra pessoa lá ou para eu dizer mentiras, porque eu não vou fingir ser alguém que não sou. Se eu for pra lá, eu vou ser eu! Se eu morrer nos jogos, eu vou morrer sendo eu! – deixei bem claro antes que qualquer um tivesse espaço para me contrariar.

No final, todos estavam de olhos arregalados, surpresos, e até Roy tinha voltado a prestar atenção na conversa. Oliver sorriu maliciosamente e apontou para o meu nariz, rindo num sussurro.

-Isso – ele começou o carro parando na guia rebaixada para que pudéssemos descer e sermos guiados até os bastidores do show – Com isso, Artemis, eu posso trabalhar!

.

Eu e Roy estávamos sozinhos com os outros tributos das outras zonas e os seguranças. Oliver e Dinah aguardavam nossa vez enquanto assistiam ao programa nos bastidores; já Helena e suas subordinadas se divertiam nas cadeiras vagas pros estilistas e seus acompanhantes nas primeiras fileiras do auditório lotado.

_-Vão dizer que são uma equipe!_ – Oliver nos instruiu antes de nos forçarem vir pra cá.

_-Certo._ – nós dois assentimos, meio sem jeito.

_-E se perguntarem de Jade, digam tudo que mexa com os sentimentos deles! Inclusive que você chorou rios de lágrimas por causa dela _– ele apontou pra mim e eu fechei a cara – _E que você nunca mais amou alguém da mesma forma. – depois pegou no ombro de Roy._

_-Não me faça te machucar._ – Roy o alertou antes de nos despedirmos.

Entretanto eu não estava muito certa se Roy e eu faríamos uma equipe. Ele estava meio distante depois da minha nota ter sido maior que a dele e, sinceramente, não sei se o orgulho mesquinho dele estava ferido por conta disso. As costas dele ainda eram bem maiores que as minhas e eu não tinha qualquer conhecimento mais amplo de seus pensamentos como ele tinha dos meus. É difícil viver assim.

Na ordem, a Zona Um e a Zona Dois já tinham sido entrevistadas nesse meio tempo em que eu pensava o que diria ou não e alguns tributos não paravam quietos, estralando os dedos, relaxando os músculos ou treinando a fala. Pelo que eu pude ouvir do monitor naquele corredor largo, preso a parede cromada, era que Zatanna tinha anunciado vencer em honra de seu pai. Pelo visto, ela era alguém importante pra Capital mesmo.

-_Traidora_. – alguma coisa sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu arregalei meus olhos, o bafo quente me fazendo arrepiar. Eu dei um pulo pra frente e me contive em não quebrar alguém. Roy nem notou ou fingiu não se importar.

Claro que quem tinha dito aquilo era o estúpido _cabeça de cenoura_!

-Qual é o seu problema?! – eu ameacei pisar em seu sapato de couro.

-Nenhum. Eu já imaginava mesmo que não poderia contar com você. – ele fechou a cara e eu me lembrei daquele dia em que Cameron e sua turma me pararam no treino.

-É muito feio bisbilhotar na conversa dos outros. – eu respondi, me voltando para as costas de Roy.

-É muito feio trair a confiança das pessoas. – Deus, daí me paciência, porque se der força... Eu mato!

-Falta isso daqui – eu gesticulei com meu indicador e polegar quase juntos – Pra eu não arrancar sarda por sarda da sua cara idiota, _surfista_!

Não sei por que, mas a minha provocação pareceu dar certo. Wally corou e fechou a cara, ficando de lado e voltando a prestar atenção na televisão como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu bufei e revirei meus olhos, voltando à atenção para Roy.

-Ainda assim, não foi legal. – eu ouvi dele novamente, mas parou.

Eu sei que não foi legal. Não precisa me lembrar.

.

A entrevista de Kaldur foi simples, direta e séria. Tão séria que eu pensava que a atmosfera tinha ficado bem mais densa. Poucas coisas eu entendi daquilo ali, mas, pelo jeito, ele queria provar seu valor a um familiar seu que morava na Capital e trabalhava por aqui. Ele só poderia mostrar isso vindo pra cá e ele disse que foi muita sorte ter sido escolhido antes de sair da idade limite. Não achei a escolha de suas palavras muito boa.

Michael Carter perguntou se ele tinha alguma namorada na praia, um sorriso malicioso no rosto, dizendo também que era impossível alguém bonito como ele não ter ninguém. Entretanto o moreno de belíssimos olhos prateados somente sorriu e disse que eles veriam.

Tula, toda miudinha, ouviu muitos assovios por sua aparência exótica e o Gladiador Dourado brincou com aquilo, avisou-a de que ela lembrava a várias bonecas de porcelanas caras da Europa do século XIX e que era bom ela tomar cuidado, pois poderia quebrar. Ela sorriu sem jeito e admitiu que estivesse um pouco nervosa com os jogos, mas faria de um tudo para conseguir voltar para casa. Seu namorado a estava esperando.

Eu fiquei chateada por ela não ter dito que Kaldur era seu namorado.

-Eu quero ouvir uma longa salva de palmas para nosso querido tributo da Zona Sete, pessoal. Roy Harper! – o homem de cabelos loiros penteados para trás e vestido em seu terno dourado com gravata azul anunciou a entrevista de Roy, eu cruzei meus dedos e torci para que ele se desse bem.

-Boa sorte. – sorri para ele e Roy assentiu com a cabeça.

-Pra você também.

Assim que ele apareceu nas câmeras e no palco, a mulherada foi à loucura, gritando e muita gente assoviou. O entrevistador sorriu e Roy abriu aquele sorriso feito para ser usado na Capital – o falso com o menor grau de falsidade possível. Ele estava bem bonito em seu terno de risca de giz vermelho e preto, os cabelos ajeitados em seu penteado usual e os brilhantes olhos azuis a vista. Lábios finos puxados para o lado de forma malandra e até eu corei notando seus traços.

Helena, por que você faz isso comigo?

-Bem vindo Roy! – o Gladiador Dourado o cumprimentou fortemente e pediu para que se sentasse na poltrona de bronze giratória ao lado da sua.

-Obrigado por me receberem. – sua voz soou e as garotas foram à loucura novamente.

-Parece que você já tem um fã clube, meu caro. - Roy riu e agradeceu por aquilo novamente, as meninas riram – Então, me diga como é a vida na Zona Sete?

-Olha, é bem remota. Até a temperatura não muda. É sempre muito frio ou muito quente. Não temos essa bela vista do mar que nem vocês têm, nem perto disso, nem as árvores... É. Bem ruim. – uma risada leve e o Gladiador sorriu.

-Somos privilegiados. – ele brincou.

-Realmente são. – Roy complementou e todos riram novamente, eu chocada nos bastidores.

-E sobre os Jogos? Por acaso vai fazer parceria com sua companheira?

-Sim. Somos muito orgulhosos para admitir assim um pro outro e isso me deixe bem mal em nossa competição particular, mas somos uma dupla. É bom contar com alguém. – entretanto, apesar de querer bater nele por aquilo, não levei fé em suas palavras.

-E eu soube que ela era a sua cunhada há alguns anos, né, Roy? – Gladiador perguntou curioso e Roy engoliu em seco, pensando no que responder.

-Sim. Bem... Eu namorei por um ano com a irmã dela há dois anos, mas não pudemos ficar juntos. – ficou cabisbaixo.

-O que houve? – o Gladiador incentivou e as pessoas ficaram caladas para poder ouvir o tributo atraente da Zona Sete.

-Ela foi convocada para os Jogos Justos e não conseguiu sair. – ele olhou com um meio sorriso para Michael e ele entortou a boca, todos da platéia compartilhando a dor do garoto – E então eu não tive mais vontade de ficar com mais ninguém. – as meninas foram a loucura de novo.

-Minhas condolências, meu caro jovem. Espero que você possa ganhar dessa vez por ela, então. – o Gladiador sugeriu.

-Eu vou levar a vitória pra ela, sem dúvida. Não importa como. – ele se manifestou e sorriu quando Michael o cumprimentou.

-Senhoras e senhores, Roy Harper!

Eu respirei fundo. Aquela conversa do Roy foi muito, muito sentimental pra mim. Eu tive vontade vomitar.

-E a menina que se sacrificou por uma amiga: Artemis Crock! – eu meio que me desesperei então.

O segurança me deu a mão para que eu subisse as escadas do palco, o salto me dando vertigem, a luz forte dos holofotes me cegaram momentaneamente até que eu alcançasse a mão auxiliadora do Gladiador Dourado que riu abertamente para mim, dizendo alguma coisa que eu mal pude ouvir devido às palmas e os assovios das pessoas, dizendo que eu estava bonita. Eu tremia.

Tentei visualizar Helena naquele meio e meu coração disparou quando não a vi.

-Bem vinda, minha cara. – eu olhei assustada para Michael e ele deu um beijo nas costas da minha mão – Devo dizer que está muito mais bonita hoje do que da última vez que a vi no desfile. E que desfile, vamos combinar! – todos bateram palmas de acordo.

-Muito obrigada pelo carinho. – o microfone colocado pela equipe técnica incomodava minha orelha, mas eu iria sobreviver. Eu tinha que sobreviver aquilo – Eu achei que foi meio brega, mas se vocês gostaram, não tenho nada a reclamar. – todos riram levemente e a atmosfera começou a ficar mais leve. Eu conseguia respirar mais normalmente.

-Imagina. Foi lindo ver você e Roy atirando flores na platéia. Sem falar que a fantasia... Meus parabéns a Helena Bertinelli, nossa cara convidada durante alguns anos que está na platéia! Por favor, se levante para uma salva de palmas! – eu vi uma luz se direcionando a uma figura na quarta fileira da frente e lá estava minha amiga, minha equipe, sorrindo e gloriosamente agradecendo aquele gesto.

Depois disso, ela olhou pra mim e piscou um de seus orbes azuis turquesas como quem diz: "Estou aqui! Vai nessa." E tudo parecia ter ficado bem menos intimidador.

-Me diga o tema Grécia, hã? Ousado para todos. O que você achou? – ele parecia implorar para que eu dissesse algo.

-Eu estava meio preocupada porque eu não sabia como atirar aquelas bombinhas de flores. – eu admiti gesticulando levemente e fazendo as pessoas rirem baixinho – E eu e Roy discutimos a respeito de muitas maneiras de fazermos aquilo igual, mas saiu meio esquisito. Foi divertido. – falei por fim e as pessoas aplaudiram.

-Artemis não é o nome da deusa grega da caça? – ele perguntou retoricamente e eu assenti, sentindo o rubor se manifestar – Então, nada mais justo seu apelido ser Deusa, né? – todos concordaram, rindo e aplaudindo aquilo. Eu agradeci timidamente – Mas foi muito legal ver vocês usando o arco e flecha com tamanha graça.

-Levou tempo até chegarmos à graça, Michael. Ficamos muitos minutos de ultima hora em desastrados que podiam cegar alguém. – todos riram novamente.

-Valeu à pena. – ele mudou o tópico, com um sorriso menos glamoroso – Aliás, como você se sentiu depois de ter se voluntariado como tributo por sua amiga? – tudo ficou sério de repente.

-Bem, eu – eu limpei a garganta – Ela é uma grande amiga minha que esteve do meu lado desde quando éramos pequenas. Ela é meio sem jeito e inocente, mas eu tenho certeza que ela faria o mesmo por mim se isso tudo fosse ao contrário. Não tenho arrependimentos. – as pessoas bateram palmas.

-Amizade é maravilhosa, não é mesmo? Fico me perguntando se você era assim com a sua irmã também, a nossa favorita a campeã nos Jogos Justos da Edição de dois anos atrás, Jade Crock? – a platéia toda parecia ter, então, descoberta de quem eu era irmã e eles fizeram aquele barulho de choque.

-Irmãs são diferentes de amigas, mas Jade e eu fazíamos uma grande dupla. Éramos arteiras e acabávamos levando bronca dos nossos pais por aprontarmos bastante – eu ri, lembrando-me do passado – Ela era meio maldosa quando éramos pequenas, mas depois que fiquei mais velha era mais fácil de nos relacionarmos. Ela me fez prometer não cortar o cabelo. – eu avisei e todos fizeram um som de entendimento.

-Então é por isso? – eu não senti necessidade de responder aquilo – Certo, mas até quando? Nunca cortar o cabelo? Não é tempo demais?

-Eu acho que é até eu me sentir pronta. – sorri sem jeito e as pessoas aplaudiram.

-Sobre a edição dos Jogos Justos na qual sua irmã participou – eu temia essa pergunta – Acha que vai desenvolver a mesma determinação e força de vontade sem limites que ela teve?

-Oras... – eu balbuciei antes de me focar e poder responder seriamente – Acho que todos que vão para os Jogos são determinados a provarem algo para si. Não há limites dentro da Arena, então, a não ser que nossa vontade seja retraída, não há motivo qualquer para não realizar nossas vontades.

Eu ouço uma salva de palmas realizada por todos os espectadores de pé, Michael sorriu e me desejou sorte, me dando um beijo na bochecha, e me falando para tomar cuidado. Eu assenti com a cabeça.

-E essa foi à entrevista de Artemis, a garota chamada de _Deusa_!

Não tinha mais jeito de perder esse apelido, né?

.

Oliver e Dinah me receberam de braços abertos, contentes com nossa performance ao vivo. Parece que tínhamos conseguido. Oliver lembrou a mim e a Roy que iríamos treinar amanhã bem cedo, então para não ficarmos até tarde vendo os comentários de Gladiador Dourado sobre as entrevistas. Entretanto, só seriamos liberados para voltar aos nossos aposentos assim que todos os tributos fossem entrevistados. Não tínhamos nada mais a fazer que não comer e assistir ao monitor gigante nos bastidores, num salão enorme repleto de conselheiros e tutores esperando e conversando com seus tributos.

O próximo foi o _cabeça de cenoura_, que recebeu muito carinho do publico quando mostrou seu sorriso branco na cara cheia de sardas e os olhos de maçã verde destacando-se da pele levemente bronzeada. Ele jogou um pouco de seu charme otimista nas meninas da platéia da Capital e cumprimentou amigavelmente o Gladiador Dourado. Eu revirei meus olhos, mas Roy me mandou prestar atenção a todas as entrevistas – ali onde as fraquezas jaziam.

-Acho que você é o quarto velocista que eu entrevisto na minha vida. O último foi Barry Allen e ele está nos bastidores vendo você, Wally. – todos ficaram encantados e aplaudiram aquilo.

-Uma honra estar aqui no seu programa. Muito obrigado por me receber.

-Sem problemas. Conte-me um pouquinho de sua vida na Zona Oito.

-De um típico adolescente. Escola, lição de casa e algumas aventuras por aí. Além, claro, dos treinos. – eu mordi minha bochecha, com raiva da injustiça do mundo.

-Entendo então nada de garotas?

-Principalmente, mas meu tio meio que pegava no meu pé para eu me esforçar nos treinos de corrida e para me preparar para os Jogos. Nem acredito que eu fui sorteado. – eu fechei meu punho e estreitei meus olhos.

-Está confiante a respeito desses jogos então?

-Claro que sim! Todos os outros tributos são muito bons, mas eles não sabem como um velocista pode ser... – posso fazer várias variações com a letra i de o que eu sei sobre um velocista como você: idiota, inútil, irritante, inconveniente, irresponsável...

Se eu pudesse, eu matava esse estúpido agora mesmo!

Como pode alguém dar repostas desse tipo? Isso é completamente desconcertante, sem falar que vai fazer os outros tributos poderosos torturarem-no porque ele contou vantagem. O que ele tem demais além de pernas rápidas e ouvidos tuberculosos? Metabolismo rápido que afeta seu organismo.

Ele vai se ferrar legal nesses jogos.

.

O resto não foi tão interessante ou provocativo como o de Wally, então eu simplesmente fiquei distraída comendo. Oliver tentou me acalmar e Dinah também, mas nada me deixava menos nervosa. Quando eu vi a cara do estúpido cabeça de cenoura nos bastidores conversando com o homem mais alto que ele de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes claros, uma mulher da mesma idade que ele, mas com rubros cabelos e olhos verdes como os de Wally, eu não pude conter minha raiva.

-Eu vou quebrar a cara dele. – Oliver me segurou pelo braço.

-Sem violência, Artemis. – ele me alerta.

-É só modo de falar. – eu menti.

-Só vamos te deixar ir se prometer se comportar. – Dinah me disse, ajeitando uma mexa de cabelo solta.

-Me solta, Oliver! Eu não vou quebrar ele ainda. – eu prometi e foquei meus olhos nos de Oliver, fazendo-o entender que estava falando sério.

-Certo. Não vá dizer nada de estúpido. Barry é um camarada. – eu arqueei uma de minhas sobrancelhas e fui até o grupo da Zona Oito, no lado das Zonas pares.

Respirei fundo antes de cutucar o ombro do garoto de cabelos laranja flamejante e chamar sua atenção. A conversa parou, a garota da Oito revirou os olhos e se retirou para tomar mais refrigerante. A equipe dele, entretanto, continuou ali.

-Mas... O que raios você ta fazendo aqui? – ele me pergunta com os olhos estreitos.

-Eu que digo que raios você disse lá?! – eu gesticulo e cruzo meus braços – Ta querendo morrer?!

-Eu disse a verdade. Se te incomoda, não tem problema. – ele respondeu secamente e eu não reconhecia aquele Wally, não que fossemos tão íntimos assim pra começo de conversa.

-Tem algo de errado? – o loiro alto com cara de inocente perguntou, colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz e a mulher ruiva parando do lado de Wally.

-A não ser as besteiras que ele diz – disse sem querer descontando no homem – Nada!

-Wally, o que você fez? – a mulher perguntou pra ele, preocupada, mas Wally começou a balbuciar chocado pela falta de confiança.

-Eu não fiz nada!

-Eu sei o que você fez mocinho. – o loiro olhou-o repreensivo e voltou seus olhos para mim que se transformaram em doces esmeraldas bem claras – Eu nem sei o que vou fazer a respeito disso, senhorita. Ele só arruma pra cabeça. – eu engoli em seco, não esperando que o homem fosse falar comigo.

-Mas o que eu fiz?!

-Você disse o que eu mandei você não dizer! – o loiro deu um tabefe na nuca de Wally que se contorceu com a dor e a ruiva puxou a orelha dele, dizendo varias coisas a respeito do que ele tinha feito.

Aquilo parecia muito com aquelas comédias em seriados de televisão que minha mãe disse que minha avó assistia, quando a censura não tinha atingido a mídia ainda. Uma comédia familiar, um ar doce e eu sujando aquele quadro.

-Obrigado por se preocupar. – o loiro continuou e esticou a mão bronzeada para que eu o cumprimentasse – Como esperado dos tributos da Zona Sete. Espero que Oliver não esteja pegando muito no seu pé.

-Impossível. – eu avisei-o e estiquei minha mão para a dele – Seu tributo é muito ridículo.

-Eu sei.

-Ei! – Wally reclamou em vão.

-Não só tributo, Artemis. – a ruiva se manifestou e eu fiquei espantada com ela sabendo meu nome – Somos os tios de Wally. Ele fala muito de você.

-Tia Iris! – Wally chamou-a novamente, mas eles não disseram nada.

-Eu sou Iris e esse é meu marido Barry. – eu arregalei meus olhos e fiquei meio sem ar.

Uma família como equipe do tributo? Isso sim que é ter um coração de ferro. Quais seriam as reações deles de ter o sobrinho morrendo em seus braços?

-Parem de falar com ela! – Wally choramingou e parou entre mim e seus tios – Ela veio aqui pra puxar briga comigo. Deveriam estar enxotando ela e não tricotando!

-Que expressão de velho. – eu comentei e ele se virou para mim, seus tios dando risinhos baixos.

-Calada.

-Ou o que? O velocista mais que demais vai me fazer calar?! – eu o provoquei e Wally corou.

-Eu não soei assim na televisão!

-Claro que sim. Se gabando e tudo o mais.

-Você está colocando palavras na minha boca!

-Por que não vê o vete, Mané?

-Oras... Sua... – e nossa discussão foi interrompida por Dick e Barbara que apareceram do nada.

-Dá pra vocês pararem de tumultuar a sala? Estão atrapalhando minha refeição! – a ruiva reclamou enfiando um pão salgado na boca.

-Diz isso pro Velocista Mor aqui! – eles riram e Wally fez careta pra mim, eu sorri de leve.

-Deusa, adorei sua entrevista, apesar de mau entender suas palavras. – Dick me avisou e eu sorri, assentindo com a cabeça.

-Ele gostou muito dessa sua seta apontando pro decote. – Babs provocou e eu fingi estar brava.

-Isso é um absurdo, viu? – mas logo notei os olhos de Wally em algum lugar entre meu abdômen e minha clavícula, sentindo meu rosto corar e me fazendo cobrir aquela parte com meus braços cruzados – Tu é muito Mané mesmo!

-O que?! Eu não disse nada do decote!

-Para de olhar então!

-Em seus sonhos que eu estava olhando.

-Ainda tem coragem de mentir... – Dick cantarolou e levou uma cotovelada de Babs.

-Seu traidor! – e assim foi o resto da noite, pelo menos até o fim das entrevistas.

Roy ficou bem calado e foi se deitar assim que chegamos aos nossos aposentos. Oliver, Dinah e Helena ficaram falando a respeito das entrevistas e decidiram pedir uma fondue de morango para comemorar o sucesso de nós, tributos. Eu resolvi ficar com eles na sala, conversando a respeito das coisas, me sentindo uma pessoa do que uma oferenda prestes a encarar a morte como o que Roy fazia.

Ficar sozinha, nessa altura do campeonato, só enfraqueceria minhas forças, mesmo que meus valores zelassem por isso. Eu já imaginava que ficaria solitária durante os Jogos depois de toda aquela leve conversa entre eu e os outros tributos nos bastidores. Impressionante eu não ter nem dado bola a Cameron naquele dia. Acho que estava muito nervosa com a entrevista e minha nota para sequer notar sua presença. Ele deve ter visto o pequeno barraco entre eu e Wally, então deve ter desistido de mim. Não o culpo, mas não vou dizer que vou ficar com aqueles três durante os Jogos. Meu coração já estava começando a me enganar e nem tinha chegado à Arena ainda.

* * *

**Obrigada pelo carinho de todos! Tenho amado cada review meus queridos. Obrigada mesmo!**

**Até o próximo capítulo que lança na semana que vem, no máximo! :3**


	8. Sem Saída

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Justiça Jovem pertence a Greg Weisman/ Cartoon Network/ Dc Universe/ Warner Bros., etc. Jogos Vorazes pertencem a Suzanne Collins. Sou apenas uma fã sem nada pra fazer._

_Feliz Natal, meus lindos! Esse é meu presente para vocês! Um ótimo capítulo de Jogos Justos - com direito a spoilers: Começam os Jogos! _

_Boa Leitura! ;3_

* * *

**Capítulo VII - Sem Saída**

* * *

Seis horas da manhã eu acordei, preguiçosa, fazendo a higiene diária e tentando tirar todos aqueles grampos do meu cabelo no banho, porque no seco não tinha funcionado. Prendi meu cabelo no típico rabo de cavalo baixo sem qualquer mexa fora do lugar e respirei fundo com o meu reflexo no espelho, bem visível e límpido – uma Artemis mais arrumada, mas idêntica aquela adolescente marrenta da Zona Sete. No dia seguinte os Jogos seriam iniciados e eu não queria saber por onde começaríamos, porque eu simplesmente ainda não conseguia enxergar o amanhã.

Justamente agora a dor de barriga de nervosissismo começou a se manifestar e não foi nada bem-vinda. Coloquei o uniforme preto e verde que Helena me fez e deixei meu quarto, indo diretamente para a sala de jantar integrada a sala de estar onde Dinah e Oliver tomavam café quase como zumbis. Dinah ainda estava mais apresentável, mas Oliver escondia suas olheiras atrás de óculos de sol.

-Eu perdi a festa? – perguntei mexendo com eles. Nenhum sinal de Roy.

-Helena trouxe tequila depois que você foi dormir. – Dinah explicou massageando as têmporas não maquiladas e eu sentia que aquele olhar sonolento do meu tutor para a comida era de quem estava batendo um papo muito sério com ela.

-Ressaca... – assoviei baixo e me sentei num lado da mesa, me servindo com toda aquela comida maravilhosa e sempre a minha disposição fresquinha. Tinha que aproveitar meus últimos dias.

-Roy não vem comer? – eu perguntei distraída, enfiando um pão com geléia na boca, muito bom por sinal. A dupla tentou trocar olhares, mas não conseguiram por causa da dor de cabeça, deduzi. Eles simplesmente respiraram fundo e eu supri uma risada.

Aquilo ali estava muito engraçado para uma pessoa só.

-Ele disse que queria treinar sozinho. – Dinah falou alto o suficiente para que somente nós três escutássemos. Meus olhos lançaram-se para cima e eu me vi encarando os olhos verdes por trás das lentes de Oliver.

Ele suspirou e empurrou o prato para o lado, pegando um pouco de café em sua xícara nada sutil – Acontece normalmente. O tributo fica insatisfeito com seu desempenho e acha que é perda de tempo ficar atrapalhando o treinamento do outro. – ele parecia chateado com aquilo e Dinah também.

-Ele está desistindo?! – minhas sobrancelhas fincaram-se e Dinah negou com a cabeça.

-Artemis, não são todos que conseguem se habituar com essa pressão de treinamento diário e preparação psicológica escassa. Roy é muito centrado... Até centrado demais. Ele deve ter pedido para treinar sozinho pra preparar estratégicas que ele acha que vai dar certo. – se a intenção de Dinah foi aliviar a barra do Roy, não deu certo.

-Ele está montando estratégias sozinho para agir sozinho...? – não entendi se eu tinha feito uma pergunta ou alegado algo. No final de contas, Oliver respondeu de uma forma simples, curta e grossa o suficiente para acabar com as minhas duvidas:

-Ele quer ter um plano B caso a parceria de vocês vá por água abaixo.

Eu cerrei meu punho e olhei irritado para os dois a minha frente – Ótimo! O que faremos agora?! Roy desistiu de mim e está planejando se virar sozinho; eu mal sei se vai valer a pena ou não o treino de hoje!

-Vai valer a pena, Artemis! – a mão suave de Dinah tocou a minha e eu olhei seu rosto delicado, sorrindo para mim – Treinar com seu mentor é bem melhor que treinar sozinha. Vai por mim. Tudo vai se esclarecer.

-Não tem nada esclarecido agora! – eu rebati nervosa, enfiando bacon com ovos em minha boca.

-Não, não tem. – ela respondeu e eu juro poder sentir o carinho em sua voz – Mas terá.

-Chega disso! Já curei minha ressaca! – Oliver levantou cambaleante de sua cadeira e acariciou o ombro de Dinah antes de me puxar pelo braço – Temos que esperar na fila antes de treinarmos, mocinha. Vamos, vamos!

-Até mais tarde!

Dinah acenou para nós e eu só vi a porta de nosso andar ser fechada pelos guardas então. Oliver tinha me arrastado para fora e eu o seguia contrariada, ainda me lembrando de Roy. Pegamos o elevador e descemos até o nível do salão de treinamento, ficando em uma de suas salas avulsas ao redor. Na nossa sala o numero escrito na porta era 12 e o número que pendia de um telão dizendo a equipe que estava treinando era a número 1 ainda.

Dessa vez, não era por ordem de zona, mas sim por ordem de chegada, e os tributos podiam vir treinar sozinhos contanto que aguardassem como os outros que eram acompanhados por seus mentores. Tive pena de que ficou depois de mim – estava já morrendo de dó de mim mesma.

* * *

-Nervosa? – Oliver me pergunta meus olhos vidrados no telão a nossa frente, eu dei passos para frente e para trás na sala enorme com apenas um banco duplo de móvel.

-Não! Claro que não... – disse meio sem jeito com a acusação dele. Olhei em seus orbes e vi um risinho em seus lábios. Corei com a mentira – Ta. Um pouco...

-Muito. – ele insistiu e eu revirei meus olhos.

-É que está demorando muito. – reclamei me jogando no assento ao lado dele.

-Você está ansiosa. – fiquei inconformada – Apesar de demorar, demora mais ainda quando estamos com só isso na cabeça.

-Já admiti que estou um pouco nervosa.

-Certo. Não quero te deixar mais nervosa. – ele disse, mas tinha um brilho diferente em seus olhos. Ele parecia triste – Acha que está pronta? – ele disse depois de uma longa pausa.

-Pra que? – eu estava distraída com o telão que tinha aumentado um numero.

-Pros Jogos. – ele disse quase impaciente, mas se controlou o suficiente. Eu me ajeitei na cadeira antes de responder, entretanto não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta tão complexa.

-Espero. – suspirei confusa, agora sim, estudando o nada a minha frente.

-É. Acho que podemos trabalhar com esperança. – eu senti uma cotovelada e voltei a encarar o loiro de trinta e poucos anos, a barba e bigodes tão claras quanto o tom amarelo de seus pelos olhos verdes e límpidos que sorriam carinhosamente para mim.

Acho que foi a primeira vez em minha vida que vi Oliver sentir carinho realmente. Apesar de receber abraços constantes depois que ganhei nota dez, não esperava por tanto sentimento e ele não deveria fazer uma coisa dessas. Não é profissional e definitivamente não faz bem para um cara que treinar crianças para morrer ficar apegado a elas de repente – quer dizer, ele não me treinou para morrer. Porém... É a vida que vivemos.

-Espero que Roy também esteja assim. – ele mencionou inseguro e eu tremi.

Roy esperançoso é algo que eu não vejo há décadas. A última vez, foi no fim de semana antes de Jade ser morta. Ele foi em casa como ele fazia de costume, passar o domingo comigo e com a minha mãe vendo minha irmã e falando sobre os eventos semanais. Meu pai ficava rabugento e dizendo tudo de ruim sobre todas as coisas, Roy tentava meramente segurar seu gênio para não arranjar briga com o sogro dele. Ele sorria quando Jade aparecia e os comentários a seu respeito eram bons, ele ria comigo e com a minha mãe a respeito de coisas tolas e dizia que Jade ia voltar pra casa sim, que ele ia recebê-la com os braços abertos e uma aliança de casamento – ele estava trabalhando sem fim para poder comprar o belo anel de noivado que a moça do mercado estava oferecendo; por esse motivo ele não vinha durante a semana em casa nos ver.

Entretanto, no fim de semana que Jade foi morta, ele estava trabalhando em hora extra porque ele ainda não tinha conseguido o que lhe faltava para comprar o anel e ela provavelmente estaria em casa até quarta-feira. Ele tinha que ter algo para ela.

Então, ela se foi e ele nunca mais apareceu depois de seu enterro.

-Imagino o quanto deve ser difícil para Roy estar no mesmo lugar que sua irmã morreu. – Oliver sussurra, apoiando as costas na parede fria e me olhando de soslaio. Eu aceno que sim com a cabeça porque eu simplesmente acho muito estranho – Não que você não esteja se sentindo estranha com isso, mas amor entre irmãos e completamente diferente do amor entre amantes. – e ele falou daquilo como se soubesse bem.

Fiquei receosa e não iria dizer nada, entretanto minha curiosidade despertou a minha inconveniência: - Ficou tão pensativo de repente... – ele virou o pescoço para mim e deu um sorrisinho só dele.

-Eu não posso dizer que já estive no mesmo lugar que ele, mas eu sei o que é perder um grande amor por uma causa ridícula. – ele murmurou e eu queria saber mais. Ele entortou o nariz e voltou o rosto para o telão, olhar distante e suspirou – Eu também tinha uma namorada depois que voltei dos jogos. Ela era uma fã que foi para a escola comigo e eu precisava de uma empregada na minha casa nova, apesar de não usar quase nenhum cômodo dela. Então, quando a Capital me pediu para vir, alguns anos atrás, e eu rejeitei porque eu tinha me ajeitado por ali e outros vencedores da nossa zona podiam ser usados novamente, eles pegaram a única coisa que me apegava ali. – meu interesse tinha se tornado assustador – Nunca mais a vi.

-O que aconteceu?! – opa. Saiu sem querer.

-Muitos meses depois eu fui até a Capital para pedir que eles a deixassem vir pra casa, eu trocaria tudo por ela, eles me disseram que ela tinha falecido num acidente de trabalho e eu era o culpado por aquilo. – eu arregalei meus olhos e tampei minha boca. Eles eram piores do que eu pensava – É. Bem... Eu a perdi e me isolei do mundo novamente, só sendo intimidado para ser mentor esse ano.

-Minhas condolências. – eu disse baixo para ele e Oliver afagou meu ombro de leve.

-Relaxa. Já foi faz tempo.

Quando menos esperava, o número doze estava brilhando no telão e nossa porta se abriu.

-Vamos lá, esquentadinha. Ta na hora de ver o que você ainda não sabe fazer. – ele brincou comigo e o segui, sabendo que aquele seu sorriso era falso e que seu interior estava desmoronando.

Ele tinha se apegado a mim e a Roy.

* * *

Não nos aquecemos porque Oliver queria que eu sentisse a coisa quase real, queria que eu soubesse que não ia dar tempo de alongar os músculos antes que um ser letal viesse atrás de mim com bolas de fogo ou raios ou usando facas e flechas, que eu ia ter que me virar sem estar preparada para a coisa começar a feder e que, uma hora ou outra, eu teria de matar alguém. E, do nada, ele começou a correr absurdamente rápido atrás de mim, estupidamente rápido. Eu não sabia o que fazer e saí correndo, mas ele me pegou por trás e me jogou no chão com uma força meio bruta demais para mim. Eu considerei aquilo como um simulado realista.

-Você quer morrer assim?! – ele me repreendeu saindo de cima de mim e dando não com a cabeça – Artemis, você não está mais em condições de pensar antes de agir!

Eu aceitei a bronca calada. Então ele parou de gritar e voltou a vir atrás de mim, com a mesma velocidade. Eu dei no pé, mas ele me pegou novamente. Dessa vez, eu apliquei alguns golpes e o derrubei de cima de mim antes que pudesse ser atacada e me ergui o vendo no chão, me fazendo cara feia novamente. Eu franzia o cenho.

-O que?

-Errou! – ele negou com a cabeça e eu bufei.

-Você me disse pra correr!

-Eu disse pra você correr com tudo o que tem! Imagina se eu tivesse super força e com raiva! Você teria morrido de uma das formas mais dolorosas e lentas! – eu cruzei os braços e fiz bico, calando minha boca – Quando decidir correr, criatura, corra até superar a dor de seus músculos latejando; Quando decidir lutar, encare o seu inimigo!

-Ok. Entendi. – respondi.

-Artemis eles não vão esperar você entender. Aliás, vão preferir que seja completamente tonta!

-Já entendi!

Ele não disse nada. Respirou fundo e caminhou até uma mesa com várias facas sobre ela que jazia a alguns bons metros daqui. Eu olhei seu movimento. Algum tempo depois ele estava jogando-as em mim e me forçando devia-las – claro que ela não eram laminadas nem nada, mas iriam me machucar se eu acabasse na mira de uma. Acho que ninguém tinha testado meus reflexos até então.

-Mais rápido! Preveja o movimento! Use toda sua força de vontade.

-Eu vou ser melhor na Arena!

-Não vai ser o bastante assim! – ele acabou com as facas e voltou a correr em minha direção, mas eu não iria correr.

Quando chegou perto de mim, preparando um soco bem intenso eu me inclinei para trás, vendo seu punho passar a alguns milímetros acima de mim. Eu me ajoelhei e parti para uma rasteira que forçou o velho a fazer uma ponte para trás e cair em seus pés. Eu me assustei com a flexibilidade dele, entretanto ele não me deu muito tempo para me preocupar com aquilo: logo um chute vinha na minha face e eu fui para trás, me equilibrando em meus pés. Uma cotovelada estava próxima, mas eu rolei para o lado e dei espaço suficiente para chutar sua face.

Ele parou um pouco e massageou o maxilar. Eu respirei um pouco ofegante.

-Tem que ser mais forte. – ele me avisou cuspindo sangue no chão e estrelando o pescoço.

-Ei! Eu te machuquei! – fiquei brava por não ser reconhecida novamente.

-Eu não preciso ser machucado Artemis! Você tem que deixar seu inimigo sem capacidade de se mexer! Não tem poderes, não vai estar sempre armada; tem que saber usar sua força com maior intensidade!

Meu pai foi o único que exigiu mais de mim que superou o treinamento de Oliver depois de hoje. Nem a dura semana que passei com os outros tributos e os instrutores foi tão forte quanto hoje. Eu tinha alguns roxos espelhados por meu corpo e ele estava doendo, sem falar que eu estava muito cansada depois de apanhar tanto de Oliver.

Nosso treinamento durou uma hora e meia e eu cheguei varada de fome em nossos aposentos. Roy não estava por lá ainda, mas Dinah estava conversando ao telefone com algum patrocinador porque ela prometia coisas meio impossíveis a respeito de mim. Eu estava tão detonada, que nem liguei. Oliver riu quando eu ataquei o banquete do almoço como um urso antes de hibernar e Helena deu risada do meu estado físico.

-Eu não posso ir assim para lá amanhã. – eu cobrei de Oliver, sabendo que não tinha respostas para as dores no meu corpo – Como que eu vou fazer?

-Não se preocupe. Coma mais e recupere suas energias. – ela me mandou, mas acho que não cabia mais nada no meu estomago.

-Não vai querer desperdiçar seu ultimo dia comendo esse banquete maravilhoso! – Helena me incentivou sentada ao meu lado, suas subordinadas conversando paralelamente a respeito do inicio dos Jogos amanhã.

-É. E vou te levar pra um lugar depois daqui. – Oliver me disse, a noite já caia lá fora e eu ainda almoçando.

-Pra onde? – eu perguntei muito mais curiosa e revoltada. Eu estava detonada e tinha que dormir para me recuperar. Ele ainda quer me levar para dar uma volta?!

-Informação confidencial. – um sorriso pousou em seus lábios e eu arfei minhas narinas – Mas garanto a você que vai te deixar em seu melhor estado e é bom você ver tudo o que quer antes de dar a hora de irmos.

-O que raios é isso?! – o questionei novamente e ele jogou batata frita na minha boca. Meus reflexos me forçaram a comê-la.

Estranhamente, Dinah começou a se despedir de mim, me desejando boa sorte e que ela estaria me esperando aqui do lado de fora quando eu voltasse dos Jogos. Eu perguntei para ela se isso era uma etiqueta da Capital, rindo, entretanto ela somente acarinhou minha bochecha e beijou minha testa. Eu entendi que isso era dela e a personalidade doce dela tinha que ser controlada pela Capital, mas ela realmente desejava o meu melhor como ela também desejava o de Roy.

Helena me disse que de manhã ela me veria, antes de Oliver me levar até o embarque para a Arena; teríamos muito a conversar nesse meio tempo. Mas ela me abraçou fortemente mesmo assim. Suas subordinadas me disseram para ter cuidado e que elas estariam acompanhando tudo – para eu parar de encrencar com o Roy porque ele era muito lindo. Eu assenti e revirei meus olhos.

E cadê Roy nesse meio tempo? Ele não aparecia e estava ficando tarde.

Respirei fundo e fui para a janela de nossos aposentos, completa de vidro para que ninguém pensasse em se suicidar dali. A lua brilhava lindamente no céu de Metrópoles e as estrelas cantavam um som mudo com os poucos cometas que choviam no azul escuro. Eu nem tinha tomado banho e meu corpo todo estava se contraindo no azulejo gélido, mas eu não estava nem aí. Pelo jeito, Oliver me levaria a enfermaria e isso seria muito bom.

Vi as luzes da cidade um pouco ao longe, vi as arvores na escuridão, vi o domo dali e outras coisas que me chamaram a atenção, mas o mar foi a mais deliciosa visão que tive. As ondas contrastando com o brilho do céu, quebrando na areia branca e a espuma se espalhando; o horizonte numa linha e eu perdida em pensamento enquanto via aquilo. Jade, minha mãe, meu pai, Bette, Helena, Dinah, Oliver, Roy... Agora estava começando a ficar preocupada. Eu queria falar com ele. Com certeza mal teríamos tempo de nos comunicar antes que nos jogassem em plataformas diferentes.

-Já viu? – Oliver me perguntou, depois que saiu de seu banho, a toalha molhada em mão e a roupa decente trajada.

-Já. – assenti e aceitei sua mão para me levantar, tudo doendo – Cadê Roy?

-Não se preocupe. Ele está bem. Está ocupado agora. – ele estava mais relaxado.

-Você o viu? – ele me puxava, também exausto, em direção a saída do apartamento e os guardas abriram a porta para que pudéssemos ir para qualquer lugar que Oliver estava para me levar.

-Não.

-Como assim?!

-Dinah me disse que ele está bem então eu confio. Não se preocupe.

-Mas eu quero falar com ele! – insisti e nós pegamos o elevador que nos guiou até um andar subterrâneo.

-Não vai dar. Amanhã cada tributo por si, você vai ficar longe dele. – ele me avisou e eu continuei.

-Por isso mesmo que quero falar com ele hoje!

-Você o verá, Artemis. Isso é o suficiente. – ele disse meio indelicado e senti um sinal para ficar quieta.

Pelo jeito, a coisa era bem séria mesmo.

Não sei por quanto tempo os guardas caminharam conosco até uma sala cuja porta tinha escrito RECUPERAÇÃO: B-07. Só sei que as solas dos meus sapatos foram bem gastas e que eu estava quase dormindo a esse ponto.

Um médico da Capital apareceu então quando esperávamos e liberou nossa invasão na sala misteriosa, que me deixou sem palavras. Ela tinha parafernálias em três de suas quatro paredes, todas albinas com botões e aparelhos coloridos chamando atenção e era enorme! Três outros profissionais se encontravam ali e eu me senti sem jeito, toda nojenta do jeito que eu estava ali. Eu nunca tinha ido num hospital na minha vida, aquilo tudo era muito novo para mim.

O cheiro era diferente comparado a poeira da minha zona e o perfume do apartamento; ele era tão limpo que não conseguia explicar aquela sensação. Limpo demais, tudo muito bem cuidado e brilhante, reluzente. A porta se trancou atrás de nós e Oliver falou qualquer coisa para o homem que nos tinha recepcionado, dizendo que tudo ocorreria bem e ele faria todos os procedimentos como precaução. Eu tremi porque já os imaginei colocando tubos em minhas vias respiratórias e injetando coisas estranhas em mim.

Eu continuei reparando nas coisas ao redor e me deparei com uma cama em formato cilíndrico com um selo escrito CADMUS em seu armamento de metal que parecia ser leve, mas deveria pesar duas toneladas. O analisei por alguns instantes e ouvi o barulho da porta sendo fechada novamente. Virei para trás e só os quatro profissionais estavam na sala comigo, dois vindo até mim e me mandando tirar as roupas e colocar um avental branco.

-Oliver! – chamei por ele, mas o médico responsável por mim esticou as palmas da mão para frente como se para eu me acalmar.

-Boa noite, Artemis. Nós somos sua equipe médica e vamos deixar seu corpo completamente descansado, preparado e curado para o evento dos Jogos. – o homem me avisou, seus olhos castanhos por baixo dos óculos de lente fundo de garrafa, cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo.

Eu continuei receosa e com medo. Não queria me despir na frente de todos aqueles homens.

-Por favor, só preste atenção aos seguintes procedimentos, está certo? – eu engoli em seco, hesitante, mas acabei cedendo depois que ouvi um deles perguntar se não era melhor me sedar e eles mesmos me despirem.

Eu comecei a tirar a roupa toda, envergonhada até a ponta dos fios de meus cabelos; via roxos espalhados por mim e senti que estava meio fedorenta. Os médicos novos, entre seus vinte e poucos anos, nem tremeram quando pegaram a roupa do chão e recolheram minha roupa de baixo; eu me cobria atrás de minhas mãos em vão.

-Relaxa. – o homem mandou e eu respirei fundo. Um médico veio por trás de mim e puxou o meu prendedor de cabelo que tinha um negócio de metal, eu fiquei tensa de novo – Você vai vestir o avental e deitar naquela cama ali atrás.

Mas eu nem me mexi, então o doutorzinho colocou o avental em tornou de mim e o fechou por trás, comentando algo sobre me deixar menos aterrorizada. Eu não falei nada ainda, entretanto soltei minhas mãos e ele me guiou até a cama. Me deitei, com meu cabelo enorme sobre o travesseiro e sentia meus olhos notando todos os detalhes de tudo.

Outro médico veio e colocou uma máscara sobre mim, depois de eu recuar e fazer cara de bicho do mato, ele me explicou que aquilo era um calmante e que tudo ficaria bem. Eu não me mexi mais, desde então, porque ele prendeu em meu rosto a máscara e amarrou meu pé a uma tornozeleira meio gelada, mas que me fez ouvir o barulho de meus batimentos cardíacos nas outras três paredes repletas de maquinário médico.

Depois disso, um ar com cheiro doce invadiu o meu nariz e a minha boca, dando voltas em meu pulmão e me forçando a fechar meus olhos lentamente porque o sono tinha, finalmente, voltado a mim. Eu só sei que um vidro apareceu descendo com a outra metade cilíndrica da cama e ela estava sendo invadida por água, muita água até eu não poder escutar mais o que os doutores diziam.

A cama começou a se erguer e eu dormi.

* * *

-Bom dia, bela adormecida. – a voz rouca de Oliver chamou por mim e assim que eu abri meus olhos, eu estava de volta ao meu quarto nos aposentos da Zona 7. Estava em meus pijamas e não tinha sequer qualquer seqüela da noite passada.

Senti que estava limpa, seca e completamente bem disposta. O que era aquilo que eles tinham feito comigo?

-O que houve? – eu perguntei ainda confusa e ele estava sorrindo abertamente.

-Você acabou de passar pelo melhor tratamento médico da sua vida. – ele me disse – Você foi mergulhada num liquido que penetrou sua pele, limpou seus machucados e tudo aquilo que te atrapalha. É, praticamente, a cura do câncer. – ele brincou e eu me levantei.

-Roy passou pela recuperação também? – ele assentiu.

-Só que ele foi mais cedo e por isso ele não está mais aqui. Dinah já o levou para o embarque e Helena está esperando por você na área de preparo, depois do embarque. – Oliver me se levantou e parou no meio do meu quarto – Hoje você vai poder vestir o que quiser, mas trate de levar algo útil e confortável.

Eu assenti e lembrei que era hoje. Ele saiu do meu quarto e eu abri o guarda-roupa, pensando no que vestir, porque não tinha mais nada de errado comigo. Até meus dentes estavam brilhando limpos. Eles tinham feito a limpa em mim mesmo!

Pelo menos uma coisa boa na Capital.

No meu armário, roupas de todos os gostos, de todas as cores e tecidos porque Helena seria Helena Bertinelli em qualquer momento de sua vida, ela simplesmente tinha largado várias peças ali porque estava entediada de me esperar treinar enchendo o bandulho de comida com Oliver e Dinah. Mas eu peguei uma roupa bem prática e que fazia bem o gosto da minha estilista, então eu não a decepcionaria. No mínimo, morreria bem vestida como ela tinha brincado comigo uma vez.

A blusa verde de elastano com uma seta apontado para minha face na altura do buço, gola na metade do meu pescoço e sem mangas; a calça do mesmo tom de verde grama com tiras laterais pretas, também de elastano, acentuava bem as curvas, como Helena gosta, mas tinha lá suas vantagens. Era mais fácil eu chutar alguém com algo que me deixe esticar a perna do que com uma calça jeans. Na sapateira, aquela bota de exercito que ela tinha amado, preta de couro caro e resistente, com vários lugares para esconder coisas e com amortecedor na sola, minha cara. Eu peguei o par de luvas que só cobria a palma porque ele era muito legal e o cinto preto com detalhes verdes também que era favorito da minha Estilista também.

Respirei fundo e fui terminar de me arrumar prendendo os meus cabelos, me encarando no espelho antes de partir com Oliver, porque nem fome mais eu tive depois daquele belo tratamento; e fiquei surpreso com a visão de uma pessoa que aparentava ser forte dura na queda e tinha tudo que me descrevia. Tudo ali era a minha cara e eu não tinha reclamações a fazer daquilo tudo ali.

Finalmente, tinha chegado o dia.

* * *

Oliver e eu fomos guiados de carro até um heliporto enorme que tinha por ali no complexo dos tributos, o sol brilhando alto no céu e as pessoas trabalhadores dali acenando quando passávamos por elas. Eu respirava meio sem jeito com aquilo, meu coração um pouco acelerado e Oliver ao meu lado, olhando ao seu redor um pouco mais calmo que eu.

Chegamos ao lugar aberto, com o chão de concreto armado belíssimo, limpíssimo, e uma aeronave três vezes maior que um helicóptero, só que num estilo de uma nave espacial e que parecia aguardar somente por mim. Oliver ainda tinha direto a mais uma instrução antes de me mandar seguir em frente.

-Não desista. – ele pediu sussurrando e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça – Você vai conseguir! – ele insistiu e eu sorri zombando, mas decidi não tornar aquilo muito sério – Vou fazer de tudo por você lá. – ele me contou e eu confiei em seus orbes verdes – Então mostre tudo que tem e arrebenta. – eu sorri e agradeci, ele me deu abraço leve e o guarda me intimou a subir na aeronave.

Assim que embarquei, vi alguns tributos sentados lado nas paredes do corredor largo central. Guardas dos dois lados e espalhados por aí. A mulher me mandou sentar ao lado da garota veloz da Zona Oito e uma proteção de segurança abaixou em mim, pesando. Ela me mandou esticar meu braço assim que o portão fora fechado, injetando um rastreador em meu organismo. Eu já me senti nervosa com aquilo brilhando sobre a minha pele.

Eu não olhei na cara de ninguém que estava no vôo comigo, somente pensando no que aguardava por mim e aceitando a morte, que eu já tinha vivido tudo que alguém da minha idade deveria querer e que eu tinha que respirar fundo; que haviam todos os tipos de possibilidades iminentes a acontecer e eu mal esperava para eliminar essa enorme quantidade. Infelizmente, as coisas não são como a gente quer.

Nem notei quando pousamos numa base subterrânea e o teto fechou sobre nossas cabeças. Acho que, realmente, não tem mais volta. Descemos do vôo organizados, seis de um lado e seis de outros; eu olhava para qualquer lugar que não as pessoas ao meu lado porque eu tinha que me concentrar. Quando eu tentei fazer isso em algum momento do vôo, eu tinha visto a cara de Jade sorrindo para mim e desaparecendo como o Lince, e eu não queria ter outra alucinação de novo – pelo menos não no mesmo dia.

Dois guardas armados até o cabelo para cada tributo e eles me acompanharam pelo corredor redondo até outra sala com a porta escondida na parede. Eles me forçaram a entrar ali, batendo a porta com força e fazendo o som ecoar na sala até eu ficar com aquela dorzinha chata de ouvido. Mas a ficha ainda não tinha caído.

Helena estava naquela sala, no entanto, e ela me abraçou fortemente, com um sorriso cheio de compaixão em seus lábios rubros e nos orbes azuis turquesas. Não trocamos uma palavra, só ficamos ali abraçados por um bom tempo: ela tentando me acalmar e meu coração quase saindo pela minha boca.

Respirei fundo e me concentrei. Ela me largou e caminhou comigo até o outro lado da sala, nem sei o que aquilo parecia de tão macabro que era. O quarto era composto de uma maca, um sofá e um tubo de vidro num canto que seguia até o teto o maior que a espessura daquele teto. Ele era largo o bastante para uma pessoa só e eu já sabia como eu chegaria a Arena.

Outro disparar de batimentos cardíacos.

Helena pegou de cima da maca o casaco que me esquentaria pouco, mas que me protegeria da chuva, ele preto e ela decidiu que faria uma trança no meu cabelo porque não seria fácil lidar com ele tão vulnerável assim. Eu somente concordei.

-Agora não tem volta. – murmurei para ela, mas ela gesticulou silêncio.

-Sempre há. – ela sorriu meio chorosa e eu senti a emoção em mim também.

-Aviso: todos os tributos devem estar nos tubos em 10, 9, 8... – eu respirei fundo novamente e Helena fez com a cabeça para eu entrar no tubo.

Minhas pernas estavam pesadas, mas aos poucos eu consegui entrar no tubo e quando a mulher parou de anunciar a contagem regressiva, uma porta de vidro extra fechou a entrada e outra se abriu a cima de minha cabeça, com uma luz do sol tão vibrante quanto aquelas de neon da cidade.

Realmente, estávamos sem saída.

* * *

Aquela coisa que eu sempre via pela televisão acontecendo comigo, eu nunca esperava isso por vir, realmente. Deveria, mas não era possível. Não tem palavras para descrever imaginação com realidade e aquela era tão palpável quando o solo abaixo de meus pés. Eu estava numa plataforma acima do nível da grama, numa campina ampla e verde, ao seu redor os milhares de árvores de copas altas e perigosas, pássaros voando ao redor e, por fim, no centro da campina, no formato de um falcão gigante e esculpido em ouro maciço, o ponto de início e término dos Jogos Justos: a cabana onde todos os equipamentos, quites de sobrevivência, armas e comida estavam expostos. Um pouco acima da cobertura da cabana enorme, o telão com a contagem regressiva rodando nos vinte e cinco segundos restantes; eu só tinha tempo o bastante para analisar quem estava ao meu lado e me virar para correr assim que o alarme fosse disparado de início dos Jogos, porque eu não queria morrer numa explosão causada pelas minas ao redor de cada plataforma, prontas para destruir o tributo que pensasse em roubar um pouco do tempo.

Vinte e quatro posições espalhadas à frente do falcão, em espalhadas entre si e um pouco distantes do poço de tentação perigoso. Meu coração disparou com a disposição das pessoas.

Roy estava na ponta mais distante enquanto eu fiquei dividindo o centro com a menina simpática da Zona Cinco que estava com os orbes azuis preocupados. Do lado dela Klarion limpando as unhas cumpridas na blusa negra que não era nada prática, seguido por Dick, a garota da Zona Dez, a menina verde, a menina da Zona Doze, o garoto da Três, o gêmeo da Quatro, a garota de cabelo rosa, Tula, Wally e Roy.

Já, do meu lado, o buraco era mais embaixo: o garoto verde estava entre eu e Kaldur que olhava constantemente para Tula do outro lado do mundo, praticamente; a garota da Zona Oito, Babs, o garoto novinho da Zona Cinco, o garoto bonito da Zona Doze, a menina de gelo, a idiota da gêmea da Quatro, o cara da Dez, Cameron e Zatanna por último.

Eu voltei a olhar para frente depois de trocar rapidamente olhar com Roy do outro lado da campina, procurando o que tinha de interessante ali para mim – quer dizer, essencial, porque muita coisa me interessava. Assim que o relógio começara a marcar os dez segundos faltando, eu avistei o arco e a aljava cromados apoiados do lado de fora das caixas de mantimentos, meu corpo coçando para que eu fosse até eles. Com certeza haviam outros arcos por ali, mas aquele estava visível e não ia demorar mais que uma boa corrida até lá e volta para que eu o pegasse. Tudo daria certo.

_Cinco_

Eu voltei a ver Roy e ele negava com a cabeça, mas eu engoli em seco.

_Quatro_

Todos estavam se abaixando já e preparando-se para correr, a menina ao meu lado tremia e eu também.

_Três_

Meu coração foi a boca e todos estavam muito quietos, só o som dos pássaros e dos animais ao fundo. Se eu me concentrasse bem eu poderia ouvir o córrego ao sul.

_Dois_

Decidi que aquele arco a mostra seria meu. Só meu e me agachei para preparar a partida.

_Um_

O som do alarme foi tão alto e agudo que todo o resto do silêncio foi perturbado pela poluição sonora dos calçados batendo bruscamente contra o chão de grama, eu podia ouvir meu nome no fundo por Roy, mas eu não olhei para trás uma vez que comecei a correr, que nem Oliver me ensinou; eu disparei em direção ao arco e flecha, mas uma mistura de gelo e água e grito e fumaça começou a devido a batalha entre os super poderosos. A menina da Cinco estava socando a garota baixa de cabelos cor-de-rosa para um lugar bem longe da clareira e Klarion continuava passava entre aquela zona como um modelo na passarela.

Quase perco meu pescoço enquanto corro e olho para o lado, me deparando com raios vermelhos lasers lançados dos orbes azuis da bela moça da Zona Doze que lutava contra a menina da Dois, lançado rajadas congelantes nela. Parei um pouco antes do calor me decapitar e me agachei, tentando ir ao máximo protegida até o arco e flecha. Nesse movimento, ouço um canhão e a primeira pessoa já era, caindo justamente ao meu lado com uma mochila em mãos: os cabelos curtos e rubros da garota de pele de sardas do litoral jazia com a lateral da face no chão, os orbes azuis com lágrimas quentes ainda, a boca semi aberta deixando todo aquele sangue sair, e a causa da sua morte fora um rombo enorme em seu torso que atravessara seu corpo e era possível ver o restante de seus órgãos jorrando o restante dos litros de sangue de seu pequeno corpo.

A ficha caiu, então, e desespero começou a me atrapalhar, me fazendo olhar ao meu redor, as pessoas não eram pessoas naquele lugar, todos enfrentavam uns aos outros sem piedade e a primeira vitima fora Tula, que morrera ao meu lado, com dor, e seus pais não devem ter nem notado-a nesse meio horrível de fumaça, gelo e fogo.

Eu enxuguei uma lágrima insistente e me ergui, furtando de suas mãos imóveis o material resistente a água e me preparei para continuar a pegar o arco e flecha. Entretanto uma faca voou na direção do meu braço e rasgou a manga do meu casaco, junto com a minha pele. Eu dei um berro e olhei para trás, antes de continuar a correr: a menina da Zona Dez sorria mostrando sua língua para mim, e tacando outra faca em seguida, que eu desviei sem piscar. Assim que a poeira diminuiu, eu fui capaz de ver um monstro vestindo as roupas da Zona Dez que tinha em sua mão direita ossos, pele e órgãos, derrubando-os ao chão lentamente.

Eu arregalei meus olhos já esperando que ele viesse em minha direção, mas antes que o mutante da Zona Dez pulasse em mim e me entregasse o mesmo destino que aplicara em Tula, Kaldur tinha chegado, com algumas mochilas em seus braços musculosos exibindo as tatuagens, e derrubando a garota da Dez, mirando me mim e, então, no sangue espalhado ao chão do lado de meus pés.

-TULA! – ódio penetrou seus olhos assim que voltou a me ver, lágrimas escorrendo por sua pele morena já suada e suja da poeira, até que ele ver o monstro atrás de mim. Colocando terror em todos os outros.

Kaldur era pura fúria e ele largou suas mochilas no chão assim que isso aconteceu, puxando de trás a arma que ele tinha pego e que continha de um poder mágico, fazendo seus braços brilharem azuis e transmitindo o mana pelas bainhas formando chicotes de presença exotérica. Os orbes prateados miraram atrás de mim e eu somente me joguei no chão, cobrindo minha cabeça, novamente.

Após um grito de guerra, Kaldur balançou o objeto perigoso que se esticou até o monstro, como duas enguias enormes e, assim que o alcançou, cortando seu corpo completo de estrias e da pele amarronzada, músculos a mostra e cara desfigurada; ele penetrou as enguias por ali e aplicou um choque no monstro que urrou de dor, até cheiro de pele queimada se espalhar no ar e chamar a atenção dos outros tributos em batalha.

Assim que eu olhei para trás, já que o monstro estava a poucos metros de mim, o menino da Zona Dez começou a ter pequenas implosões em seu corpo até que o choque subiu a sua cabeça e a explodiu, miolos indo ao chão e sangue em tudo e todos que estavam por perto, inclusive eu.

Mais um canhão disparado.

-Tula! – agora foi um grito desesperador e Kaldur fora ao chão, vendo a menina morta ao meu lado, sem energia para fazer qualquer coisa que não chorar depois de vingar sua morte.

Acho que a sensação não foi de agrado. Lágrimas e lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seu rosto másculo e eu me comovi, mas a menina da Zona Dez atrás de Kaldur já tinha se levantado e ela tinha ódio em seus orbes.

-VOCÊ MATOU MEU IRMÃO! – e assim ela pegou uma de suas facas, pronta para eliminar Kaldur – VOCÊ MATOU MEU IRMÃO!

Eu não poderia deixar Kaldur morrer, não depois daquilo! Não! Ele não iria morrer! Não mesmo! Ele tinha me salvado, eu tinha que ajudá-lo. Procurei naquele chão a faca que a menina tinha me atirado e achei uma das duas, me erguendo novamente para vê-la preparando o objeto letal no pescoço do moreno, com a mente perdida.

Eu mirei em por dois segundo no orbe azul que era seu olho esquerdo e peguei impulso por trás, atirando a faca que nem meu pai fizera com um lagarto na parede de casa uma vez. A faca girou verticalmente até que atingiu em cheio quando ela cortava a primeira cama de tecido de Kaldur e a menina caiu morta no chão, não se via mais a lâmina da faca.

Eu não lembro bem o que aconteceu depois daquilo, porque eu fiquei em transe assim que eu matei a menina da Zona Dois. Os gritos e a zona ao meu redor, o quarto som do canhão ao meu redor, porque, aparentemente, outro já tinha morrido e eu nem sabia quem era. Eu só sabia que eu tinha matado uma pessoa e eu queria vomitar, aquele fedor de sangue sobre mim, o grotesco dos órgãos de Tula ao meu lado e o corpo enorme sem cabeça mais a minha frente, entre mim e meu arco e aljava. Eu respirei fundo e quando menos esperava, um zumbido passou por mim, ajeitando a minha postura troncha.

-ARTEMIS! BORA PRA FRENTE! – os olhos de maçã verde a minha frente e as sardas perdidas na sujeira lembravam-me do cabelo de cenoura – Já era! Vamos! Vamos! – ele me sacudiu e eu senti minha pele perder o tom.

-LARGA ELA! – uma rajada congelante atingiu o ombro de Wally e ele gemeu, se virando de costas para Cameron que regenerava seu rosto com sem alguns pedaços de gelo.

Wally olhou para mim antes de me ajeitar de novo tremeu seu ombro até transformar o gelo em água. Ele correu depois disso e eu não o vi mais. Eu estava prestes a cair no chão quando braços gélidos me seguraram.

-Você está perdendo muito sangue! Artemis! – então é por isso que eu estou assim. Meu sangue escorria dentro e fora da manga do casaco de Helena.

Depois disso, eu só lembro meus olhos se fecharem.

* * *

**_Baixas dos tributos por hora_**

**_Zona 3 – Mikron O'Jeneus_**

**_Zona 6 – Tula_**

**_Zona 10 – Mamute e Shimmer_**

**Quase fico louca com isso daqui, mas valeu a pena! **

**Muito draminha, muita ação e muita interação nessa capítulo. Início dos jogos, mortes e já vou deixando o povo triste porque eu estou postando o próximo capítulo dia 30 de Dezembro! Não esqueçam de dar review pelo amor que tem a mim, please! :P**

**Beijos e um ótimo Natal!**


	9. Aliança

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Justiça Jovem pertence a Greg Weisman/ Cartoon Network/ Dc Universe/ Warner Bros., etc. Jogos Vorazes pertencem a Suzanne Collins. Sou apenas uma fã sem nada pra fazer._

_OIIII! Faz muito tempo que eu não atualizo essa fic, né não? Eu meio que andei preocupada com a faculdade e a inspiração vinha para a construção de varias outras fics enquanto eu estava pensando no que fazer com essa daqui. Mas, graças ao bom Deus da inspiração, eu fui capaz de terminar o oitavo capítulo para todos vocês lerem e serem muito felizes! x)_

_Não tem lá grandes aventuras, mas conta coisas cruciais. ~.~ Então..._

_Boa Leitura! ;3_

* * *

**Capítulo VIII - Aliança**

* * *

Eu sinto algo no meu estomago – ou melhor, um vazio dentro dele. Minha garganta estava ressecada e minha boca parecia àqueles antigos poços áridos do meu distrito. Eu sinto algo perto de panos embaixo de mim, mas a luz ao meu redor não permite que meus olhos distingam exatamente o que é (aliás, não consigo enxergar nada nesse instante).

Tento mexer meu braço esquerdo, mas uma dor aguda e insuportável me aflige e minha memória começa a se reconstruir. Até então, eu não fazia a menor idéia de onde eu estava. Não que fizesse muita diferença depois que tudo voltou a fazer sentido.

Eu ainda não sabia onde eu estava e aquilo estava me deixando nervosa, o que piorou a dor da minha ferida e o vazio no meu estomago, um tremendo vai-vem de alguma coisa pelo meu esôfago e uma sede absurda.

Assim que consegui abrir meus olhos, tentando enxergar com muita força de vontade as coisas ao meu redor, o que eu pude mais ver foi um clarão poderoso que pertencia ao sol daquele dia nublado e copas altas, bem distantes da minha pessoa, acima de mim com as folhas largas dançando contra o vento e tentando continuar no galho. Olhei para o meu lado direito, porque estava mais fácil, e me deparei com terra. Alta e eu podia ver raízes de uma árvore saindo delas. Parecia muito com uma cova onde eu estava aquele barro todo bem escuro e as pedras pontiagudas judiando das minhas cotas por mais que alguma coisa estivesse entre nós.

Só que não era uma cova, e sim uma vala enorme que não tinha fim, deduzi depois que vi a continuidade a minha frente, ainda deitada de um jeito completamente desconfortável. Fosse lá como eu havia parado aqui, não fora uma idéia muito ruim. Pelo menos o vento frio não havia me congelado com aquela ferida aberta no meu braço – ainda não, quero dizer.

Esforcei-me para virar para o outro lado porque estava com dor e meio tonta ainda, e assim que eu consegui, no mínimo, ficar de frente e conseguir virar meu pescoço pra um lado e para o outro. E foi aí que eu vi uma figura deitado de costas para mim, largado como se estivesse muito calor pra ele sequer pensar em se encolher – e eu tremendo com a baixa temperatura aqui. Eu via a pele azulada dele mais brilhante do que o comum, como se uma camada de geada estivesse cobrindo-a como cobria as gramíneas no início do inverno – cujo qual eu nunca presenciei fisicamente. O ombro para cima tinha uma ponta como uma estalagmite afiada, e a ponta da orelha dele também parecia mais perigosa que o comum. Os cabelos estavam brancos e desgrenhados, mas, por alguma razão, eu não queria que eles encostassem-se a mim – provavelmente deveria estar tão gelados quanto o resto do corpo do garoto da Zona Dois, ou melhor, _Cameron_.

Ele estava sem o casaco que entrara na arena, mas eu supus que qualquer coisa que estava entre eu e o chão pertencesse a ele. As únicas coisas que ele estava usando era aquela calça de tom azul escuro, bem escuro, e a blusa que só não era mais branca que os cabelos dele por causa da sujeira proporcionada devido às lutas na arena. Ele parecia bem confortável para alguém que tinha tanto luxo, dormindo em camas macias e comendo sempre do bom e do melhor, estar acomodado num chão de pedrinhas. Acho que aquela camada de gelo sobre todo o seu corpo tinha algo a ver com aquilo.

Eu fui me erguendo devagar, respirando nos intervalos de dor que me importunavam enquanto me sentava, tentando me localizar melhor. Nossa! Meu estômago estava me matando e eu precisava muito beber água. Minha sede estava absurda e tudo ao meu redor se tratava de terra e árvores. Onde que tinha um rio por aqui, hein?

Minha mochila foi usada como meu travesseiro e parecia intacta por algum motivo. Sorte minha acho, ou Cameron estava poupando-me para alguma coisa. Não tenho confiança suficiente nele para poder distinguir a necessidade de ambição a essa altura do campeonato.

Entretanto, eu tenho que admitir que ele tivesse uma boa percepção, porque assim que eu tentei me levantar do chão, uma voz soou e me parou na hora: - É cedo demais para sair à francesa, não acha?

_Merda_. Engoli em seco, olhando-o de soslaio. Ele se remexia antes que seus olhos azuis frigidos estivessem finalmente me encarando e seu típico sorriso torto desenhado em seus lábios finos.

-Bom dia, bela adormecida. – revirei os olhos antes de recuperar forças o suficiente para me erguer do solo, ele me seguindo com preguiça – Dormiu bem?

-Não foi o meu melhor sono de beleza, tenho que admitir. – respondi secamente, apertando firmemente minha ferida, sentindo ainda mais a dor atuar, e xingando por não poder me espreguiçar devidamente. Aliás, invejando os gestos flexíveis de Cameron.

-Foi tão ruim assim dormir comigo? – com a cara que ele fez, se eu estivesse em meu eu normal, eu o socaria e deixaria seu nariz tão torto que nem um cirurgião poderia dar um jeito. Porém, eu não estava bem e eu certamente não ia continuar com esse assunto.

-Como viemos parar aqui? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha me provocando, um risinho em seus lábios que me fez ferver, mas eu me segurei. Ele deu de ombros e cruzou os braços cobertos por gelo.

-Eu vim pra cá depois de despistar um velocista. Não foi muito fácil devido à agilidade dele... – ele admitiu estralando o maxilar. Parecia que a corrida dele contra Wally tinha ferido seu ego e eu senti vontade de rir com aquilo, mas, novamente, eu me segurei. Não sei com quem estou lidando ainda – Apesar de tudo, ele é burro e acabou tropeçando na minha pista de gelo. – ele parou para rir, como se tivesse lembrado a coisa mais hilária que tinha visto – Aquele tombo foi sensacional...

-E você me carregou? – eu tive de perguntar mesmo que ceticismo residisse na minha voz.

Qual é? Eu sei que meta-humanos têm _mil e uma_ habilidades, mas os criogênicos não tendem a ser fortes e ele nem tinha trabalhado tanto em seus bíceps pra poder carregar meus 60 quilos no colo (vamos deixar arredondado, ok?!)! Ele deve ter feito um esforço sobrenatural pra trazer um peso morto até esse ponto e eu nem sei a qual distância eu estou do Falcão na campina.

Eu esperava que ele fosse dizer algo do tipo: "Seja grata, saco de carne! Eu te carreguei por milhas até chegarmos a um lugar seguro pra princesa poder continuar com o sono de beleza!" ou "Você realmente acha que eu vou deixar isso passar de graça?" ou até mesmo algo sério como "Tenho planos maiores pra você."

Só que não.

-Talvez porque você estava ferida e porque morrer por causa de um ferimento no primeiro dia não curado fosse algo totalmente ridículo, além de que seu corpo pudesse ser pisoteado por todos que estivessem lutando no Falcão e aí seus pais não teriam um corpo para enterrar... – ele continuou falando um monte de coisas reais que aconteceram e poderiam ser verdade, mas minha audição foi seletiva já que meu consciente começou a funcionar sobre sua resposta.

_Ele está preocupado comigo?_ Minha face de descrença deve tê-lo ofendido, porque ele cruzou os braços e fez uma cara amarrada do tipo que te deixa ficar ainda mais preocupado com o que ele faria contigo.

-Que foi?! É proibido salvar alguém nesse jogo? – ele olhou para os lados de uma forma cínica, como se estivesse procurando pelas câmeras e alguma resposta. Claro que o silêncio permaneceu nos sons do vento nas árvores e os pássaros cantando. Seus orbes azuis voltaram a me encarar e eu ainda estava processando tudo aquilo.

-Salvar por _salvar_ alguém num jogo em que o último que restar com vida é o campeão é algo completamente idiota! – eu o alertei e ele revirou os olhos – Você me salvou porque achou que eu não merecia morrer ali?!

-Eu tenho meus motivos. – ele deu de ombros novamente e isso começou a me enervar.

-Bom, pode começar a esclarecer esses seus motivos que me envolvem, Cameron, porque eu odeio ser ignorante aos fatos! – intimidei, pisando para perto dele como se a terra abaixo de nós fosse um assoalho bem duro. Fiquei perto dele, muito perto, inclinando meu pescoço para permanecer com meus olhos nos dele e só não tinha minhas mãos cerradas e duras nas laterais do meu corpo porque uma delas estava segurando as bandagens no ferimento do meu braço.

-O fato, Artemis, é que eu te salvei do banho de sangue! – aquele olhar seco dele me deu vontade de vomitar. Ótimo! Agora eu tenho uma divida de vida com ele – Mas não precisa se incomodar porque eu não quero seus agradecimentos. – e uma feição de desdém tomou conta de sua face – Não quero nada seu, mesmo.

-O que?! – rangi meus dentes. Eu estava enfurecida e nada estava melhorando porque eu estava parecendo à paranóica que queria acreditar em algo mais por ele ter me salvado na televisão para os espectadores enquanto ele se safava, sendo o _altruísta_. Além de tudo, ele me deu as costas, pegando o casaco dele no chão e carregando-o sobre um ombro, indo embora como se nada tivesse acontecido – Você realmente espera que eu caia nessa de que você ser altruísta numa arena mortal?! – eu marchei atrás dele, sentindo cada vez mais uma dor aguda no meu braço – Pare de me ignorar!

-Quando você começar a fazer sentido, Artemis. – eu grunhi pronta para acabar com ele naquele mesmo instante.

Mas, então, eu pensei um pouco comigo mesma, contando até dez e respirando bem fundo, tentando engolir aquilo tudo secamente. Tudo bem que Cameron nunca demonstrou ser um psicopata durante os treinos, mas ele também nunca demonstrou ser filantropo; pessoas caíam o tempo inteiro no chão enquanto ele passava e ele nunca, nem pensou em estender sua mãozinha e ajudá-las a se levantar, incluindo seus adversários numa luta monitorada. Então, por que eu e por que logo agora?! Eu já tinha dito não ao convite dele de me juntar a equipe de Klarion! Ele deveria ter me abandonado na campina e... Calma aí...

_Klarion!_

-Onde está sua equipe, Cameron? – minha voz ainda estava bem trêmula depois de conter minha raiva.

Ele parou de andar e levou algum tempo antes de se virar para lateral, somente me olhando com o pescoço em minha direção. Ele deu de ombros e fez outra careta de quem não se importava.

-Eu não sei. – ele respondeu tão rapidamente que aquilo nem parecia uma mentira.

-Como assim não sabe?

-Eu só saí correndo com você de lá.

Ai. Me senti inútil novamente.

-Ta bem! – mordi meu lábio receosamente antes de continuar – Você simplesmente ignorou o fato de seus aliados acharem que você estava dando as costas para eles correndo comigo apagada nas suas costas enquanto eles estavam sendo feridos gravemente por outras pessoas? – não fazia o menor sentido mesmo, mas ele voltou-se para mim, movendo uma mão livre enquanto falando:

-Se você soubesse bem o porquê de eu não me importar com eles enquanto estavam sendo feridos; você não estaria tão hesitante dos meus atos. – ele rebateu e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo.

-Então, seja mais claro. – ele bufou nervoso e abaixou o braço segurando o casaco, gesticulando e batendo as mãos nas pernas quando relaxa os braços:

-Klarion é um bruxo, Artemis! Os outros são mutantes de alguma forma. Eles não se machucam facilmente e eles certamente nem notaram quando saímos de lá. – agora eu tinha cutucado ele – Será que podemos mudar de assunto?!

-Não podemos não. – ele revirou os olhos e apertou o nariz. Eu ignorei – Não são apenas vocês que têm poderes, Cameron! Outros têm também, outros também são difíceis de matar e eu vi com os meus próprios olhos um deles se transformando num monstro enorme! Não me venha com eles nem notarem você saindo de lá comigo quando você tem um _casinho_ com a menina musculosa! – lembrei-o e ele me encarou como se estivesse se lembrando de algo, mas ele continuou calado – Você acha que ela não vai interrogar Klarion pra dar um jeito de te achar?! Porra, ela pode colocar um preço na sua cabeça por sair correndo por aí comigo de uma forma completamente imprudente! Você pode não ser aceito no seu grupo de novo se continuar andando comigo e... – durante meu monólogo eu mal consegui notar que ele estava se aproximando e eu definitivamente só fui perceber que Cameron estava no meu espaço pessoal quando eu senti o ar frio saindo de sua boca no meu rosto e seus olhos azuis fixados nos meus assim que eu olhei para cima.

Ele agarrou meus braços, mas com o que estava machucado ele não segurava com tanta força quanto o que estava bem – aliás, ele compensou a força que não estava no machucado no meu braço totalmente ileso e estava começando a doer.

-Sabe qual é o seu problema? – Cameron sussurrou, eu podia ver os rápidos movimentos que suas íris faziam tentando focar em minhas vistas ao mesmo tempo. Eu não sabia o que fazer – Você se preocupa demais com os outros e com seus motivos. – ele falou entre dentes, suas sobrancelhas fincando brevemente com aquilo. Eu só o sentia fechando a distância entre nós que havia e pouco a pouco eu podia tatear a parte da frente de seu corpo. Eu tentei desviar o olhar, mas ele me sacudiu uma vez me forçando a olhá-lo novamente e eu tremi – Quer um motivo real para se preocupar? Que tal você começar a pensar que está numa arena mortal e sozinha no meio de uma floresta infestada de câmeras e perigos a espreita, prontos para dar o bote em uma garota tão bonita e machucada sem capacidades sobre-humanas? – soltei um ar que não sabia que estava segurando e o medo começou a repercutir a minha volta.

-Você...

-Acha que foi fácil carregar você uns cinco quilômetros no colo, hein?! Realmente acha que foi fácil fazer curativos nesse seu bracinho machucado enquanto você estava desmaiada e desprotegida? Completamente indefesa?! Acha que foi fácil tomar conta de você a noite inteira, com você se mexendo e grudando no meu corpo em busca de calor? Acha?! – eu abri a boca e o ar que saiu dela estava muito mais quente que a atmosfera ao meu redor, eu pude ver a fumaça e Cameron continuou com seu monólogo assustador – Acredite que não foi nada fácil! Aliás, foi totalmente o oposto de tentar não fazer nada com você. – ele me olhou brevemente de cima a baixo e eu senti rubor nas minhas bochechas, eu estava ficando com raiva. Muito mais raiva que qualquer outro sentimento – Mas não fiz e quando acorda você quer sair sem agradecer, eu não digo nada somente respondo suas perguntas e você ainda me cobra mais. Eu digo que pode ir e você me joga na cara que meus companheiros estão pensando em me matar por tê-los abandonado?! Você acha que eu sou estúpido?

-Você é... – ele apertou meu braço machucado agora e eu gritei de dor.

-Nada esperto insultar quem está segurando você, muito menos alguém com poderes criogênicos, gata. – eu arfei minhas narinas com nojo – Eles sabem bem Artemis que estamos juntos. Inclusive, a garota musculosa que falou, ela se chama Tuppence e ela é bem possessiva quando o assunto sou eu, então ela não vai gostar nada de saber que você esteve assim comigo ou que dormiu comigo. Ela vai até fazer questão de te rastrear até ter sua cabeça numa bandeja de prata. – eu mordi minha bochecha – Mas ela não precisa saber, né? – eu acho que ele queria uma resposta, pois ele voltou a apertar meu machucado. Eu gemi de dor novamente, sentindo meu joelho vacilar – Não se preocupe. Se você cair, eu te seguro. – mas depois dessa é óbvio que eu não podia deixar passar.

-Você é doente, Cameron! – ele continuava com a mesma expressão do começo, como se tudo aquilo que ele estivesse me dizendo ou fazendo estivessem doendo nele.

Ele não me apertou mais depois daquilo, nem continuou a fazer a temperatura cair mais. Ele só ficou ali parado, me encarando como se tudo fosse muito triste e eu fosse à visão de uma caixa de lenços para enxugar as lágrimas que ele iria derramar. Seus orbes olharam para baixo, como envergonhados e eu não sabia bem o que ele estava querendo com aquilo tudo.

Ele estava encenando? Ele estava falando sério? _Eu não sei!_ Apesar de não estar sendo apertada até meus braços serem triturados, ele ainda está me segurando e eu não posso simplesmente sair andando por aí. Além disso, ele está grudado em mim e eu ainda estou me sentindo assediada por ele!

-O que... – eu ia perguntar o que ele estava esperando. _Eu ia_!

Mas ele meio que abaixou a cabeça e encostou seus lábios nos meus, coisa que eu tinha me esquecido de esperar depois que estava com raiva. Arregalei meus olhos, completamente envergonhada, mas mais estarrecida do que qualquer coisa. Não foi um beijo bruto ou um beijo cheio de línguas. Foi um mero encostar de bocas, lento e gentil, como uma folha tocando uma superfície e, por mais contraditória que eu seja dizendo isso, morno. Quase quente o suficiente para que eu o quisesse grudado em mim. E, diferente de mim e do meu estado, ele tinha fechado seus olhos e parecia até estar curtindo aquele momento.

Demorou algum tempo, sim, e eu não esperava pelo meu choque demorar até o fim do beijo e eu não esperava por me sentir completamente idiota depois daquilo – foi meu primeiro beijo e eu estava à beira de ser abusada sexualmente em rede nacional!

-Hã? – não foi à coisa mais inteligente que eu já disse, admito ta legal?! Mas foi a única que saiu da minha boca assim que ele se distanciou de mim.

Ele voltou a mirar meus olhos e suas mãos afrouxaram a prensa em meus braços, me soltando lentamente até que suas mãos aparecem nas laterais de seu corpo. Ele riu ironicamente para si, como se tivesse falhado em algo muito importante e minhas pernas não se mexiam mesmo meu consciente querendo tanto me tirar dali.

-Eu sou mesmo um inútil. – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda rindo e dando um passo para trás, escondendo sua face da minha enquanto olhava para o lado. Eu não entendi. Logo mais ele tinha parado de ser esquisito e me olhou com dor maior – Artemis, você já devia ter saído correndo daqui.

-Hã?! – se possível eu estava ficando pior com esse negócio de entendimento.

-Vai embora! – ele gritou e por reflexo eu joguei meus ombros para trás rapidamente, parando em seguida – Será que você não consegue ver onde está se metendo?! – eu continuei parada, querendo respostas e eu não iria abrir minha boca até ele dizer algo que fazia sentido – Olha, só procure manter distância da equipe do Klarion a partir de agora, ta? Não posso proteger você o tempo todo. – ele me alertou e pendurou seu casaco de volta no seu ombro saindo andando e me deixando.

-Cameron! – eu o chamei e ele me olhou novamente, muito mais triste do que antes – O que você está fazendo?

-Nem eu sei mais. – ele me respondeu, andando de costas.

Eu não sei que tipo de sentimento estava em mim, mas eu não respondia aquilo. Somente fiquei analisando-o até ele subir aquela vala pela parede de lama e parar ao lado de uma arvore antes de sair andando atrás dela: - Se cuida, Artemis. E Ele sumiu.

Meu cérebro tinha sofrido um grande dano.

* * *

Eu não parti assim que Cameron foi embora. Aliás, eu fiquei um bom tempo pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido enquanto xeretava o ferimento no meu braço, que não estava lá muito bonito. Eu tentei limpar com algum pedaço de pano limpo dentro da minha mochila, sorte que havia um saco de dormir e um cantil com água, além de algumas outras coisas que não serviam lá para emendar machucados. Primeiramente, eu bebi a água porque eu não tinha notado quão sedenta eu estava até ouvir o barulho sinuoso da água encostando-se ao metal do cantil quando balançava e ela estava na temperatura certa. Controlei-me também, se não acabaria com ela em um gole só.

Decidi que era melhor eu rasgar um pedaço da minha blusa quando vi que o saco de dormir era descente para me manter aquecida a noite – eu tinha que ter pelo menos alguma coisa em um só pedaço. E limpei o sangue seco ao redor, sentindo agulhadas devido à sensibilidade e me lembrando de alguns ferimentos do tipo quando eu era criança e ficava me aventurando no deserto com minha irmã.

Engoli em seco porque se eu gritasse não ia dar muito certo. Eu estava limpando a ferida agora e senti lágrimas tomando forma no canto de meus olhos, meu lábio quase sangrando entre meus dentes. Com tamanha dor dava pra deduzir o grau de infamação e isso não era nada bom mesmo.

-_Deixa de ser boba, garota! É só um corte._ – e eu estava de volta ao deserto, no escuro da noite, com Jade sentada a minha frente caçoando do meu joelho aberto.

-_Mas dói muito, Jade!_ – eu choramingava e meu nariz escorria. Eu tinha chorado por mais de uma hora e o machucado já estava coagulando.

-_Claro que vai doer, dã. Você tem que suportar a dor senão nunca vai ser forte_! – Jade tinha uns dez anos e ela já tinha todo o ar de superioridade sobre mim, o qual tomou forma completa quando ela estava nos Jogos.

-_Mas não quer dizer que eu tenha que gostar disso... _– eu rebati num resmungo e quando a luz da fogueira bateu direito na cara de criança de Jade, um sorriso relaxado surgiu em seus lábios e seus olhos tornaram-se mais dóceis.

-_É. Não mesmo._ – então ela se sentou do lado da minha perna dobrada e rasgou o resto da manga do braço direito - que não era lá um grande pedaço, mas meu joelho era bem pequeno - servindo como um curativo – _Por isso nós devemos prestar atenção no que fazemos, para onde vamos e imaginarmos todas as possibilidades de reação que nos desfavorecem._ – eu fiquei com medo de que fosse doer mais. Entretanto, ela tomou extremo cuidado e para cobrir o ferimento, fazendo o nó na lateral da minha perna, assim não ia me incomodar quando fosse dormir. Ela me olhou e cocei meu nariz com minha mão suja – _Prontinho Cascão. Agora é só não se esquecer de lavar sempre e deixar um pouco exposto pra não ficar abafado e criar pus_. – eu assenti e me encolhi.

_-Eu não sou cascão. –_ impliquei e ela riu, balançando o meu cabelo – _EI!_

_-Vá dormir Artemis. Temos que caçar amanhã cedo. _

-É.

Quando me dei conta já tinha terminado de dar o nó com uma mão só, coisa que eu aprendi na marra numa dessas aventuras quando criança. Jade tinha razão. Eu tinha que prestar mais atenção e imaginar quaisquer acasos que pudessem me acontecer – até mesmo os impossíveis. Só que, no meu mundo, não é impossível nada.

Olhei ao meu redor, estava tão quieto que me assustei. Olhei ao céu e vi o dourado do sol com o vermelho e rosa misturando-se com o azul no sul. O sol se punha e eu tinha que me mandar dali, porque não era um lugar lá muito seguro.

O pior de tudo é que eu tinha um estomago roncando e uma dor de cabeça absurda de tanto pensar sobre as impulsivas ações de Cameron – a ficha não caiu ainda, ta legal?! Todos os Jogos que eu assistia na televisão e quando aconteciam beijos eram bem diferentes do que me roubaram – na maioria das vezes não era platônico, e, quando isso acontecia, era quando a menina estava desesperada. Mas até aí eu não sei como interpretaram o que aconteceu lá do outro lado da câmera. Oliver provavelmente bateu com a testa dele na parede umas mil vezes, minha mãe devia estar horrorizada, Bette devia estar gritando chocada e meu pai... Bem... Eu realmente não sei o que meu pai estaria nesse instante – talvez me chamando de idiota e mastigando uma carne seca.

O que? É como minha família funciona. Ainda bem que Roy não viu se não iria encher o meu saco para sempre – isto é até um de nós estiver com a cabeça arrebentada numa pedreira ou um buraco no peito.

Guardei minhas coisas e olhei no chão para ver se podia usar alguma pedra como faca ou qualquer coisa pontuda o suficiente para cortar a pele de uma lebre que estivesse saltitando por aí – eu tinha me esquecido que estava faminta. E, por mais coincidente que pareça ser, havia uma adaga caída ao chão. A bainha era bonita, com adornos prateados e detalhes em verde, como se representasse uma árvore da vida, e a lamina brilhava. Com certeza nunca havia sido usada. Na minha experiência com coisas desse tipo, definitivamente não era algo que alguém como eu podia bancar na minha terra.

Eu guardei a faca na barra da minha calça, presa ao tecido caso eu perdesse o cinto – eu não perderia as calças por aí, né? Estralei meu pescoço e meu ombro direito porque meu outro braço ainda estava meio sensível; passei a mão no meu cabelo para ter certeza de que eles ainda estavam presos descentemente, no mínimo fora da minha cara, e chequei minhas botas para não ter nada que me atrapalhasse quando eu fosse correr, ou caso eu precisasse disparar. Pus a mochila nas minhas costas e apertei o alargador, segurando firmemente as abas respirando fundo algumas vezes.

Tava na hora de entrar no jogo.

Olhei o céu novamente e ainda tinha alguns minutos para caçar alguma coisa. Se eu estivesse perto de algum riacho ou um poço natural haveria animais por perto, então eu, com certeza, me daria bem. Eu só precisava prestar atenção nas trilhas coisa que não era lá muito fácil dentro de uma vala. Peguei impulso e me joguei na parede de barro, escalando seus dois metros e meio até estar pisando no terreno arenoso e lamacento, sentindo saudade das rochinhas pontiagudas que entravam na sola das minhas botas.

A caçada começou e - ainda bem que eu tenho sorte quando a situação já não pode ficar pior do que já está - um rastro de porquinhos-da-índia seguia ao leste da onde eu estava. Eu esperava que me levasse para uma fonte de água porque meu cantil estava esvaziando; e a parte azul do céu se tornava cada vez mais escura – no mínimo algum ninho de aves no caminho podia me dar forças o suficiente para caçar no dia seguinte.

Eu caminhei, olhando para o chão, para frente e prestando atenção ao meu redor. Eu estava debilitada, mas não invulnerável. Só precisava da oportunidade certa se alguém estivesse com duvidas da minha sanidade no campo de batalha. Logo mais, há uns trinta metros, eu pude avistar na sombra das arvores uma linhada de porquinhos-da-índia, fuçando entre uma raiz e outra, montando seu acampamento e minha boca começou a aguar. Eu realmente estava morrendo de fome – eu nunca achava bonito das pessoas caçando os animaizinhos na selva para comer, ainda mais os indefesos. Porém, quando se está no lugar delas, não é fácil julgar.

Olhei ao redor deles, procurando qualquer tipo de armadilha, qualquer coisa que pudesse me acontecer. Por enquanto nada, então eu me ajoelhei me ajeitei para não fazer barulho, me preparando como um puma para a caça e até fiquei surpresa comigo mesma, entretanto eu não estava em posições de me corrigir. Eu decidi que seu eu corresse teria mais chances de pegar algum que ficasse preso entre as raízes e um era melhor que nenhum – além disso, eu não ia ter tempo de esperar qualquer armadilha dar certo. Portanto eu disparei, com passos largos, e eles me viram, alguns esguicharam e outros tentaram correr, mas quando eu mais corria um fez exatamente o que eu esperava que fosse fazer: pular entre o pequeno buraco das raízes e entalou ali.

Quando eu cheguei ali o animalzinho continuava a se debater, em vão, mas estava sozinho e continuava a choramingar. Eu tentei pegá-lo, mas com cuidado, já tinha desembainhado a adaga. Seria mais fácil para nós dois se isso fosse rápido e eu fiz uma careta quando o puxei com força de entre as raízes e senti algo subindo pela minha garganta, tentando me fazer soltá-lo. Mas eu lutei contra a agonia e o virei com a outra mão para segurá-lo por trás. Ele continuou a guinchar e eu fechei meus olhos, pedindo desculpas e pegando sua cabeça com a mão livre. Contei até dez e um estalo me avisou que tinha acabado aquela tortura.

É. Nunca achei que seria tão difícil me alimentar nos jogos. Eu superestimei este fator e estou arcando com as conseqüências – obvio que era muito mais fácil matar um lagarto a sangue frio do que um bichinho fofinho com olhos gigantes e brilhantes que parece esperar apenas o seu melhor.

Eu o embalei numa folha e procurei por galhos para montar uma fogueira, ali mesmo, a fome estava batendo ainda mais, aumentando com o fator de eu ter o alimento em mãos com a falta dos apetrechos, e eu o coloquei em cima da minha mochila quando eu juntei o suficiente para começar a acender uma fogueira – aí que ta: se eu tivesse poderes meta-humanos eu podia fazer uma fogueira bem mais depressa.

O céu estava escuro, mas o sol deixava alguns raios de luz se espalhar e dava pra ver algumas estrelas espalhadas. Eu espetei o bichinho num galho pontudo e resistente e o coloquei sobre o fogo, sentando-me perto dele, com a mochila com encosto, e esperando grelhar o meu churrasco improvisado – não que churrasco de carne-seca conte lá como grandes coisas, mas enfim...

Enquanto eu comia meu porquinho-da-índia, solitária naquele lugar quieto, eu me lembrava que eu não estava lá acampando. Não, eu estava num desafio e não estava lutando por ele sozinha. Outras pessoas queriam tanto vencer esses jogos como eu, e elas tinham chances bem melhores que eu. Eu precisava ter alguma vantagem, qualquer coisinha tola que me fizesse me sair um pouco melhor que meu desempenho anterior no campo de batalha. Eu tinha sido ridícula no banho de sangue, sem duvida nenhuma.

Eu fui atingida. Ta... E daí?! O povo perde olho, perde orelha, perde dedo no banho de sangue, mas taca o foda-se e continua a jogar porque tem a vida em risco. Eu estou completamente vendada e eu não sabia de como o jogo se tratava até entrar na Arena. Não vou falar que é fácil, mas fica menos pior quando se foca em uma coisa só e eu não estava focada no meu bem estar, no meu benefício; eu fiquei preocupada com Kaldur chorando pela Tula e quase sendo decapitado pela menina estranha que eu matei depois de muita pressão psicológica e depois de ser ameaçada por ela e seu irmão mutante!

Por mais hilário que pareça, não é, e eu tenho que deixar esse meu lado humano de querer tomar conta de tudo e de todos para voltar para a minha casa. Para honrar Jade, porque ela fez de tudo para ganhar – e o destino deu uma facada em suas costas, mas ela abusou da extrema sorte que ela tinha. Eu tenho que provar ao meu pai que eu lembrei seus ensinamentos de quando era pequena e dos braços quentes de minha mãe que desdenhei por tanto tempo.

Eu sou uma idiota mesmo.

* * *

**_Crac!_**

Meus olhos abriram depressa e eu olhei alerta para os meus lados procurando por alguma coisa que não estivesse em seu devido lugar ou em sua ordem natural. E estava escuro, muito escuro. Eu engoli em seco, apenas o brilho do fogo a minha frente e eu me xinguei até minha quinta geração.

-_NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DE APAGAR A PORRA DO FOGO ANTES DE CAIR NO SONO! _– eu podia ouvir a voz do meu pai e de Oliver em uníssono na minha mente.

Chutei um monte de terra para cima da fogueira e ela começou a se dissipar até o brilho laranja desaparecer, fumaças e algumas faíscas ainda sambando no ar. Continuei alerta, minha visão se acostumando aos poucos com a mudança drástica de luz e a falta do luar no céu não ajudava em nada. Aliás, não dava nem pra ver as estrelas – ia cair um temporal logo mais e eu precisava de abrigo.

Só que antes de sair por aí, numa Arena mortal, indefesa, eu devia tomar conta de mim primeiro.

**_Crac!_**

Eu mordi meu lábio e me levantei, jogando a mochila por cima das minhas costas e sentindo a aba roçar com força sobre a bandagem do meu braço direito. Mordi a língua e doeu mais ainda. Não podia fazer muitos barulhos porque eu não sabia o que estava por aí. Só sabia que não era coisa da minha cabeça e eu não ia ficar para descobrir. Não mesmo!

Tateei as arvores até que meus olhos conseguiram distinguir uma descente, com galhos grossos e fortes o suficiente para eu poder me estabelecer por algum tempo. A escalei, com dificuldade e desconforto por causa do meu machucado, mas quando eu estava uns sete metros do chão era hora de parar e descansar. Prestei atenção abaixo de mim e tentei dar cobertura a maior área que eu pudesse. Eu precisava me manter longe dos meus adversários só mais um pouco. Só mais um pouco mesmo.

**_Crac! _**

**_Crac! Crac! CRRRAAC!_**

Eu me encolhi e meus olhos alcançaram certo balançar de arbustos uns bons trinta metros da árvore onde eu estava. Concentrei-me mais um pouco e vi duas silhuetas grandes fortes, esmagando os troncos de árvores que entravam no caminho do grupo, despedaçando-as e arremessando-as no redor, abrindo uma trilha no sentido completamente literal das palavras.

Eles vinham no sentido que atravessavam minha área, do norte para sudeste, e eu estaria em grandes apuros se eles olhassem para cima. Então eu fiquei quieta, mas atenta, enxergando detalhes melhores conforme a distância entre eu e o grupo de meta-humanos diminuía.

É. Eu estava ferrada.

Quando tudo ficou mais nítido, eu vi os gêmeos _Terror_, a Tommy atrás de Tuppence, que esmagava as árvores e deixava para seu irmãozinho arremessá-las nas laterais. Atrás deles, o cabelo negro e pontudo como chifres, em sua roupa nada prática, com certeza concedida por seus patrocinadores – um terno de risca de giz – e sua pose com nariz arrebitado, Klarion desfilava calado. Eu podia ouvir uns ruídos, mas Cameron e Crystal o seguiam discutindo qualquer coisa ainda fora de meu alcance e com a menina de cabelos rosa e pele acinzentada completamente fechada por ultimo.

Eu me concentrei um pouco mais e ouvi uma voz irritada vindo de uma criatura irritante:

-E nós estamos procurando _essa asinha_ de novo por quê? – eles pararam justamente a frente da minha arvore e eu queria morrer por causa da merda do acaso ser ter cruel comigo.

-Porque, como Cameron disse, ela pode ser uma aliada. – Klarion respondeu, sua voz aguda e de liderança fazendo Tuppence dobrar a língua – E se ela não se juntar a nós, nós a eliminamos. – eu engoli em seco e me aventurei a bisbilhotar da ponta do galho.

-E Zatanna? – acho que foi a primeira vez que ouvi Crystal falar. Ou a primeira vez que a ouvi falar questionando alguém.

Seja lá o que Klarion tinha contra a menina da zona Um que viera com ele, ele não gostou nada da menção dela. Aliás, ele até virou-se para olhar nos orbes turquesa da meta-humana quando cuspiu as palavras – Não admitimos fracos inúteis na nossa aliança, Crystal. – e definitivamente ele iria caçar a pobre garota até a morte.

Eles discutiram mais alguma coisa e de repente eu tive a impressão de que Cameron tinha olhado para cima na minha direção e eu me encolhi toda no galho. Acho que foi apenas uma impressão mesmo, pois em mais alguns minutos eles continuaram a destruir arvores e um galho passou raspando em meu rosto. Sorte que não atingiu a minha arvore. Eles foram embora e eu relaxei minha postura, soltando um ar que eu não sabia estar segurando.

-Cara, pensei que eles nunca iriam embora!

E alguma coisa se mexe atrás de mim, me fazendo rodar em alerta para trás, quase quebrando meu pescoço e gritando em pânico. Deparo-me com um par de olhos âmbares grande e uma pele transparente, me passando a imagem da arvore atrás. Lógico que árvores não respiram e não tem olhos – a não ser que seja um novo tipo de criatura assassina dos jogos. Aí, fodeu!

Eu me arrastei duas vezes pára trás, fugindo dela, e tive uma visão mais ampla da figura sentada a minha frente – sentada no ar, flutuando, com mãos esticadas em rendição tentando me acalmar (eu só fui notá-las depois que estava quase caindo da arvore). Ela começou a ficar mais opaca e a menina de pele verde foi aparecendo, com a roupa azul marinha e vermelha da zona Onze, olhos preocupados e arregalados.

-Cuidado! Você vai cair! – ela cochichou rápido me esticando a mão para me ajudar.

Eu não sabia se confiaria ou não, então permaneci tentando me equilibrar, quase indo de cabeça para a terra.

-Eu não queria te assustar. Desculpe-me. Por favor, aceite minha ajuda. – e aí eu tava quase morrendo mesmo. Morrer de traição ou morrer de traumatismo não faz lá muita diferença.

-O que você pensa estar fazendo?! – eu disse chiando nervosa assim que eu me ajeitei no galho. Ela sentou-se nele logo em seguida, com seus cabelos lisos ruivos e sua franja na cobrindo a testa, sardas espalhadas destacando-se na pele verde-musgo.

-Eu te vi e eu pensei que... Ah! – ela corou e deu um soco leve em sua cabeça, rindo sem jeito – Pensei que pudéssemos nos aliar. Por enquanto. Isto é... Se você quiser.

Eu respirei fundo e soltei o ar pesado, procurando por palavras para me livrar logo da marciana – Olha, Erm... – eu olhei-a esperando que ela me ajudasse aqui:

-Ah. Olá, M'gann! – ela resmungou para si – Pode me chamar de M'gann mesmo.

-Olha M'gann... – eu comecei, já com o tom de negação, mas ela me interrompeu.

-Eu não vou te dar trabalho. – ela prometeu, quase implorando – Eu sei voar e posso checar do céu; posso me camuflar para ajudar a capturar comigo e como eu não sou muito de comer, você pode ficar com a minha parte. Eu tenho alguns poderes e eu posso ajudar nas lutas! – agora eu podia notar o desespero na voz dela e isso meio que quebrou minhas pernas, juntando a sua aparência doce e tímida – Por favor.

De fato, ela podia se transformar em árvore e voar; e ela parecia ser bem responsável para alguém tão inocente. Eu podia matá-la agora mesmo e ela, ainda assim, colocava todas as suas esperanças em mim. Eu nunca tinha falado com ela direito antes além de algumas trocas de palavras, mas ela era bem gentil mesmo e completamente ingênua.

O que eu iria fazer agora?

-Mas você não tem um parceiro da sua zona? – eu perguntei e ela assentiu sem jeito, apontando para a árvore do lado.

-Ta vendo aquele macaco ali? – eu fiz uma careta e olhei para o animal que acenou de volta – É ele. Estamos encobertos. - os olhos dela brilharam esmeraldas e eu me assustei de novo.

Não, pra sua informação eu não tinha visto, nunca na minha vida, um tributo da zona onze em ação com seus poderes – eles geralmente não tinham tempo de aprender ou simplesmente morriam no banho de sangue. Então, mais uma vez, eu pensei que ela fosse me decapitar mentalmente.

Entretanto, o que aconteceu foi o macaco tomar forma de um pássaro e voar até um galho acima de nós duas, se transformando no menino-animalesco da zona Onze e me deixando ainda mais boquiaberta.

A minha versão dos Jogos tinha muito mais variedade do que qualquer outra que eu tivera assistido – ou qualquer outra desde que eu me lembro ser gente.

-Oi. – o menino disse sorrindo abertamente para mim e eu perdi o balanço de novo.

-Olá, M'gann! – a ruiva socou a cabeça novamente e esticou suas mãos de forma animada para o garoto – Este daqui é Garfield.

-Mas pode me chamar de Gar. – ele completou e, por um momento, eu podia me lembrar de Bette e de como minha vida costumava ser – Já que vamos ser aliados agora.

Eu já não sabia mais o que fazer. Eu queria tanto gritar com eles, brigar porque eles me assustaram e essa dupla era pra lá de perturbada, além de que eu não era a pessoa mais legal para se ter por perto, nem a mais forte. Não entendo porque eles querem ficar comigo nos jogos, se aliar a mim. Eu não sou nada, não tenho nenhum tipo de poder, nenhuma habilidade a mais sem meu arco e flecha. Eu era praticamente inútil.

-Por favor. Nós prometemos que não vamos te atrasar. – M'gann implorou novamente e Gar assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo um beicinho e juntando as mãos.

-Promessas não significam nada nesse jogo. – eu os adverti e eles se entreolharam preocupados, receosos que eu fosse dizer alguma coisa que eles não queriam ouvir.

Eu respirei fundo e contei até dez – não. Cem. Contei até cem, porque me lembro de M'gann quase começar a chorar e Gar se sentar completamente jogado no galho da árvore porque estava ficando triste.

-Como eu posso ter certeza de que vocês não vão explodir minha cabeça quando eu der minhas costas?

-Artemis... – essa era nova. Ela já sabia meu nome? Bem... Acho que tem gente que presta atenção nos nomes alheios melhor que eu – Você tem a nossa palavra. – e eu franzi o cenho – Eu sei que isso não parece muita coisa, mas nós somos de clãs de muitas gerações, do tipo milenar, e nós somos acostumados a cumprir nossas palavra até a morte. – ela me avisou, bem séria e gentil.

Eu suspirei novamente, Gar acenava com a cabeça conforme M'gann terminava de falar e nenhum deles parecia estar brincando com relação aquilo. E eu já não tinha certeza mais de nada.

Por um lado era realmente ótimo ter companhia, alguém para ajudar a montar o acampamento, para ajudar com curativos e etc. Mas como eu podia ter certeza disso? Como é que eu ia confiar em alguém que eu mal conhecia? Até quem eu conhecia tinha dificuldade de acreditar em suas palavras! E aí minha mãe me dizia que era coisa da minha cabeça.

_O que Jade faria se estivesse em meu lugar? _

-_Confie nos seus instintos, garotinha! –_ não foi à voz que eu esperava ouvir ou me lembrar naquele instante.

-_Pai, eu não sei o que meus instintos estão me dizendo!_ – eu rebati nervosa. Eu não devia ter onze anos.

-_É só você deixar sua teimosia de lado_ – ele me deu um soco de leve, que doeu muito, na minha cabeça e cruzou os braços musculosos que eram três vezes maiores que os meus – _E ouvir o que sua intuição lhe tem a dizer._

_Ouvir a minha intuição._ E ela meio que gritava dentro da minha cabeça "O que é que você está esperando, sua idiota?!"

-Ta certo. – eu suspirei e M'gann transformou sua careta de choro eu um sorriso e Gar voltou a ficar de pé, extremamente contente – Nós ficamos juntos, por enquanto. Até encontrarmos o menino da minha Zona. Aí eu não sei o que ele vai dizer a respeito da nossa aliança.

Gar pulou nos braços de M'gann e eles se abraçaram, como irmãos fazem, muito forte, comemorando baixinho e, de repente, eu fui puxada para esse abraço com eles. Eu fiquei estática e quase fui sufocada, mas esperei até que a marciana me soltasse e me olhasse com aqueles seus alegres orbes âmbares – Muito obrigada, Artemis! Prometo que não vamos te atrapalhar!

-Acho bom ou eu mato vocês. – eu ameacei e os dois pareciam nem se importar com isso.

Gar riu mais e se transformou em tordo, pousando sobre meu ombro direito e piando uma harmonia que eu desconhecia. Não sei porque mas isso me fez rir baixinho e M'gann começou a dar uma letra para a melodia.

-Vamos? – ela me perguntou e eu ri, jogando as abas da minha mochila sobre meu ombro direito.

-Ta. Mas sem cantoria ou seremos descobertos. – eu os avisei e eles fecharam o bico ao mesmo tempo.

Acho que é isso.

* * *

**_Continuam no jogo:_**

Zona 1 **– **Klarion Bleak - _Klarion_ e Zatanna Zatara - _Zatanna_

Zona 2 **–** Cameron Mahkent – _Icicle Jr._ e Crystal Frost – _Killer Frost_

Zona 3 **–** _Jinx_

Zona 4 **–** Tommy Terror e Tuppence Terror

Zona 5 **–** Billy Batson – _Captain Marvel_ e Cassie Sandsmark – _Moça Maravilha_

Zona 6 **–** Kaldur Ahm - _Aqualad_

Zona 7 **–** Roy Harper – _Arqueiro Vermelho_ e Artemis Crock

Zona 8 **–** Wally West – _Kid Flash_ e Jesse Chambers – _Jesse Quick_

Zona 9 **–** Dick Grayson – _Robin_ e Barbara Gordon – _Batgirl_

Zona 11 **–** Garfield Logan - _Mutano _e Megan Morse – _Miss Marte_

Zona 12 **–** Conner Kent – _Superboy_ e Kara Kent – _Supergirl_

* * *

**Quase fico louca com isso daqui, mas valeu a pena! **

**Que bom que eu postei antes da Páscoa, né?! ashahsuahsuashaush' Brincadeirinha gente! Reviews?**

**Se cuidem! :3**

**Beijos**


	10. Raios e Feitiços

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Justiça Jovem pertence a Greg Weisman/ Cartoon Network/ Dc Universe/ Warner Bros., etc. Jogos Vorazes pertencem a Suzanne Collins. Sou apenas uma fã sem nada pra fazer._

_Inspiração bateu, mal betei o capítulo. Mas espero que gostem._

_Boa Leitura! ;3_

**NOTA: FIC LIDA QUE É COMENTADA, É ATUALIZADA SEM ATRASOS!** Portanto, tratem de comentar ou vão ficar mais um mês sem capítulo atualizado poxa vida! :/

* * *

**Capítulo IX - Raios e Feitiços**

* * *

Eu cheguei à conclusão de que me aliar às crianças da Zona Onze foi à coisa mais sensata que eu fiz desde que entrei na arena. Megan era muito animada e positiva, apesar da idade que tinha. Ela era muito inteligente, apesar de sua aparência e seu jeito de agir não serem coerentes com sua personalidade. Ela sabia quais frutinhas nós devíamos comer e onde andarmos, pois haviam muitas ervas venenosas e perigosas ao toque. Além disso, o sorriso dela me lembrava muito de Bette e isso me deixava um pouco mais animada – pelo menos algumas lembranças boas.

Já Garfield era muito bom que ele sorrisse e ficasse na forma de um macaquinho, além disso ele podia se transformar num pássaro e checar com uma visão periférica a arena. E ajudou também com a caça nessa parte, já que eu comecei a reclamar pela falta de proteína. Também tem o fator de ele ser um garoto completamente animado, esperançoso que sorria quando abria seus olhos verdes depois de uma soneca e contava piadinhas de criança enquanto andávamos exaustos pela selva.

Eu até fico meio triste quando penso nisso, mas, por mais que eles tivessem muito mais chance de viverem até o fim do jogo e mais tempo que eu, eles não iriam vencer.

Muito honestos muito bondosos para conseguirem vontade pra sair daqui. E é nesse momento que eu paro de pensar no futuro e volto para a realidade. Ainda estou numa arena correndo risco de morrer por qualquer motivo vão se eu não prestar atenção e despertar.

Nós terminamos nossa refeição enquanto ainda era dia e apagamos o rastro de fogueira com o poder de Megan. Eu limpei o rastro e Gar me ajudou a jogar as lenhas queimadas nos arbustos caso Klarion e sua trupe quisesse brincar de caçar.

Depois disso, Megan sentou-se no ar com as pernas cruzadas e eu estiquei meu corpo, desacostumada depois de dormir naquela cama deliciosa da capital e voltar para o chão enlameado da natureza. Eu estava me sentindo suja, mas ainda não tínhamos conseguido chegar num lago ou riacho. Tínhamos que nos manter longe de Klarion ou acabaríamos num espeto. Gar patrulhava o céu.

-E agora? – a alienígena me perguntou animada demais para o meu gosto. Ela queria saber qual era o plano.

-Nós achamos o Roy. – eu os avisei e Megan deitou a cabeça de lado – E matamos qualquer um que nos impedir. – mentalizei.

-Certo. – ela assentiu determinada e depois me encarou – Mas só se houver extrema necessidade né? – eu entortei meu nariz.

-Você vai esperar ter um super-poderoso com as mãos ao redor do seu pescoço pra te estrangular pra decidir se vai matá-lo ou não? – disse cuspindo as palavras. Nós andávamos ao norte e Gar ia à frente.

-Bem... Não... – eu não deixei a continuar.

-Vai esperar que um humano comum esteja com uma faca nas suas costas pra mudar de idéia? – ela abaixou a cabeça e veio andando ao meu lado. Aquele assunto parecia meio pesado para ela – Não queria magoar você...

-Não tem problema. – ela me deu um meio sorriso – É que, por mais que tenhamos sido criados sobre a cultura da Capital, a cultura da nossa Zona é conhecida por ser pacifica. Nós poupamos todas as formas de vida, porque elas estão lá por um motivo assim como nós. – ela começou a explicar com um brilho em seu olhar âmbar – Uma forma mais fácil de te explicar é uma formiga marchando em fila com uma folhinha em suas costas. Ela tem uma missão nessa terra, por mais curta que seja. Nossa missão, ou parte dela, era vir aqui para a Arena. – Megan sorriu para mim com emoção em seus olhos e eu fiquei tentada a sorrir também – Se nós vamos ganhar ou não, não depende apenas de nós. Tem que estar em nosso caminho. Então, a gente não deve interromper a missão de ninguém. – ela sugeriu e eu suspirei.

-Pode até ser, Megan. – eu avisei-a e ela começou a sorrir – Mas por mais que você não queria interromper a missão de ninguém, acho que as pessoas lá fora ficariam muito tristes se sua missão fosse interrompida.

Ela arregalou os olhos e eu continuei a andar. Ela ficou ali pensando por um momento e eu continuei a andar meio avulsa.

Por mais que ela tenha sua cultura e suas crenças, e eu respeite, ela deve entender que onde ela está pisando não é mais a Zona dela e as pessoas não vão poupar a vida dela. Não quando ela tem todas essas vantagens ao seu lado enquanto outros estão ralando para continuar vivendo.

É uma filosofia muito bonita e é óbvio que a Megan já aceitou estar aqui. Não há outro jeito, de qualquer forma. A única forma de sair da arena é matar ou morrer. Não tem meio termo, quer queiram os tributos ou não. Só que ela ainda não associou com não haver respeito mutuo aqui dentro e eu não preciso pensar no que as outras pessoas sentem por mim agora. Caso contrário, eu não iria tirar o Cameron da cabeça e isso não ia dar certo nem pra mim, nem pra ele.

Um silêncio pousou entre nós então e Megan demorou um pouco até voltar a flutuar ao meu lado. Foi até meio mórbido, mas, pelo jeito, ela tinha absorvido o meu ponto de vista. Quem sabe agora ela ficaria um pouco mais a espreita.

-EU TO MORTO DE SEDE! – Gar gritou pousando no meu ombro e eu respirei fundo, coçando a minha cabeça. Ele estava como um tordo verde e era engraçado. Parecia que ele estava usando o animal como fantoche.

Eu também estava com minha boca seca e minha garganta doendo.

-É. Eu te entendo. – suspirei e Megan atravessou nossa frente.

-Que tal irmos ao rio? – eu neguei com a cabeça.

-Muito perigoso. Vamos acabar sendo mortos por Klarion ou qualquer outro por lá.

-Mas nós não temos onde beber água.

-É. Bom... – eu dei de ombros, pensando no que fazer – Se nós déssemos a sorte de chover, poderíamos usar folhas grandes das árvores para fazer uma bacia e beber. E aí guardar um pouco nos cantis. Pelo menos até acharmos um poço.

-Não vai chover por um bom tempo. – Gar me avisou e eu fiz um barulho nada humano de completa angustia. Ele riu e Megan sorriu sem jeito.

-Então se fossemos populares, nossos patrocinadores nos mandariam uma garrafinha, né? – eu tentei e Gar riu novamente.

-É... Somos renegados... – mas Gar parou de falar e começou a mexer sua cabeça de pássaro em busca de alguma coisa.

-O que foi Gar? – Megan perguntou preocupada e eu parei de andar, tentando ouvir alguma coisa.

-Escutem...

E um zumbido bem baixinho sibilou no meu ouvido. Eu me virei na direção e ele começou a ficar mais alto e alto até que Gar deixou o barulho de tordo sair de sua boca enquanto eu e Megan ficamos paradas até ver uma árvore em chamas passando entre nós duas.

Ela gritou e caiu no chão e Gar voou até ela, chamando-a para levantar. Eles pareciam muito assustados. Eu estava cambaleando e tentei correr para alcançá-los, mas uma bola de fogo passou zunindo pela minha cabeça e depois outra foi atirada bem por cima de nós, caindo na direção em que íamos, tampando nosso caminho.

-MEGAN! – Garfield a chamou tomando a forma humana comum – Megan! – ele a sacudiu e parecia que Megan tinha sido atingida, mas as faíscas começaram a aparecer entre nós do tronco em chamas que pairava entre eu e eles e logo fumaça negra se juntava ao redor na floresta.

-GAR! – eu gritei e ele tentou me olhar – VAI LOGO! – eu gritei e fiz sinal para que ele se mandasse com ela daqui – VIRA UM CAVALO, UM JAVALI, UM RINOCERONTE! SEI LÁ! PEGA ELA E VAI! – ele estava começando a chorar e eu deduzi que estava morrendo de medo.

Ele se colocou embaixo de Megan e se transformou em um camelo. Ele se virou para sair, mas antes me olhou preocupado: - E VOCÊ?! – eu não sabia o que fazer.

-EU ESTOU INDO! VAI! CORRE! – eu não podia deixá-los naquele calor enquanto eu era rodeada pelo fogo.

Certo. A primeira vista eu estava cercada, mas quando eu olhei de novo, tentando calcular direito o que fazer e levando a manga do meu casaco na minha boca porque estava ficando difícil de respirar, eu vi um corredor que ainda não tinha sido atingido pelas chamas. Eu saí correndo com tudo o que eu tinha e os manipuladores da arena fizeram o chão em que eu pisava pegar fogo e derreter a sola da minha bota.

-MERDA! – apertei o passo e olhei para frente tirando a manga da minha cara e usando meus braços como impulso para minhas pernas, dando mais velocidade.

Se eu paro, eu morro! Eu preciso sair daqui!

Mais uma bola de fogo saiu voando cruzando meu caminho e eu brequei, escorregando e caindo no chão. Só então que eu notei que eu estava num desfiladeiro e comecei a escorregar sobre as pedras e lama embaixo de mim. Era muito alto aquilo. Veio terra em meios olhos e minhas roupas estavam sujas. Eu não gritei, mas meu maxilar estava dolorido pela força que eu mordia meus dentes. E pedras atingiam a minha pele exposta, abrindo machucados por todo lugar do meu corpo. Até que veio uma pedra e bateu em minha cabeça com força e eu só me lembro de bater no chão duro e sentir minhas costas serem esmagadas por toneladas de pedras.

.

Quando abri meus olhos eu estava presa entre o chão e um desabamento, a minha frente um rio correndo. Por um momento eu estava tão aliviada que mal pude conter algumas lágrimas que escaparam dos meus olhos. Por mais que fosse perigoso, depois de uma área de risco, ninguém ficaria ali por perto. Os manipuladores iriam apenas se aproveitar da situação para causar mais mortes – ou quase mortes no meu caso.

Arrastei-me sentindo que meu ombro estava definitivamente deslocado e o meu braço aberto estava doendo muito. Mas aquela água toda limpa a minha frente me deixaria descansar essa dor e eu teria coragem o suficiente para dar um jeito em mim mesma Minha boca salivou e eu pude sentir meu estomago dar um nó por aquilo. Eu notei o céu escuro sobre mim, a luz da lua como a única fonte de iluminação.

Senti a terra se mover sobre mim, mas não hesitei em continuar a me arrastar dali. Se eu fosse morrer soterrada, pelo menos não seria sem tentar me salvar. Continuei até eu não sentir mais o peso da terra sobre mim. A lama perto da água me acolhia e era gelada, mas no completo e bom sentido.

E logo mais eu estava boiando no raso do rio, lavando a sujeira de mim por alguns de alguns dias de jogos e bebendo toda a água que podia. O céu estralado sobre a minha cabeça e eu me lembrava de quando eu e Jade acampávamos no deserto. As folhas dançavam no vento e as sombras não estavam me dando medo. Também, depois de escorregar uns vinte metros até o chão com uma floresta pegando fogo atrás de mim e ser soterrada por algumas boas toneladas, temer a sombras na selva não era nada.

Eu senti peixinhos nadarem embaixo de mim e as pedrinhas presas na minha pele eram levadas pela correnteza – não todas, mas uma grande parte. Respirei fundo sentindo aquela dor passar um pouco e então mergulhei minha cabeça sobre a água, ficando um bom tempo sobre ela e esfregando a sujeira do meu rosto e do meu corpo.

Eu tive vontade de tirar minha roupa e me lavar completamente, mas até aí ainda havia câmeras espalhadas por aí.

Enchi a minha boca de água e bebi tudo o que cabia no meu estomago, até eu ficar enjoada de tanta água. Minha mochila estava encharcada e eu só abri para puxar o cantil pra fora e encher com a água limpa que corria do rio. Respirei fundo o ar puro e lavei meu braço esquerdo, sentindo que ele havia diminuído. Entretanto, eu precisava cuidar mais dele. Depois disso era a hora da verdade e eu me sentei na terra grossa do raso do rio e larguei a mochila atrás de mim, com dificuldade devido ao meu ombro estar deslocado. Eu não tinha me dado conta do quanto estava doendo até eu terminar de beber água. Acho que a emoção era tanta que não me fez sentir dor antes e é claro que eu não poderia desfrutar daquele momento com felicidade total.

Eu procurei algo duro para morder, meu maxilar ainda dolorido por passar aquela descida inteira com a boca fechada com força pra não gritar. Entretanto, quando se quebra alguma coisa ou tira ela do lugar, é necessário colocá-la no lugar e a sangue frio.

Eu mordi a aba da minha mochila e pressionei meu ombro direito com a minha mão esquerda, sentindo aquela dor latejante me corroer.

-_Conte até três, garotinha._ – eu ouvi meu pai falando e mordi com mais força o material – _Aí você empurra com toda sua força e com uma força maior ainda_.

-_Mas vai doer!_

-_Só tem dor nessa vida, Artemis! Se você ainda não aprendeu, não pode ser chamada de Crock._ – eu devia ter uns 5 anos nessa época e eu tinha quebrado o meu dedinho subindo a escada para o meu apartamento.

Eu respirei fundo e olhei fixamente para meu ombro, vendo minha mão molhada esfregar a manga do meu casaco. Minha respiração estava mais constante e eu procurava me manter calma. Eu tinha que contar até três.

-_Vai lá. Você só precisa empurrar._ – eu mordi com mais força a aba e olhei. A imagem do meu pai ao meu lado começou a ficar mais forte e a voz dele mais alta.

-_Um... Dois... Três! _

Uma dor aguda passou por todo o meu corpo e meus olhos lacrimejaram enquanto eu xingava até a quinta geração do infeliz que derrubou um desfiladeiro nas minhas costas. Eu chorei de dor, engolindo meus gritos e sentindo meus dentes doeram na mesma intensidade que meu ombro. Pelo menos agora ele estava em seu devido lugar – no mínimo até eu achar alguma coisa pra enfaixar ele. Eu não conseguia me levantar ainda então apenas me deitei para trás, voltando a encarar o céu estrelado meio embaçado devido às lágrimas nos meus olhos.

-_Pronto. Já foi, garotinha. Já foi._ – eu ouvi meu pai cantarolar e uma imagem incomum que eu não me lembrava por tanto tempo ter acontecido me ocorreu.

Lá estava meu pai, grande e musculoso, parecido com um urso mal, sentando a minha frente no chão, segurando o meu dedinho no lugar com a sua mão da largura das minhas costas e me abraçando, me ninando enquanto eu chorava morrendo de dor.

E então, vendo aquelas estrelas lá no céu, logo mais eles anunciariam se alguém havia sido morto ou não naquele dia e eu não podia simplesmente começar a chorar. Ainda tinha gente aí fora que viria atrás de mim e alguém podia jogar uma pedra em cima da minha cabeça a qualquer instante. Eu não podia continuar ali por muito tempo.

No céu uma imagem holográfica se formou e aí uma mensagem que eu aguardava ver daquela arena:

**SEM BAIXAS**

Eu respirei fundo e pensei em Roy, que ele estava bem e ele sabia se cuidar muito melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. Pensei em Megan desacordada e Gar desesperado, carregando ela para longe, indefeso e preocupado em me deixar sozinha. Pensei em Zatanna, provavelmente perambulando com medo nas sombras da selva e Dick e Babs... Eu estava aliviada até mesmo por Cameron não ter morrido – mesmo que ele tenha uma chance mínima disso lhe acontecer. Mas, outra coisa me ocorreu, enquanto eu encarava aquele céu brilhante depois que o brilho verde desapareceu: quanto mais mensagens dessa iluminarem a noite, mais longo serão os jogos e aí mais difícil vai ser de voltar pra minha casa – num caixão, obviamente.

E, por algum motivo, eu me virei para meu lado esquerdo, descansando meu ombro e respirando meio eufórica, meu coração batendo rápido em meu peito. Acho que eu estava com saudades ou com medo. Eu não sei exatamente.

Tudo o que eu sei é que eu pude ver meu pai, então, sentado do meu lado com sua mão gigante em meu ombro segurando-o para não sair do lugar e sorrindo aliviado para mim.

-Pronto. Já foi, garotinha. Já foi. – e uma lágrima salgada desceu do meu olho.

Eu acabei dormindo e o meu sonho, vamos ver dá pra adivinhar...

Eu tinha uns três anos e estava vestindo o boné de baseball do meu pai, sentada em seu colo e fingindo ser uma grande segurança de fábrica enquanto Jade dizia que eu estava parecendo um molequinho remelento e minha mãe de pé, no balcão da cozinha, mandando meu pai tirar os pés da mesa de centro dela porque aquilo não eram modos.

Um bom sonho para variar.

.

O dia raiou e eu já estava de pé, caminhando com o casaco amarrado na minha cintura e outro pedaço da minha blusa usado como tipóia para manter meu ombro no lugar. Meu cabelo tinha perdido sua trança e eu somente o coloquei num coque malfeito no topo da minha cabeça, mais fios fora do penteado do que fazendo parte dele. Eu não tinha tempo pra me preocupar com aparência enquanto tinha um estômago roncando e roupas ainda molhadas. Estava calor e eu precisava me mexer, pois isso indicava apenas que o rio seria um lugar considerável para os sedentos e fedorentos tributos com grandes habilidades que não tinham medo dos outros super-poderosos ou de Klarion.

Como não é o meu caso, eu pesquei um peixe, com muita dificuldade devo admitir – já que no deserto não tem rio, eu nunca pesquei. Não me julguem! E o comi cru porque não dava pra fazer uma fogueira na minha situação – não, a floresta em chamas já havia sido apagada com a terra e não dava pra aproveitar o fogo se não havia nenhum; empanturrei-me com água mais um pouco e lavei meu rosto para seguir em frente, longe dali.

Megan e Gar não estariam nessa parte baixa da arena, então eu precisava achar uma forma de encontrá-los. Megan estava potencialmente ferida e Gar desolado. Portanto, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Os únicos caminhos era seguir entre o desfiladeiro de vinte e tantos metros de altura, com pedras pontudas ameaçando cair em sua cabeça a qualquer instante, correndo o risco de ser achada por outros tributos na beira do rio; ou atravessar o rio a nado e rezar para não haver uma armadilha do outro lado.

Bem... Não tinha muito jeito e nós acabaríamos nos encontrando mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu respirei fundo e me preparei para nadar no rio.

A água fria era boa para o meu ombro e, por sorte, ele não era lá muito fundo – eu tinha aprendido a nadar naquela uma semana de treinamento, mas não havia nada exemplar para se fazer quando estava com um braço imobilizado e o outro cortado. Eu fiz o máximo para não me ferrar mais ainda enquanto nadava entre os peixes até o outro lado, esperando que ninguém viesse a me encontrar.

Eu saí da água e andei sorrateiramente entre as árvores, me escondendo nas sombras já que não iria conseguir subir na copa delas por motivos. Olhava aonde pisava e o marrom e o verde eram vibrantes graças à luz do dia limpo. Eu segui mais longe do que eu imaginava, naquele passinho sorrateiro, cansando e sentando na primeira raiz mais alta. Respirei fundo e reclamei de dor um pouco, mas não havia muito mais coisas para eu fazer – nem as câmeras deviam estar em cima de mim naquele instante pelo meu tédio.

Eu estava sentindo falta da risada alta de Megan e das piadinhas sem graça de Gar. E, não sei por que, o cabeça de cenoura apareceu na minha mente como se fosse uma lembrança boa.

É... Ele bem que podia surgir do nada pra me tirar um pouco do tédio...

Uma coisa gelada passou por mim e eu endureci, vendo uma lança de quase um metro e oitenta atravessara árvore a minha frente. Definitivamente não era de Cameron, já que ele preferia atirar estilhaços de gelo nos outros. Crystal estava por perto e isso significava Klarion na minha cola.

Eles tinham me achado e eu estava completamente sozinha.

-ERROU! – eu ouvi e me joguei no chão, sem fazer muito barulho me arrastando atrás de uma árvore com arbustos mais cheios em volta.

Quando me aventurei a olhar eu pude ver a garota meio azulada olhando por entre as árvores e fazendo outra lança de gelo. Tuppence estava ao lado dela, resmungando e com os braços cruzados, como se estivesse esperando a ordem de alguém.

-Ali! – eu li os lábios da loira quando ela apontava para alguma coisa no alto da árvore e Crystal e seguiu sua indicação, eu também, para a copa das arvores onde eu vi Babs rodopiando para cima dos galhos enquanto elas tentavam em vão acertá-la.

Eu sorri com aquilo, mas fiquei preocupada e até quis ajudar. Mas eu estava desarmada e desabilitada. Eu acabaria dando mais trabalho. Esse meu senso de justiça pelos fracos e oprimidos – só porque eu era um deles...

-ESSA VADIA MACACA NÃO VAI PARAR DE ESCALAR ESSAS MALDITAS ÁRVORES, CRYSTAL! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO SE TOCOU! – Tuppence gritou marchando e afundando a terra até a árvore de Babs com Crystal em seu pé.

E ela começou socou a árvore, fazendo Babs se desequilibrar e eu mordi minha língua para não gritar. Completamente equivocada, obviamente, porque quando se tratava de escalada, Babs era especialista e ela se jogou de um galho para a copa da outra árvore quando Tuppence derrubou a que estava. Elas nem a viram sair e se esconder em algum lugar. Eu só esperava que Dick estivesse por perto – e isso significava que eles foram atacados.

Tuppence e Crystal começaram a discutir, mas pararam assim que voltaram de onde vinham e eu achei à hora certa pra correr atrás de Babs. Eu provavelmente me daria melhor se estivesse com alguém como eles, ou poderíamos colocar o assunto em dia pelo menos.

Esgueirei-me pelas arvores olhando para as costas das duas até elas sumirem atrás das arvores. E então eu corri atrás de Babs, mas perdi o rastro dela mais para frente e eu estava seguindo na direção do rio. Bufei e chutei uma pedrinha no chão.

Eu preciso me armar, sem falta. Não dá pra ficar escalando, correndo e me jogando de todos que vem atrás de mim. Vou acabar morrendo caindo de cabeça no chão e isso não vai ser legal nem vai deixar meu pai orgulhoso de mim.

Um estalo e minha cabeça gira na direção. Movimento, passos apressados, corrida. Alguém estava vindo até mim. Corri o máximo que eu pude e me joguei no chão novamente, tentando me virar melhor. Senti uma pontada no meu ombro e gemi de dor, mordendo com toda a minha força meu lábio.

Um grito agudo feminino e eu me encolhi, um pouco mais.

-WALLY, PEGA ELA! – um grupo... E o Wally estava nele!

Essa voz era a do Dick, com certeza. Onde eles estão?!

Eu me ergui e avistei a uma menina de cabelos negros brilhantes de vestimentas negras, imunda e toda rasgada, voando de onde eu estava. Um vulto cinza escuro tão rápido que fez todas as folhas soltas voarem para os lados de repente parou no lugar onde Zatanna atingiria o chão e quando o ruivo cheio de sardas na cara se manifestou, com os braços estendidos para pegá-la, o impacto foi mais forte que ele e os dois foram ao chão. Eles falavam muito baixo para eu conseguir ouvir – eles estavam bem longe.

Eu engoli seco e cambaleei me levantando, correndo até eles. Meu coração na minha mão. Eu só esperava que eles estivessem bem e que ninguém fosse pensar besteira de mim por ter sido carregada da clareira por Cameron. Se bem que, né? Wally viu aquilo e correu atrás de nós, mas não conseguiu nos alcançar por algum motivo.

Eles ainda estavam muito longe e eu estava cansada, mas eu continuei correndo. O cabeça de cenoura se levantou, colocando a Zatanna que parecia estar inconsciente no chão. Minha sombra... Espero que ela esteja bem.

E quando eu já estava a dez metros deles, lutando com o meu fôlego pra chamar por eles num quase grito, um raio caiu entre nós e a terra embaixo de mim tremeu. Eu parei imediatamente e me desequilibrei. A chuva forte começou e vento ajudou a levantar a poeira da terra junto com a chuva de tempestades. Eu olhei ao meu redor e Wally já tinha ido dali com Zatanna enquanto um bando de gente vinha em minha direção. Eu tentei fugir, mas a garota de cabelo rosa da Zona Três atirou alguma coisa bem quente cor de rosa que passou raspando por mim. Assim que me desviei vi Kaldur com uma arma em suas costas e suas tatuagens nos braços brilhando azul claro – a única luz mais fixa do que os rápidos clarões dos traços que os raios davam sobre nós. Todos os tributos deviam estar naquele mesmo lugar, porque os manipuladores não costumam fazer tanto estardalhaço só para algumas pessoas.

A arma parecia de choque e dela Kaldur controlou a água da chuva, que começou a brilhar tomando um formato de uma moréia gigante que cortava a minha diagonal. Eu dei uns passos mais perto deles no campo de batalha e notei que a moréia devia atingir Klarion, que estava de costas para mim, com um gato dourado pintado em vermelho e preto ao seu lado. Apesar da tempestade de raios e do ataque de Kaldur, ele não moveu nenhum músculo. Ele estava seco e vestindo um terno preto do mesmo tom de seu cabelo. Eu não acreditei de inicio, mas não teve jeito. Não tinha muito mais tempo para isso, pois logo mais a menina da Três jogou uma bola cor de rosa quente em mim e eu dei um mortal para frente, sentindo meu ombro se dilacerar no movimento.

Caí no chão e ela estava uns cinco metros de mim. Seus cabelos cor de rosa completamente molhados da chuva ficaram um pouco mais escuros e seus olhos não possuíam qualquer compaixão por mim. Ela usava um casaco preto amarrado a cintura e uma blusa de manga cumprida sobre a calça de malha roxa. Em sua mão esquerda a produção da magia quente que ela iria jogar em mim para me matar e eu me desesperei.

-Não acho que precisamos de você, _Sete_. – ela disse arrogantemente dando passos pequenos em minha direção, a bola ficando maior.

_Sete?_ Eu bufei irritada. Quem ela pense que é pra falar comigo assim?

Certo. Eu me concentrei e, aí, quando ela deu mais um passo, meus olhos em sua face, um metro entre nós e a bola rosa do tamanho da cabeça de um rinoceronte em sua mão, eu ri sarcasticamente, me erguendo devagar.

-Nossa... – ela parou e me encarou, som de arvores quebrando atrás dela e gritos, ordens e trovejadas além da chuva e do vento uivando em nossos ouvidos – Precisa atirar tão perto assim? Pra garantir? – falei debochada e ela fincou as sobrancelhas, uma veia latejando no meio de sua testa.

-Você é bem corajosa pra debochar de quem está com a sua vida nas mãos, _Sete_. – ela deu de ombros e assentiu, com um meio sorriso – Esse gostinho eu vou te dar, antes da sua morte. – e ela levou a outra mão pra erguer a bola.

-Só uma coisinha. – eu a chamei, colocando minha mão livre no chão. Ela parou de se mexer e me olhou por debaixo da bola, como se eu estivesse completamente submissa a ela. Eu não pude conter meus lábios se repuxando num sorriso maldoso – Aprenda meu nome, _Três_.

Meu pé trouxe terra quando o arrastei com toda a velocidade de meu corpo por trás das canelas da menina da _Três_, derrubando-a para trás e sua bola de fogo foi jogada para trás também, atingindo uma árvore e partindo-a no meio. Eu agradeci por não ter sido atingida e me levantei, olhando-a de cima por um instante e continuando meu sorriso.

-Meu nome não é Sete. – estralei meu maxilar e fechei meu punho, me ajoelhando ao seu lado. Ela estava zonza. Quando ela olhou para mim novamente eu falei, irritada – É Artemis! – e soquei o nariz dela, quebrando-o.

Levantei-me, respirando ofegante e vi Kaldur ainda chicoteando o escudo transparente com a água da chuva enfeitando-o como uma cachoeira ao redor de Klarion. O menino bruxo parecia rir e olhava para o gato e dizia alguma coisa que eu não pude entender direito.

Outro raio caindo perto de mim e eu caí no chão, de novo. Meu coração a batendo a mil por hora em meu peito e a chuva ficou mais forte, dificultando ainda mais a visão. Olhei para a copa das árvores, mas estava muito escuro. Lanças de gelo ainda tentava atingir Babs, eu deduzi, porque Crystal não era de desistir facilmente – pelo menos do que eu notei durante a semana de treinamento.

**_BAM!_**

A terra tremeu e Tommy Terror estava sobre o garoto da Zona Doze bem a minha frente, talvez uns dois metros de distância de mim, lutando de igual para igual contra o garoto de olhos gelados e cabelos negros. Meus olhos arregalaram involuntariamente enquanto Tommy tomava um soco que o fez virar o pescoço totalmente em minha direção, fazendo-o me avistar.

-TUPPENCE! URG! – o garoto da _Doze_ enfiou seu punho no estomago de Tommy, atirando-o nas árvores.

Eu dei um passo para trás enquanto ele se levantava, rangendo os dentes e trincando o maxilar. Ele me viu e estreitou seus olhos, me encarando de cima a baixo. Eu não gostei daquilo, mas nem me mexi. Vai que ele me arremessa do outro lado da Arena. Ele fez um barulho desumano e virou-se na direção em que Tommy tinha ido, dando um passo para frente e flexionando as pernas. Quando ele esticou, ele deu um salto tão alto que eu poderia jurar que ele estava voando.

Uma cratera foi aberta no lugar em que os dois tinham caído, mas eu a atravessei e decidi correr até Kaldur. Eu não sei porque, mas eu corri em direção a ele. Eu fui atraída até o brilho azul em volta dele. Mas meu caminho foi interrompido quando Tuppence esbarrou seu ombro contra as minhas costas, me atirando para minha lateral direita, me jogando contra uma árvore.

Uma dor aguda percorreu meu corpo e eu me levantei na árvore quase caindo na minha cabeça. Rolei para o lado e o tronco caiu. Meus olhos encontraram os azuis furiosos da loira de cabelos presos e músculos definidos.

Ela estava numa distância razoável de mim, seus punhos cerrados na lateral do corpo dela, braços flexionados e uma expressão de desdém em seu rosto cuja maquiagem escorria por suas bochechas além da sujeira da terra espalhada por ela.

-Até que enfim a ratinha resolveu parar de se esconder! – ela me disse, suas narinas bufantes. Eu franzi o cenho.

-Não sou ratinha... – disse entre dentes. Eu tinha uma farpa atravessada na minha barriga e aquilo doía muito, mas eu não vou deixá-la saber disso. NÃO MESMO! – Só quis evitar empecilhos por enquanto. – rebati e Tuppence arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas, um sorriso debochado em seus lábios vermelhos.

-Além de tudo, arrogante. Muito bem. – ela bateu um dos punhos contra uma mão aberta e estralou o pescoço – Nada como humilhar uma vadia arrogante antes de matá-la.

Agora eu mantive meus olhos apenas nela. Fosse o que ela fizesse, eu precisava desviar. Eu não poderia fazer muita coisa desarmada e duvido que minha faquinha fosse fazer algum efeito naquela pele super-humana dela. Eu podia tentar fugir dali, mas ia acabar caindo na frente de alguém. Melhor tomar conta dela do que ir embora daqui.

-Eu quero ver você tentar. – eu respondi, ficando ereta, ou pelo menos tentando.

O sorriso sumiu da face dela e ela gritou enquanto vinha até mim. Eu abri um pouco as pernas e me preparei para dar um pulo alto o suficiente, pisar na cabeça dela e fazê-la tropeçar na árvore – este era o meu plano. E parte dele eu consegui realizar.

Eu pulei quando ela estava perto de mim, só que ela agarrou meu tornozelo e eu fui no vácuo. Ela me rodou com aquilo e eu tudo começou a se misturar até estar cinza apenas. Ela começou a rir de mim e aquilo me deixou muito puta. Eu olhei bem em sua cara, ela ia me soltar, mas eu não ia deixá-la sem nenhum machucado mesmo!

Eu me empurrei contra a força centrifuga e chutei seu rosto quando ela relaxou a mão em volta da minha canela. Eu saí voando e com certeza com meu calcanhar torcido, mas eu fiz a filha da puta perder um dente!

Isso não tem preço.

Quando minhas costas sentiram o chão em baixo de mim, de novo, eu perdi o ar em meus pulmões e o céu estava muito mais escuro do que eu pensava antes. Eu devia ter caído muito longe dela porque fiquei um bom tempo tentando me recuperar e nada de ela vir se aproveitar da minha situação. E quando eu senti o refrescar do ar entrar, eu me apoiei no meu cotovelo esquerdo, meu ombro, por milagre, no lugar. Minha roupa mais rasgada ainda e eu tinha sangue escorrendo pela minha barriga para baixo e minha boca também estava sangrando.

Foquei no campo de batalha novamente e vi Dick, finalmente, com seu traje preto e vermelho de malha, com o casaco em volta da cintura e o cinto atravessado em seu torso. Ele lutava contra Cameron que parecia muito revoltado com aquela situação inteira. Dick atirava algumas pedras nele e vários bumerangues pequenos do galho na árvore que estava. Eu fiquei com vontade de sorrir quando Cameron mostrou os dentes, muito fulo da vida por não acertar uma adaga de gelo no acrobata, que sorria e o provocava enquanto desviava em muitas manobras radicais.

Eu sorri e doeu minha cabeça, então eu voltei a ficar naquela expressão de dor. A farpa ainda ali e ela continuaria lá até eu morrer, porque eu não ia morrer de sangramento ou meu pai iria me matar.

Wally não dava sinal de vida, mas ninguém tinha morrido ainda. Eu me levantei, cambaleando e ainda meio tonta da pancada. Minha mochila resistiu firme e forte nas minhas costas até agora e isso me deixou mais contente.

-ARTEMIS! – uma voz familiar soou e eu olhei para trás, vendo um tigre verde correndo em minha direção com um sorriso aliviado no rosto e o formato de Megan transparente sobre ele.

Meu corpo relaxou e eu quase caí, mas Gar me deu apoio e me ajudou a ficar de pé. Megan me abraçou com cuidado e Gar ronronou, esfregando o pelo molhado na minha roupa. Eu agradeci e fiz carinho atrás da orelha do menino metamorfo.

-Você está bem?! – Megan me perguntou se distanciando de mim e vendo meu rosto suavemente, ela tinha voltado a ser opaca a natureza.

-Na medida do possível. – admiti num gemido e Gar riu.

-Pelo menos você está viva!– com tanta dor, eu nem sei se devo pensar que é uma coisa boa estar viva ainda.

-VOCÊ VAI MORRER SUA VAGABUNDA! VOU ARRANCAR DENTE POR DENTE SEU, SUA VACA! E VOCÊ VAI MORRER GRITANDO! AH, SE VAI! – Megan ficou horrorizada pelos xingamentos de Tuppence e eu me virei de costas com cuidado, Gar rosnou para a loira cujo dente da frente faltava e tinha rastros de sangue e lama descendo por seu queixo até sua blusa que um dia foi branca.

Tuppence se atirou com toda a força e velocidade em nossa direção, ainda bem distante de nós. Deu tempo para o Gar me apoiar em Megan e se transformar em um gorila enorme, que bateu em seu peito e grunhiu como um primata depois de dar um sorriso para mim, me dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem. Megan o mandou tomar cuidado e me ajudou a flutuar para trás, um pouco apenas distante do chão.

Apesar da força da menina, Gar a encarou no mesmo nível que ela, empurrando-a para bem longe de nós.

-CUIDADO, GAR! – Megan estava completamente aterrorizada.

-Você está bem? – eu perguntei me lembrando da noite passada.

-Ah, aquilo! Olá, Megan! – ela bateu com a mão na testa e eu esperei pacientemente, meio atordoada com toda aquela dor latejante se espalhando em meu corpo – O fogo é terrível para mim. Pro Gar, nem tanto, mas eu fico vulnerável. – ela me avisou com sobrancelhas preocupadas receosas, olhos âmbares nas costas do macaco gigante – Será que ele vai ficar bem?

Eu não sabia o que responder. Tuppence não era fácil e não o deixaria passar batido com certeza. Estávamos num campo minado e de uma luta eu fui para outra, sem nem pensar o que eu estava fazendo. Estávamos correndo um risco danado ali e Gar é apenas um menino. Qualquer movimento em falso, Tuppence o mataria – eu acabei colocando-o em uma grande encrenca quando ele me ajudou e lutou contra ela.

Eu estava ficando fraca e a tempestade piorou, com raios mais freqüentes e eu já não conseguia enxergar a luz azul de Kaldur. Será que ele estava bem? O barulho ensurdecedor dos trovões não nos deixava ouvir os canhões caso alguém tivesse sido morto. Aquilo estava um verdadeiro caos e eu estava sucumbindo a ele.

Só que, dessa vez, quando o raio caiu a minha frente, ele caiu com uma força muito intensa mesma e me deixou surda momentaneamente. Megan estava assustada, ela tinha voltado a ser transparente e seus olhos estavam arregalados, fixos em Gar. Eu voltei a olhá-lo, me perguntando se eu voltaria a ouvir alguma coisa ou não.

Tuppence saiu voando e Gar comemorou batendo os punhos gigantes contra o peito estufado negro, ele voltou-se para nós e sorriu, voltando a ser um garotinho. Veio caminhando devagar e começou a falar alguma coisa, com uma cara bem cansada.

Eu sorri, mas meus olhos viajaram até uma figura negra bem atrás dele, há uns bons trinta metros de distância, com uma careta demoníaca e um sorriso maléfico na face tenebrosa. Eu fiquei desesperada e ele notou isso, apenas mostrando os dentes debochado.

Klarion esticou o dedo na direção de Gar e mexeu os lábios, minha audição voltando aos poucos. O chão sobre nós tremeu e abriu. Megan gritou assustada e deixou-me cair, mas, por mais que tudo tenha sido muito rápido, na minha visão foi tudo devagar demais: Um raio negro contornado por um brilho vermelho sangue saiu do dedo do menino bruxo e percorreu por entre as gotas de chuva até atingir as costas do garotinho doce de pele verde e olhos grandes, cujo sorriso no rosto me deu muita alegria. Eu gritei e Megan parecia estar acompanhando porque quando minha audição voltou a escutei falar "Cuidado!". Mas foi tarde demais.

Gar foi ao chão como se estivesse tropeçando, seus joelhos dobrando um atrás do outro até que o restante de seu corpo pesou pra um lado, tombando-o com uma expressão de confusão nos olhos verdes e o sorriso acompanhando aquilo. De repente uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos quando ele bateu no chão.

Eu me segurei na terra, com um braço e Megan gritou completamente desolada, se esquecendo de mim, e voando até Garfield. Eu tentei me segurar, mas meu coração se encheu de tristeza quando os olhos de Gar não piscaram com a lágrima e a terra voando nele, e um canhão soou ao fundo.

A terra se abriu ainda mais sobre mim e eu caí, Megan mal percebeu e eu fechei meus olhos depois de gritar o mais alto que pude.

Se agora era a hora de morrer, por que eu não podia pensar em momentos felizes como em Bette e em Helena? Em Dinah e Oliver? Até mesmo em Roy? Em Dick e Babs rindo, tirando sarro de Wally? Porém, não. Eu não consegui me lembrar de nada, nem de quando eu era pequena e estava com meus pais e com Jade, quando eu não sabia nada sobre os Jogos Justos.

Tudo o que vinha a minha frente era Klarion, o menino bruxo, com sua face diabólica acariciando o gato dourado pintado em seu colo e sorrindo para mim enquanto tirava a vida de Garfield, o menino mais doce e mais leal que eu já conheci durante minha vida toda.

Eu senti o chão, então, e tudo ficou preto.

* * *

**_Continuam no jogo:_**

Zona 1 **– **Klarion Bleak - _Klarion_ e Zatanna Zatara - _Zatanna_

Zona 2 **–** Cameron Mahkent – _Icicle Jr._ e Crystal Frost – _Killer Frost_

Zona 3 **–** _Jinx_

Zona 4 **–** Tommy Terror e Tuppence Terror

Zona 5 **–** Billy Batson – _Captain Marvel_ e Cassie Sandsmark – _Moça Maravilha_

Zona 6 **–** Kaldur Ahm - _Aqualad_

Zona 7 **–** Roy Harper – _Arqueiro Vermelho_ e Artemis Crock

Zona 8 **–** Wally West – _Kid Flash_ e Jesse Chambers – _Jesse Quick_

Zona 9 **–** Dick Grayson – _Robin_ e Barbara Gordon – _Batgirl_

Zona 11 **–** Megan Morse – _Miss Marte_

Zona 12 **–** Conner Kent – _Superboy_ e Kara Kent – _Supergirl_

* * *

**Doeu matar o Gar, doeu mesmo. Mas ele já era pra ter ido desde o começo, só que eu achei melhor assim e aí nós temos estória! YAAAY! **

**Artemis é meio seca e talz, mas vocês vão ver como ela ficou marcada pela morte do Mutano. Portanto, acompanhem. **

**E, de novo, a fic que é lida e comentada (reviews!) é atualizada sem demora. Eu até tenho inspiração, só me falta incentivo. E é injusto com aqueles que comentam e mostram que gostam da fic ficarem sem ler porque alguns estão com preguiça de escrever.**

**Nem precisar criar um grande review. Só é preciso dizer se gosta ou não. Não dá pra continuar com leitores fantasma, gente. É sério.**

**Amo muito vocês e obrigada a quem lê e comenta! :) Sinto muito pelo transtorno, viu? Espero que me compreendam e continuem sendo gentis comigo.**

**Um beijão e Até a próxima (e que a próxima seja mais breve do que a última!)**


End file.
